Naruto mix and match
by maverick9871
Summary: This is a collection of working stories that I haven't posted with Naruto as the main theme. This is a back up as well as a test run to see if others like or dislike the stories within. Each chapter is a different story.
1. deaths deal

I don't own anything

A 14 year old Naruto Uzumaki blinked as he found himself in a white looking area and when I mean white I mean that all there was besides himself was nothing but white light.

Blinking several times to try and get the spots out of his eyes he heard a male voice say "Well this is a fine mess you got yourself into Naruto."

Naruto turned looking around and saw a man standing there he was sure hadn't been standing there before and Naruto asked "Who are you and what are you doing here."

The man said "People have given me many names over the years. Shinigami, death, Anubis...Call me that. Anubis. As for what I'm doing here. The question you should have asked is what are YOU doing here. You see Naruto, this is Limbo. A place between life and death. You remember Sasuke Uchiha stab a Chidori through your chest when he went to join Orochimaru...Well he killed you."

Naruto eyes widen as he paled and Anubis said "Normally this would be were I would take you to the other side but there are a few problems with your situation."

Naruto blinked before he frowned and said "What problems."

Anubis said "You were not suppose to die yet. In fact you and I should not have met for many years to come. If you would have been able to hold on a little bit longer, your sensei Kakashi would have shown up and then he would have taken you back to Konoha where Tsunade would have healed you."

Naruto frowned and said "Then what am I doing here."

Anubis said "You know your signature jutsu, the Kagebunshin no jutsu. It's forbidden for several reason. First it cost a lot of chakra to make them. Then it divides your chakra evenly each time you make it. That right there would be enough reason to have it listed as forbidden but because of the fox both of those problems never really became an issue. Now another fact about the Kagebunshin no jutsu is that what ever it learns when it is dispelled is transfered back to you...The reason it is able to do this is because when you create a kagebunshin you are also giving your clone a little bit of your own soul. Every time you created a kagebunshin you were weakening your soul which is why you were unable to last until help could arive...but this wouldn't be a problem if you had actually read the complete instructions on that jutsu when you first learned it and followed them."

Anubis saw Naruto was shocked and Anubis said "The part of the directions you missed when you learned that jutsu besides missing the part about getting the memories back is that in order to effectively use them you have to process those memories and absorb your piece of soul back in your body. In order to do this you have to arrange your mind. Now I know when you think about your mind you are thinking about that sewer like place Kyuubi is sealed away and your right. It is there...but what you have to realise is that it is YOUR mind. YOU have the ability to change it by concentrating on what you want your mind to look like. Are you with me so far."

Naruto nods and Anubis said "Good because you will be tested on this later. Now in a few minutes I want you to sit down and close your eyes and concentrate on appearing in that sewer place. Are you with me so far."

Naruto said "Yes...but what does it matter. I'm dead."

Anubis said "It matters because I'm the god of death and I get to decide what to do with you. I don't like to take someone soul to the other side until it is actually thier time to go unless someone tries to cheat me in order to try and stay alive longer then they were meant to so I'm going to send you back to the land of the living but before I do I want to make sure you live until the day you and I should actually meet in many many years."

Naruto eyes widen and Anubis held up his hand and said "Before you get excited there are a few things you should know. I will be sending you back to life the night you learn the Kagebunshin no jutsu but you will not be able to tell anyone about what happens in the future. If you do I will be forced to take your life and I will be very displeased."

Naruto gulped and said "I understand. Don't tell anyone about the future."

Anubis nods and saw Naruto was about to open his mouth and Anubis said "Your about to ask me if you can change the future and the answer is yes. You can change the future but there are things that will still happen. Konoha will be attacked by Suna and Oto. There is nothing you can do to prevent that. You can however work to get stronger and help others get stronger by saying that you heard someone say the Chunnin exams were comming to Konoha this year and that it would probably be a good idea to try and make Konoha look the best it could in the exams, especially with so many heirs of Konoha clans being among the Gennin who might be in the exam. Also you might say that it would be a good idea to work on making Konoha security stronger in case someone tries to kidnap someone important or steal somethng valuable with all those guest in Konoha. You understand."

Naruto frowned and said "I think so."

Anubis said "It's your choice what to say or do Naruto. I'm just making suggestions but remember, you can't tell anyone about the future so you have to be subtle in trying to change the future...You can't tell Kakashi that Tazuna lying about the mission because if you do then there is a chance that he won't want to continue the mission when you meet the demon brothers which means that Tazuna would die and Gato would have complete control of Wave. You wouldn't want that, now would you."

Naruto shook his head no and Anubis said "Now another thing you should know is that there is a chance that you won't even get that mission to Wave. Who can say for sure."

Naruto frowned and said "Is there anyway to make sure I definately get it."

Anubis said "Life is about choices and chance. You can't be sure of what will happen. Only what you think might happen and what choices you make based on what your think might happen. You see, right now you and I should not be meeting but we are. There is a chance that after you go back the day I was originally suppose to take your life will change to either an earlier or later date. It all depends on choice and chance really."

Naruto sighed and Anubis said "Now enough about how you might change the future. I only gave you an example so you know that just because you know how things happened once doesn't mean it will happen again...Now since I am sending you back in time you should know that I am taking half your soul as payment."

Naruto eyes widen and Anubis held his hand up and said "I am doing this because I am going to be sending someone else back with you. She will be the one in charge of helping make sure you don't screw up to bad. The girl I am sending back with you was just like you in a way. She died before she was suppose to and I sent her back in time but kept half her soul as payment so that I could use it later to help me if something like this happened again. She will help you like I had someone help her and then sometime in the future the half of your soul I am taking will help someone else. This is my price. Do you understand."

Naruto nods and Anubis said "Good. Then when you appear back in time imagine yourself appearing in your mindscape and you will meet the girl who will begin to help you and explain things to you. Do you understand."

Naruto said "Yes."

Anubis said "Good. Then make sure you and I don't see each other again for a long time." as the world around Naruto went dark.

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in his apartment in Konoha and blinked a few moments as he looked out at the village and saw the Hokage monument wasn't damaged from the war and thought "_So I really am back. I guess I better do what Anubis said."_ as he sat down and closed his eyes and began to concentrate on appearing in his mind.

A few minutes later Naruto opened his eyes and saw himself in his mindscape when he was suddenly hit on the back of the head hard and he screamed "Ow." as he jumped back.

Naruto saw a girl about 16 years old with red hair which was up in a single ponytail and green eyes wearing some sort of armor standing there and the girl said "You shouldn't drop your guard ever. Anubis told you that someone would be here so you should have prepared in case you were attacked because you had no way of knowing if I would be an ally or an enemy."

Naruto opened his mouth and the girl said "Stop. You will stand there and be quite and follow my orders because I refuse to work in these conditions. You will refer to me as Captain Luna or Captain. I am not here to be your friend. I am here to pay off my debt to death by making sure you live until you are suppose to die. Do you understand me."

Naruto frowned and said "Yes."

Luna said "You will answer me with Yes Captain or No Captain. Do you understand me."

Naruto glared at her a moment before Naruto remembered Anubis words and said "What every you say Captain." with a smirk on his face.

Luna opened her mouth before she was hit in the face by the water on the floor jumping up and hitting her.

Sputtering a few moments Luna glared at Naruto and said "You will pay for that boy." as she held up her hand and a staff appeared in her hand shocking Naruto.

Luna smirked and said "This maybe your mind but death gave me access to half of everything you have. Half your chakra, half your body, and half your mind."

Naruto paled as he heard this and Luna said "Now you have a choice boy. You can either follow my orders or I will beat the hell out of you until you do. Choose." as she twirled her staff in her hand.

Gulping Naruto said "What are your orders Captain."

Luna said "Good, now since you have already demonstrated that you realise this place can be controlled by your mind I want you to imagine instead of a sewer that this was a giant stadium where you can train and fight."

Naruto thought a moment remembering the Chunnin exam stadium and the area changed to look like it.

Luna said "You constructed this after a place that you already seen. Haven't you."

Naruto said "Yes."

WACK.

Naruto was hit on the head by Luna who said "You forgot the Captain part."

Naruto who was rubbing his head glared at Luna who said "This could be of use to start with but we will have to make a few changes later...Alright, now I was watching when you and Anubis talked so I know you know the Kagebunshin no jutsu. I heard everything Anubis said about it but there are other things about it that he didn't tell you."

Naruto asked "Like what Captain."

Luna smirked to herself and said "Every time you create a kagebunshin you split your soul. When you absorb the soul back into your body you gain the memories that soul gained...but this is the part that Anubis didn't tell you. You can also send memories to that soul."

Naruto looked confused as he saw Luna looked excited and he said "I don't get it."

Luna slapped her head and said "Baka. Look at your body. Your body isn't that of your future self. You are younger and weaker then you were when you died. Anubis didn't send your body back in time. He sent your future memories back in time through the kagebunshin you created the first time. You can do the same thing. You can use any kagebunshin that you create from today on to send your memories to your past self."

Naruto eyes widen and Luna used her hand to cover his mouth and said "Yes, I know that is amazing but it is only your memories. Anything you gained physically will be erased by doing this."

Naruto moved her hand from his mouth and said "So I could go back in time to avoid getting hit by an attack."

Luna sighed and said "Not the way you are thinking. The Kagebunshin no jutsu was designed as a scout jutsu. An advance warning. You could use it to warn yourself that there is an enemy ninja coming for you and you could prepare for it but once you get in the actual fight against him you won't be able to use it to avoid being hit from a single punch or something like that. That is where your own experience will come in. Do you understand."

Naruto said "I think so." as he looked confused.

Luna sighed and said "I guess you will have to just experience for yourself later to see what I mean...Now I want you to imagine yourself leaving this place and create a kagebunshin and have it go into another room and touch something. I don't care what it touches. Just have it touch something. Then have it dispell. Once it dispells I want you to come back in here to see me. Go."

Naruto frowned and closed his eyes and faded away.

A few minutes later Luna was sitting on the ground when Naruto appeared.

Luna said "Good, your back. Now since this is your mind I want you to imagine that when a kagebunshin dispel in the real world it appears here."

Naruto blinked but a few moments later there was a puff of smoke and a kagebunshin appeared.

Luna pointed toward the clone and said "You, come here."

The clone came over to Luna and Luna turned to the real Naruto and said "Place your hand on his head and you will absorb the memories, chakra, and soul that this kagebunshin has."

The kagebunshin and Naruto went wide eyed and Luna saw both about to open thier mouth and she held up her staff and said "Do I need to use this on both of you. Do what I told you."

Both Naruto frowned but the real Naruto did as was told and placed his hand on the head of the kagebunshin in front of him and he suddenly saw the entire short life of the kagebunshin. 

Luna said "Good. Now what you just did is what you need to do with every kagebunshin you create. Come into your mind and absorb it's memory, chakra, and soul back into your body. This is how you should have used the kagebunshin no jutsu...but now I am going to explain how to send your memories back in time. Now I want you to create a kagebunshin right here. Just one but make it look different then your other kagebunshin."

Naruto thought a moment and put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu."

A puff of smoke appeared and a when the smoke cleared Luna blinked and said "I'm not even going to ask why you created a female kagebunshin...I guess that will work. You won't mix her up with your regular kagebunshin."

Luna closed her eyes and took a deep breath and said "Since we are inside of your mind you will notice that unlike a regular kagebunshin, this one doesn't move or do anything. It's because you can't take something from nothing. We are in your mind so it is impossible to create another mind inside you own one...well not impossible but it could cause all kinds of problems with multiple personalities so I won't go into that. What I will tell you is that if you need to send your memories back in time you will have to create a kagebunshin in the real world and instead of absorbing it's memories you will have it place your female clones hand on it's head and absorb it's memories. It will know everything you knew up to the moment it was created as well as anything it learned after it was destroyed. When it gives it's memories to your female clone here it will take those memories back in time until the moment you created her at which time she will come to you and ask you to absorb her memories. When she does you will gain her future knowledge. Do you understand."

Naruto nods and a puff of smoke appeared beside the female clone of Naruto and a male clone of Luna appeared and Luna said "I have done the same thing so that I will know everything you know in order to help you to get stronger so that you will not die until it is time for you to. Now let's leave this place." As she faded from view.

Naruto saw her fade and thought "_How can she leave this place."_ as he also faded.

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself back in his apartment and he heard Luna voice say "Damn it. How in the hell am I suppose to live in this mess."

Naruto eyes widen and he moved to the other room where Luna stood and she pointed her finger at Naruto and said "YOU...I will not be living in a pigsty. You will create a couple of kagebunshin to begin cleaning this place under the orders of one of my kagebunshin while you and I will head out to find a training ground to begin training."

Naruto looked at the clock on the wall and said "But it's 2:21 am in the morning."

Luna said "So what. If your able to stand there and talk then you are able to train. Now create a couple of kagebunshin to leave here and then show me where you normally train at."

Luna saw him begin to open his mouth when a puff of smoke appeared in front of her hand and her staff appeared and she said "Do I need to use this to educate you." as she looked ready to hit him with it.

Naruto gulped and said "No Captain." as he created several kagebunshin and Luna created one and both left the apartment to be cleaned by the clones.

20 minutes later Naruto and Luna were on training ground 7 and Luna looked around and said "Alright, tell me what chakra control excercises you know."

Naruto said "Well...I know the tree climbing and water walking."

Luna looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow before she frowned and said "I hate you Anubis." as she walked over toward a tree and walked up it before she got several leaves of a leaf off of a limb and she walked back down the tree.

Naruto watched as Luna had a leaf begin to float on top of her head, on top of both her hands and on top of both her feet.

Luna said "You can do the kagebunshin no jutsu so that means you have big chakra reserves. I notice when you created them that you have very little chakra control. Chakra control is one of the most important things a person has to have if they wish to survive in battle because the better your control is the longer you can make your chakra last and usually battles are won or lost because someone got tired and made a mistake because of being tired. Now as you can see I am floating leaves on 5 different areas of my body at the same time. This excercise is just like tree climbing and water walking where to much chakra and the leaves blow off and not enough they fall down. I want you to create as many kagebunshin as you can and have them divide up into 5 even teams. One team will work on the head while another on the left hand, another on the right hand, the left foot and finally the right foot...Well what are you waiting for. Make your clones."

Naruto jumped slightly at the commanding tone at the end and created 40 kagebunshin.

Luna took a deep breath and said "I told you to make as many as you could but I guess this will be good enough for now. Now divide like I said and get started. Work for one hour and then dispell one from each group every minute after that. The real you Naruto are to come sit with me." as she turned and walked toward a tree and sat down.

Naruto walked over and sat down beside Luna who said "Alright, let's enter your mind again." as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto blinked and entered his mind and saw Luna standing there and asked "How were you out there."

Luna said "Kagebunshin no jutsu. Now when your clones appear you are to absorb them and thier knowledge and then go back out in the real world and make as many as you can and have then start doing the leaf floating excercise again just like they were before coming back in here and continue to do what I am about to have you do. Have the clones dispell after an hour of work like this first group is. That way you will get about a weeks worth of training done in a single day since you are currently resting to recover your lost chakra while your clones train so when you create more they will be rested and have the knowledge of all those who trained before you. Get it."

Naruto eyes widen and said "Yeah. I think I get it. That's so cool." in an excited tone.

Luna sighed and said "Shut up and listen. I swear I'm going to kill you myself at this rate...Now you know the 12 primary handsigns, right."

Naruto said "Yes."

Luna said "Good. Now the chakra inside your body follows a path and flows through that path like a river. When you make handsigns you are trying to control the flow of the river in order to make it go where you want it to go. Now I want you to imagine a giant glass statue of you to appear in the middle of the arena."

Naruto thought a moment before a glass statue of him about 30 ft tall appeared.

Luna looks at it and said "Good. Now I want you to place your hand on it and send chakra into it."

Naruto looked from the statue to her and asked "Why."

Luna said "What you are going to do is send your chakra into the statue. The statue is a perfect copy of you so it will have a map of your chakra network. By sending chakra through the network you will be able to see where the river of chakra actually goes. This will not only help you learn to better control your chakra later but also help you keep track of the actual amount of chakra in your body. Now like the other chakra control excercises you know. If you send to much chakra into that glass statue where it doesn't follow the rivers path the statue will break and you will have to start all over again. Once you have learned your entire chakra network you will have to make another glass statue but this time holding one of the 12 primary handsigns and map that river. You will have to do it for all 12 primary signs...but looks like it's been an hour. Your clones are starting to appear."

Several hours later Naruto was standing in a huge pile of broke glass and Luna had an amused smile on her face and said "263 statues and you haven't even gotten half of a leg much less the rest of your body."

Naruto glared at her and Luna said "Well it's morning. You need to go take a bath, you stink."

Naruto glared at her even more before he faded away and Luna laughed to herself.


	2. kitsune unbound

I don't own anything

A 13 year old Naruto Uzumaki sat on top of the Hokage monument in the village of Konoha with a depressed look on his face.

Earlier today he had attempted to pass the exam that would allow him to become a Gennin early for the 2nd time and failed.

A female voice from behind Naruto said "Hello."

Naruto blinked and turned around and saw a girl who looked to be around his age if not just a little older standing there and the girl said "I'm Rose. Your Naruto Uzumaki, right."

Naruto said "Yes."

Rose smiled and said "Good, I was looking for you."

Naruto bit his lip as his eyes looked around just a moment and asked "Why were you looking for me."

Rose motioned toward the ground and asked "Do you mind if I sit down with you. Like I said earlier. I've been looking for you and my feet are a little tired from walking around looking for you."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said "I guess it's alright but why were you looking for me."

Rose walked over and sat down beside Naruto and said "I was looking for you because I have a business proposition for you."

Naruto looked confused and Rose said "Before the hidden villages were founded people would usually trade services with other people like for example a farmer who grew wheat would trade some of his wheat with a baker who would grind and bake the wheat into bread and give some of the bread back to the farmer as part of the deal. Trading one service for another. You with me so far."

Naruto said "I think so...but what do you want from me."

Rose smiled slightly and said "I am originally from the Hidden Village of Suna in Wind country. I was sent to Konoha as part of the peace treaty between Konoha and Suna and I was placed in an arrange marriage with a Konoha ninja...However as part of the security for the arrangement I was forced to give up being a ninja since I'm not allowed to leave the village...My husband was one of the Uchiha who were killed in the Uchiha massacre. I was spared that night because I was in the hospital with the Flu...but because of me not being originally from Konoha and the fact I was spared when every other Uchiha but Sasuke was killed by Itachi there has been a lot of suspicion about me being involved or knew about it somehow so people don't trust me."

Naruto bit his lip and asked "Did you know about it or were you involved."

Rose said "No...but you know already how people of Konoha are toward those they don't trust or are suspicious of...Do you know why they actually treat you the way they do."

Naruto frowned and said "No...do you know."

Rose sighed and said "Yes but if I tell you I could be killed for it...I'll tell you if you agree to my business deal but you can't tell anyone that I was the one who told you or like I said I'll be killed for it."

Naruto asked "What is it you want from me."

Rose looked at Naruto and said "I know you have failed to pass the graduation exam twice already and I know why you have can't seem to perform the jutsu you are failing. I'm willing to teach you what I know about being a ninja as well as tell you why your treated like you are if you want me to but in exchange..." as she trailed off.

Naruto said "In exchange what...what is it you want."

Rose closed her eyes and said "Because of what I already explained to you about my history, I am very lonely...What I want from you is to help me not be so lonely."

Naruto said "You mean you want me to become your friend."

Rose smiled slightly and said "If we became friends then I wouldn't mind but that isn't exactly what I want from you...you see...I'm a woman and your a guy...even if you are a little young...what I want from you is to help me feel like a woman again by helping me become a mother."

Naruto eyes widen and said "What do you mean."

Rose said "Basically the deal is sex for skills. You agree to have sex with me and I'll teach you what I know about being a ninja."

Naruto gulped as he looked at Rose and said "I...I don't know what to say..."

Rose looked down and said "Naruto...you know what it feels like to be alone. You can understand some of what I feel."

Naruto frowned


	3. naruto, love of the goddess of the moon

I don't own anything.

This story is a spin off of another story I am writing.

A 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki was sitting on the ground at night with his knees against his chest trying to sleep when the moonlight shined through the tree's on the clearing he was at and a woman appeared.

The woman was around 5'10 with red hair and silver eyes. She walked slowly and silently toward Naruto and said "Hello." gently.

Naruto who had almost fallen asleep looked up startled by the voice and his eyes widen when he saw the woman and the woman smiled at him and said "Hello Naruto."

Naruto looked at her and said quitely "Hello...who are you and how do you know my name."

The woman said "My name is Artemis and I know your name because your very special."

Naruto looked at her confused and Artemis smiled and said "Do you mind if I sit down with you."

Naruto said "I don't mind."

Artemis sat down in front of Naruto and she said "Why are you out here at night. Shouldn't you be inside."

Naruto looked down and said "I don't have any place to go...I'm an orphan."

Artemis eyes softened and got a sad look in them a moment before she said "Can I tell you a story Naruto."

Naruto blinked and looked at Artemis and she smiled and said "The story is about me actually. You see...I'm a goddess. The Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, Childbirth, and Maidens."

Naruto eyes got wide and said "Really."

Silver light began to flow around Artemis shocking Naruto and Artemis smiled gently at him and said "Yes Naruto, I really am a goddess, and I am here to tell you a story. Would you like to here my story."

Naruto was a little scared but nods his head and Artemis said "My story begins many years ago. One of my half sisters, Aphrodite is her name. She had many children and one of her children was a son named Bill. Bill was accused of committing a terrible crime that hurt a young maiden...Back then I wasn't the nicest goddess when it comes to men because I have seen women hurt far to many times by men over the years...and when Bill was accused of the crime he was accused of I believed he was guilty simply because he was a man...I killed him...Turns out I was wrong and he was innocent."

Naruto eyes widen as he heard this and Artemis looked down as she said that.

Artemis took a deep breath and said "Back then I had been a maiden goddess and never had any children myself. Aphrodite was angry at me for killing her son and she said that I was a heartless bitch who so stuck up in my rightous attitude to care about the innocent lives that I was hurting because of my hatred for men...She asked the council of the gods to punish me."

Naruto asked "What was your punishment."

Artemis looked at him and said "It was the kindess and most painful punishment ever...You see, there was a mortal family who was about to give birth to a child but the child was not actually going to be born. I had my memories seal away and placed into the unborn female child and my family healed the child so that it wouldn't die when it was born. I then lived as a mortal girl growing up, falling in love, getting married...and then I had a child. A son."

Naruto said "Really."

Artemis laughed gently and said "Yes really...but there is more to my story. You see...there are laws that were created to protect the children of the gods. One of those laws is a god is not allowed to raise thier demigod children themselves. Demigod is the name of a child of from a god and a mortal. A demigod is suppose to be raised by thier mortal parent."

Naruto frowned and said "But why."

Artemis sighed and said "There are several reasons...The biggest one is gods are not allowed to fight each other directly because it always leads to war, death, and destruction. In the past the other gods did raise thier children but had many and trained them to help them fight other gods...it was a dark time in the history of the world...that's the reason gods are not allowed to raise thier demigod children themselves. So that thier children are not directly used to fight wars against other gods and create war, death, and destruction."

Naruto pursed his lips and said "That's not fair."

Artemis said "I know...it's one of the reasons I said I would remain a maiden. I didn't want to bring a child into this world full of pain and suffering...but I am truly grateful to have a son that I love with every ounce of my being...a son I am looking at right now."

Naruto blinked and looked at Artemis who was looking at him and he looked confused a moment before he began to move his head around looking to see if there was anyone else before he looked at Artemis and pointed his finger at himself and said "Me." in a unsure but hopeful voice.

Artemis nods her head and the next moment she was tackled into a hug by Naruto who screamed "MOM." as he squeezed her and burried his face into her chest as he kept his eyes closed afraid this was all a dream.

Artemis wrapped her arms around Naruto and closed her eyes as tears fell down her eyes as well.

After several minutes of holding each other Artemis said "There's still much I need to tell you son. Do you think you can listen to what I need to tell you."

Naruto asked "Do I have to let you go."

Artemis said "No, you can hold onto me all night." as she held onto him a little bit tighter.

Naruto relaxed into her arms and Artemis said "The night you were born, your father and I both died, or at least my mortal body died. It took me nearly two years to recover from that and I wanted to return for you before that but then the fates came to me and told me something."

Naruto looked confused and said "The fates...whose that...and what did they tell you."

Artemis closed her eyes and said "The fates are 3 anceint women who were chosen by Lord Chaos himself. They are Clotho, the spinner, who decides if a person is to be born, then there is Lachesis, the measurer, who decides how long a person will live, and then there is Atropos, she who can not be turned. It is she who decides when someone dies...even the gods are bound by the power of the fates...When they came to me I was getting ready to come and get you and bring you to where the gods seat of power is."

Running her hand through Naruto hair she said "They told me that I had to choose a path, one of three choices...The first choice was to come and get you as I had planned but then I would watch you die in a war that is coming in the near future that will decide the immediate fate of the gods...the second choice was to come here and raise you...but then when the war came they warned me about the enemy that we would have faced would have come here and killed you and then me before the war started in order to weaken the other gods and they would lose the war and they would all die."

Naruto frowned and said "Since your here does that mean we are going to die."

Artemis said "The first and second choice they gave me were choices I couldn't accept. I couldn't accept that if I accepted either of those choices that you would die...I could handle myself or the other gods dying but not you son...I would gladly die if it meant you lived...so when they gave me the final choice I reluctantly accepted it."

Naruto looked up and asked "What was the choice mom."

Artemis looked at him and smiled kindly and said "The fates told me that there was dark times coming in the future both here and where I come from. They said that unless this darkness was stopped that it would spread to consume the entire world...they told me that they could not directly do anything to stop this darkness...but that if I would be willing to allow you to become thier champion then they could use you to fight this darkness...they told me that if I would do this then they would remove your string of fate from the tapestry of fate...that they would not decide how long you live or when you would die...that it would be completely your choice by your own actions...and I agreed."

Naruto looked confused and said "What does that mean mom."

Artemis reached into her pocket and pulled out a black necklace and said "This is your choice son. The fates gave me this necklace. If you place it on your neck then you agree to become the fates champion. I do not know what that will mean but the fates told me that this is your choice...If you agree then I will be allowed to take you from here and bring you to my homeland for a few months. We will be allowed one day after we leave here to be together and then one day when we leave there to come back to be together free from the ancient laws. Other then that we will have to follow the ancient laws. They said that they would give you quest to finish and that sometimes if you complete enough quest successully and impress them that they would give us a free bonus day together. I know it doesn't sound like much but it's better then most gods get to be with thier children."

Naruto frowned and said "What happens if I refuse to become thier champion."

Artemis sighed and said "Then it will depend on if I decide to stay here or take you with me. Either choice one or choice two. If I take you with me then I would be bound by the ancient laws and could watch you but only actually be with you if were lucky and you would die...but if I stay then I become an enemy to the other gods and we will have not only the enemy the fates told me about but also the other gods and the fates themselves would be against us and you would still die...It's not much choice but it's all they would give us...you have to decide son."

Naruto frowned as he looked at the necklace and said "I don't care as long as I get to be with you mom." as he took the necklace and put it around his neck.

The moment the necklace touched his skin Naruto winced as he felt like his skin was on fire for just a moment and he reached up to take the necklace off when he felt the neckalce wasn't there.

Artemis grabbed his hands and said "It's alright son. The fates marked you. If I had a mirror I could show you what I mean but you have a tattoo shaped like the necklace around your neck. Now come on. We only have a day to be together and I want to spend it together but not here. I want to show you where I live." as she grabbed Naruto tightly and covered his eyes, the next moment both disappeared in a beam of silver light.

When Naruto could see again he found himself in a building with white stone colums and silver. The furniture seemed to made of different animal skins and there were different plants that made the place feel like it was part of the forest.

Naruto took a deep breath and immediately began to relax and fill himself becoming content.

Artemis saw this and smiled gently and said "This is my temple, my home...you will always be welcomed here my son." as bent down and gently kissed the top of his head.

A cough caused Artemis to tense before she turned her head.

Naruto hearing the cough and feeling his mother tense turned his head to look at her and saw her turn her head and looked the direction Artemis was looking.

Naruto saw 3 females standing there. One looked like a little girl just a little older then him. One looked like a woman a little older then his mother and the last looked like an elderly woman.

Artemis frowned and said "Why are you here. I thought you said that I would have an entire day with him."

The eldest looking woman said "You do but first we need to meet your son and introduce ourselves as well as show you both something to help you understand what you have both agreed to. Do not worry. The time you have together has not actually started yet so all the time you had so far has been a free bonus."

The middle age woman said "Naruto Uzumaki, son of Artemis, we are the fates you were told about. I am Lachesis, this is Clotho, and this is Antropos."

Clotho said "We are the fates. It is these forms you will always see us in, even when others see us in other forms."

Antropos said "You have agreed to be our champion. With this choice you will recieve power. A power that will help you understand the power of fate...but will also give you the ability to control destiny."

Lachesis held up her hand and five books appeared in her hand and said "Take these books Naruto so we may begin to explain things to you and your mother so that we can leave and you both can begin to enjoy your time together."

Naruto looked up at his mother and Artemis said "It's alright Naruto."

Naruto moved over to Lachesis and took the books and as soon as he did he blinked and stepped back as he saw two glowing objects appear in front of him with symbols he didn't recognise.

Antropos said "You have just activated the power we have given you. Since you are so young and do not know how to read I will explain what you see that only you and us can see. Your mother can't see it what you see. Nobody but us can. The words that appeared are telling you what the books are and asking if you wish to accept them. This box here is asking yes and this box is asking no. Press your hand on the word yes."

Naruto reached up and touched the word yes and when he did the books in his hands disappeared in a puff of smoke startling Naruto and he blinked and read the words

**You have accepted the book basic English for children.**

**You have accepted the book basic Greek for children.**

**You have accepted the book basic Latin for children.**

**You have accepted the book basic Kanji for children.**

**You have accepted the basic book Kana for children.**

Naruto said "I have accepted the basic books of English, Greek, Latin, Kanji, and Kana. What does that mean."

Clotho said "This part might be confusing to you but your mother should be able to understand this some. Basically you have been given a gift similar to that of an RPG video game. This was arranged in a way to help you understand the missions that we need you to do as our champion as well as help you get stronger then you could normally. A few moments ago you did not know how to read or understand what you read. You now have basic understanding of 5 languages. All 5 languages that your mother has experience with."

Antropos said "This does not mean that you can just pick up any book and be able to automatically understand it. Artemis, please come here and hold my hand so you will be able to see what your son is seeing."

Artemis walked over and took Antropos hand and Lachesis said "Look here in the bottom left corner of your vision Naruto. You see the word Menu."

Naruto nods his head and Lachesis said "Touch it."

Naruto reached out and touched the word and a huge screen appeared with a picture of Naruto and his name under the picture and then under his name was

**NARUTO UZUMAKI**

**LEVEL 1**

**EXP 0/10**

**HP 5/10 **

**CP ?/100 **

**STRENGTH:**

**SPEED:**

**STAMINA:**

**ATTACK:**

**DEFENSE:**

**DEX:**

**INT:**

**SKILL:**

_**READING**_

**EQUIPTMENT:**

**ITEMS:**

Clotho said "This is your basic stats Naruto. You are currently level 1 because you do not have any actual experience for what you will need in the future. HP is your Health Points. If you hit Zero you will pass out. If you drop to Zero you die. You are currently at 5 out of 10 HP. The reason your HP is so low is because of your age as well as current health because of the condition you have had to live with so far. Physical activities as well as proper food and health care will increase your HP as will leveling up by life experience."

Lachesis said "Next is you CP or Chakra Points. You will learn more about Chakra in the future either from your mother or from other sources."

Antropos said "Next is your strength. This is how much power you have. Since you have not done anything physical to test your physical stregnth since you accepted our offer this stat is currently unknown.

Clotho said "Speed is how fast you are at physical activities. Speed can be used directly to help you do something quicker but will cost you to use your stamina. Speed gives you a bonus in attack or defense. As you can see speed and the next few items are blank until you are able to do something to activate them so they can be tested."

Lachesis said "Stamina is how long you are able to do physical activites. The more stamina you have the better off you will be in the long run."

Antropos said "Attack is how strong your physical attacks are. An example of this is if you punched something Attack would tell how much damage you are able to do. Attack is a combination of Strength, Speed, and Stamina. If you are at full Stamina then you will get a plus 1 attack bonus. If you are at half stamina then you get no bonus. If you are tired and attack your Stamina will actually count as a penalty and will give you a minus 1 attack bonus which means it will do less damage. Using Speed to help you attack will decrease your Stamina quicker over time."

Clotho said "Defense is next. Defense is made up of any defense points your cloths/armor provides you plus your Dex and Speed. You should know though that your the weight of any item you are physically carrying, meaning cloths, armor, weapons, scrolls, etc...anything you are carrying will slow your speed down."

Lachesis said "Basically if you have a Speed of 20 but are carrying items that that have a penalty of 22 then you speed will decrease your over all strength by 2 and will reduce your stamina by 2. However if you have a Speed of 20 and are only carrying a penalty of 18 then you will have a speed bonus of 2 that you can add to your Strength at the cost of 2 to your stamina. You will understand this better with time and experience."

Antropos said "Next is Dex or Dexterity. Basically it means how acrobatic you are. For every 5 points of Dex you get you, you lose 1 on Strength. For ever 5 you get on Strength you lose 1 on Dex."

Clotho smirked and said "And then we have INT or Intelligence. This is the best ability of all. It is a combonation of your skills. For every 10 levels you have in skills you gain 1 point in Intelligence. Below the word Skills you only have one skill so far. Reading. Click Reading Naruto."

Naruto clicked it and the screen changed and the words

**English Level:1-1**

**Greek Level:1-1**

**Latin Level:1-1**

**Kanji Level:1-1**

**Kana Level:1-1**

Lachesis said "You are at level 1-1. You have the basic reading level of a Kindergarden child in each of the 5 languages you have unlocked. In order to advance these skills you will need to to read and gain experience in each of these languages. The more you read the more experience you will gain. Once you have reached. When you gain enough experience you will go from 1-1 to 1-2, then 1-3, 1-4. When you reach the next level after that you will be at 2-1. This will mean you have 2 skill points in that language. There are a total of 10 levels to each language...but there are many languages in the world. Some that your mother knows that are now dead languages. You never know when those languages might come in handy...Of course you can't just start reading a level 10 book and be able to understand it. You have to start off with a beginner book in those languages."

Antropos said "Demigods like you are cursed with ADHD because of your battle instincts you are gifted with. This effects all demigods. If a demigod was to train themselves to understand books level by level like you have they could eliminate the effect of thier ADHD. It means that your mind easily wonders if you don't understand something. If you find something that is to advance for you to understand then the letters will be scrambled because of your ADHD."

Artemis blinked and said "Really. I didn't know that."

Clotho said "Only Athena knows this but she stays silent to make it a challenge for her children to overcome so that she could tell the truly gifted from the regular children she had."

Artemis frowned as she heard this.

Naruto asked "Who is Athena." with a confused look on his face.

Artemis looked at her son and said "My half sister. She is also a goddess."

Naruto looked confused slightly but said "Oh."

Antropos said "This system is set up for all your skills Naruto. If you find a scroll or someone that will teach the basic taijutsu of a style and accept it like you did the books we gave you then you will unlock that basic taijutsu but you will only be at level one unless you physically practice it to gain experience with that style. Once you get to level 10 experience, you can then unlock intermediate taijutsu in that style if you find a scroll or someone to teach it to you. Sometimes you can only unlock basic of something and sometimes you will find something that is to advance for you to learn because you don't have the basic requirement to use it. If that is the case then you won't be able to unlock it."

Clotho said "Now it is time to look at Equiptment. Select the black arrow at the top of the screen so we can leave this menu and go back to the main menu and then select Equiptment."

Naruto did as he was told and when he did it showed a picture of Naruto body and with an arrow pointing to his head, chest, arms, hands, legs, and feet with several boxes connected to each arrow.

Lachesis said "These 6 arrow point to the 6 major body sections. As you can see there are several boxes connected with each arrow. Some of the boxes have items in them. Those items are the cloths Naruto is currently wearing. We know you plan to get him new cloths and those will be destroyed since they are rags that don't fit him which is why they don't have any value connected to them. When you get him new cloths the cloths will offer some defense to him but remember the penalty warning we gave earlier. If the cloths are to bulky or heavy for him to properly wear then they will damage his other stats. He will have to learn to balance out his equiptment with his stats to get the best combo of both that will help his defense and attack. You should understand this already Artemis from your time as Kushina."

Artemis nods and said "Will he be able to wear enchanted cloths."

Lachesis said "Just like how we told you that if he finds instructions on a higher skill without the basic he wouldn't be able to use it the same will apply to his equiptment which includes any weapons he will carry. If you give him a sword and he does not have the basic skills to use a sword he won't be able to use the sword."

Artemis said "I see."

Naruto looked confused and asked "See what mom."

Artemis said "I'll show you when we are alone son. Let's listen to the fates so we they can do what they need to and we can have our time together."

Naruto nods his head and Antropos said "Remember our agreement Artemis. You can only be with your son the day you bring him from his homeland here and on the day you take him back unless we give him a reward for completing a challenge we have set up for him."

Artemis said "I know."

Clotho said "We can not force you to do this but we can give you some advice. It is your choice if you wish to accept this advice."

Lachesis said "When Naruto appears at Camp can claim him as your son...but doing so will draw attention from not only your allies but also your enemies. Your brother will be excited and will try to help influence your son...but Aphrodite might try to make his life harder because she might still want revenge on you for her child you killed. Then there is also the enemies we can't tell you about...And you won't be able to help him if those who wish to harm him were to follow him back to his homeland."

Artemis frowned and said "What are you saying." with narrowed eyes.

Antropos said "You will not be able to stay at camp with him because of your duties and the ancient laws. You have not told your hunters about your son or anyone else. Unless they are at camp your cabin will be empty besides your son and even then there will be conflict...he will be alone and possibly subjected to abuse from the children of gods who would like to hurt you...just like he was before we allowed you to return to him. If you officially claim him that is what you will bring upon him...but your brother Hermes allows all unclaimed to stay in his cabin. You can keep the fact you are Naruto mother a secret since you were known as Kushina and when we helped with your punishment we never told anyone who you were, where you were, or what happened to you. Naruto knows who you are and knows that you would claim him in an instant if you could...but wouldn't if it meant he would be happy with friends, healthy, and safe."

Clotho said "We suggest that you don't officially claim him until he is strong enough to protect himself from the dangers that come with being your son. You can officially bless him with your power making him your champion since he is will be your only child. Should anyone ask why you blessed him you can say tell them to speak with us about it. We will be more then happy to remind them why we are not to be questioned."

All 3 sisters smiled evily at this causing both Naruto and Artemis to take a step backwards.

Lachesis said "This has an added bonus. When you are given permission to be with Naruto you can take the form of Kushina which hides your godly presence and will help confuse others who try to figure out who Naruto is the son of as well as make it where if something happens in Konoha that requires you to show up, you can use the fact Kushina was the heiress of the Uzumaki CLAN to your advantage. I'm sure your time as Kushina can help you realize ways to use that to help your son with his life there. Especially since they think your dead like the rest of the clan when Whirlpool was destroyed...funny how people always underestimate the Uzumaki's. Huh." with a smirk.

Artemis eyes widen at this and said "You sneaky bitches. You planned this all along. Didn't you."

Antropos walked forward and placed a hand on Naruto shoulders and Naruto eyes became heavy before he fell to the ground shocking Artemis who screamed Naruto name and moved to his side quickly.

Antropos said "He only sleeps Artemis. This is not for his ears yet."

Artemis frowned and looked at the fates and said "What isn't for his ears."

Clotho said "Your husband Minato was more then you believe he was. This power that we gave him...it wasn't given to him. It was simply unlocked by us. It has always been there. Locked in him, locked in his father, locked in his grandfather and his grandfather and his grandfather...all the way back to the Six Realm Sage...Or you might know him better as Lord Chaos."

Artemis eyes widen as she heard this and looked shocked and said "Minato and Naruto are decendants of Lord Chaos."

Lachesis said "Just like the gods have Greek and Roman aspects, Lord Chaos also has two asepcts. Chaos, and Order. The Senju are decendants of Chaos, the Uchiha are decendants of Order...The Uzumaki are decendants of both Chaos and Order...that is why when Kushina died and you returned to your godly form you got the bonus of the Uzumaki bloodline as well as the perks you had being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi which was created by Chaos and Order in order to protect his children and thier decendants from his creation Gaia and those who came from her. That is why the Bijuu are as powerful as a primordial."

Antropos said "We did not plan for things to play out like this. The Gods were never meant to learn about the elemental nations. The danger that comes...we saw the gods most likely falling to this threat and it would have spread to the elemental nations. You were meant to be a last resort. If the gods fell to the coming threat then when the threat came to the elemental nation, your memories and godly powers would have been unlocked and with the power of the Kyuubi and your skills you gained being Kushina and being an Uzumaki, you would have been able to defeat this coming threat but it would have most likely cost you, your life and if you didn't die then you would have died of old age. We have no control over the decendants of Chaos and Order which is why we couldn't prevent what happened that night from happening. When Minato fell in love with you it was his own choosing just like it was your choice to marry him and have his child. The events that happened that night was caused by the actions of the decendants of Chaos and Order."

Clotho said "Creating the Summoning contract between Thantos and mortals in the elemental nation was done by a decendant of Lord Chaos so we couldn't control that but had to make Thantos swear an oath never to reveal anything he learns there. When your husband summoned Thantos to seal Kyuubi into your son we had no control over that and he did not recognise you becaue you were Kushina. Because of the both the threat here and the one created by the decendants of Lord Chaos and Order we have no choice but to ask for the assistance of the only person who has not only the power but the ability to possibly stop both threats from destroying both the elemental nations and the lands here."

Artemis frowned and said "Your using my son."

Lachesis said "No...we are trying to protect him. You don't know what is coming...what he will have to face even if we would never have done anything."

Artemis looked at her sleeping son and said "Will he be OK."

Antropos said "His fate is his own to decide. You can help guide him but in the end the choice has and always will be his."

Artemis closed her eyes and said "What must I do."

Clotho walked over and placed her hand on Artemis shoulder and said "Do you really want to know."

Artemis looked at the three sisters and said "I'll do anything to protect my son and make him happy."

As the three sister began to smile Artemis thought "_Why do I feel like I am going to regret this."_

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself sitting on a couch and heard the sound of something hitting wood and turned toward the sound and saw his mother banging her head against the table she was sitting at.

Naruto blinked and blinked again before he looked around the room and then back at his mother and said "Are you alright mom."

Artemis who was about to hit her head against the table turned and saw Naruto awake and she said "What son."

Naruto asked "Are you alright mom."

Artemis said "Yes son...it's just...it's nothing. Just something I need to work on later. How are you feeling son."

Naruto looked confused a moment and said "Ok I guess."

Just then his stomach growled and Artemis said "Sounds like your hungry. Come on. Our day together has began and we got so much to do and so little time. Let's go grab a bite to eat and then get you some new cloths and I have so much to talk to you about."

Naruto got up and walked over to Artemis who features began to change. She still had red hair but now her eyes were green and she looked at Naruto and said "When I was mortal this is what I looked like...Son...I thought about what the fates said before you fell asleep last night and...as much as I want to claim you right now I think they are right and I should wait until you are strong enough to protect yourself. The world is very dangerous and there are many who would like nothing more then to hurt me and those I care about...but I will leave the choice to you. Do you want me to officially claim you now or do you want me to wait until you can protect yourself."

Naruto bit his lip and said "What's the difference...Would I still be your son."

Artemis said "You will always be my son...but...well let's think of it as a game. A prank really. Your father and I both loved pranks when we were children."

Naruto eyes widen and said "Really...wait...whose my dad."

Artemis bent down and said "Your father was a very special man...You look almost exactly like him...I could tell you now but I think I want to encourage you to earn it. Right now you are 5 years old. If you can get to level 10 between now and the time you start the ninja accademy I will tell you who your father was. That means you have two years to reach level 10. Do you think you can work hard enough in two years to reach level 10."

Naruto said "Yes I can, believe it."

Artemis slapped her forehead and said "And there is he Uzumaki blood in you." causing Naruto to look confused.

Artemis sighed and said "Anyways son, you will always be my son but do you have heard what the fates and I have thought...what do you think son. Do you want to prank everyone and keep the fact your my son a secret for now." 

Naruto frowned and said "Who do I tell everyone my parents are...am I still going to be an orphan."

Artemis said "No son...when I am looking like this I will be going by the name Kushina Uzumaki, the name I had when I was mortal. If I am in this form you can call me mom until I claim you officially...you will learn what claiming is later. You can tell everyone that you are the son of Kushina Uzumaki. You can tell them you are the heir of the Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool."

Naruto looked confused and asked "Whirlpool."

Kushina said "It's where the Uzumaki family came from before the village was destroyed. We are one of the last Uzumaki left in the world but you are the Heir...as much as I hate to say it...and I really am going to hate saying this...but you will have to restore the Uzumaki clan...which means you will have to have several wives...and have lots of kids."

Naruto looked confused and said "If I have lots of kids will they also be your kids mom."

Kushina said "No son, they would be my grandki...ds...grandkids. Grandkids...oh my son is so manly. He's going to give me grandbabies." as she scooped Naruto up in her arms and began to spin him around screaming about grandbabies.

20 minutes later, a very scared and mentally scarred 5 year old Naruto was holding the hand of his mother as they left the temple of Artemis to go get something to eat.

After Kushina and Naruto had breakfast at a small diner near Central Park, they began to walk down the streets and Naruto was looking around in awe at all the sights of vehicles and buildings as well as the number of people.

Kushina smiled as she held Naruto hand and saw the look of wonder on his face. She said "It's amazing, isn't it. All these people living here...There are more people in this one city then all of the elemental nations put together."

Naruto looked at his mom and said "How is that possible."

Kushina looked at Naruto and said "It's possible because the people of the world have come to believe that it is thier responsibility to create a better future for the next generation then the one they had...that is the hope and dream of nearly every parent...that thier children will have a better life then they have...people have done everything they can to achieve that goal. Sometimes it's was something easy...but sometimes it was very painful...come on son, lets go into this store." as she guided them into a building.

Kushina smiled at the excited and amazed look Naruto had as they got on the 'moving stairs'. When they got to the third floor Kushina lead Naruto to a section where children cloths were.

Kushina began to pick up different cloths and held them in front of Naruto before she would either shake her head or put it over her arm.

3 hours later Naruto excitement died down as he left the store with his mom who had several bags in her arms. After getting into a cab Kushina was able to make most of the bags disappear with her godly powers shocking Naruto but he got an amazed look on his face as his mom whispered keeping what he saw a secret.

After visiting another clothing store and getting some children toys while they were there Kushina and Naruto had lunch together before they went into a book store and Kushina began to grab several books while she told Naruto to look at the children fiction section though she kept a very close eye on him.

Naruto found 5 books that he thought he would like to read.

After checking out the 5 books Naruto picked out along with another 30 that Kushina picked out, they went to central park and Kushina let Naruto go out on the play ground and have fun with some of the other kids while she sat on a park bench.

A woman with brown hair walked over and said "Do you mind if I sit down with you."

Kushina looked at the woman and said "No, I don't mind." as she moved over a little.

The woman sat down next to Kushina and said "Thanks, my feet are killing me. I swear my son is an endless source of energy."

Kushina said "Really, sounds like he's a handful. I'm Kushina by the way. Kushina Uzumaki."

The woman smiled and said "Sally Jackson. It's a pleasure to meet you...do you mind if I ask you something."

Kushina said "No, I don't mind." as she looked at Sally but kept an eye on Naruto who was now playing with a black hair boy about his age.

Sally took a deep breath and said "Is it really safe."

Kushina blinked and said "Is what really safe." as she looked more closely at Sally.

Sally looked over at the children and said "My son Perseus...his father said he wouldn't be safe with me...he asked me to send him there...to that camp."

Kushina eyes widen as she this said "What do you mean."

Sally looked at Kushina and said "When I look at you, I see the same thing I saw when I saw Percy father...Your a goddess...aren't you."

Kushina eyes widen again slightly and said "Your clear sighted."

Sally nods her head and said "Yeah, the mist doesn't work on me. I can see your features and see you have green eyes...but I can also see...well you got two other features. Like your three people. Ones your greek form and ones your roman...isn't it. I don't recognise the other."

Kushina said "It's something like that...why did you come over here."

Sally took a deep breath and said "Percy father warned me about the danger of monsters coming after Percy because of his scent...I thought I could hide him...I...I thought that if I married a man who was so...repulsive that his scent would be able to hide my son's scent...I've found someone I think would work...but..." as she raised up the sleeve of her coat and Kushina eyes widen before they narrowed in anger as she saw bruises on Sally arm.

Sally looked at Kushina and said "His names Gabe...I can take him hitting me if it means protecting Percy...but last night Percy accidently spilled his glass of milk on the table and it spilled on Gabe lap...Gabe...When I tried to stop him he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall and I got knocked out...when I woke up Percy was curled up in a ball with bruises on him from where Gabe beat him...Oh gods, I'm a horrible mother. I wanted to keep him with me to protect my son but..." as she burst into tears.

Kushina quickly pulled Sally into a hug to comfort her and she said "Tell me where you live and I promise you will never have to worry about this Gabe again."

Sally said "But what about my son...I don't want to lose him...I know that if he goes to this camp I'll most likely never see him again. If he stays with me he'll be in danger because of the monsters unless I have someone like Gabe to cover his scent...but he won't be safe with someone like Gabe...I don't want to lose my son. I can't lose my son...but I don't want to see him get hurt." as she got a little hysterical.

Kushina eyes softened and said "It's not an easy choice. I have to make the same choice myself for my son. I wish I could keep him by my side but doing so will put him in danger even more then...you need to get your son and come with me." as she tensed up.

Sally looked at Kushina who was looking off to the side.

Sally followed Kushina gaze saw an old woman with a dog but as she looked saw a haze around the woman and dog and Kushina stood up and said "Where's your son."

Sally pointed toward the black hair boy that was playing with Naruto and Kushina said "Come on, let's get our children. We need to get out of here." as she moved toward the kids while keeping an eye on the woman and her dog.

Sally moved quickly and grab her son Percy hand and said "We need to leave son."

Kushina grab Naruto hand and said "Come on Naruto, we got some place we need to go. You coming Sally." as she looked at Sally and ignored the pout Naruto had on his face.

Sally glanced at the woman and the dog who was eying them and nods her head and both women began to walk away holding the boys hands.

Naruto saw his mom frowning and said "Is everything OK mom."

Kushina looked at Naruto and said "Yes, we just still have a lot to do and so little time. Come with me." as she turned down an ally.

Sally looked at Kushina and said "No, I...We got to go. Come Percy." as she began to walk away quickly.

Kushina frowned as she saw Sally and Percy get into a cab and drive away and Naruto looked sad and said "Why did they have to go mom."

Kushina looked down at Naruto and said "They had things they had to do and so do we, come on." as she covered his eyes as they stood in the ally and both disappeared in a silver light.

When Naruto could see again they were back at Artemis temple and Naruto looked up at his mom and she said "There's a few things I still want to do together before our time runs out. Stay right here. I'll be back in a minute." as she left the room.

Naruto began to look around the room and touching a few objects when Kushina returned with a silver tray that had several items on it and she set the tray on a table and said "Son, come here. I want to try something."

Naruto walked over and sat down next to Naruto and Kushina said "There is something I am going to teach you later called sealing. It's a special skill that the Uzumaki clan is famous for. Your father and I were both very good with seals and so will you be one day but for now I want to try a little experiment with sealing. Would you be willing to let me have a couple of drops of your blood to test something." 

Naruto looked at Kushina and said "How will you get my blood mom and why do you need it."

Kushina said "You know how last night I could see what you see when I was touching the fates. I think I can do that again if I was touching your blood so I wanted to create a small seal that would allow me to see what you see so I can better help you. As for how I will get your blood, I will use that blade right there to make a small cut on your finger but I will heal it right after so it will only hurt a moment. Will you let me do this son."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Do it." as he held up his finger but looked away.

Kushina smiled gently and cut Naruto finger and let the blood flow into a bottle of ink and when she had enough she healed his finger and said "All done." as she began to shake the bottle of ink and blood mixing it together.

Kushina took a quill from the tray and a silver bracelet and began to draw symbols on it as Naruto turned to watch and a few minutes later Kushina said "Seal." and the ink glowed a moment before shrinking on the bracelet.

Kushina put the bracelet on and blinked a moment and said "It worked. I can see everything again."

Naruto said "So what now mom."

Kushina saw a exclamation point by the word Menu and said "It looks like you got a message son. You see that symbol that is glowing next to the word Menu. I believe that is notice to tell you something has changed. Click on the word Menu so we can see what is going on."

Naruto clicked on it and the menu appeared

**NARUTO UZUMAKI**

**LEVEL 2**

**EXP 10/25**

**HP 11/20 **

**CP ?/120 **

**STRENGTH:7**

**SPEED:10**

**STAMINA:14/30**

**ATTACK:6(BASE 7, -1EQUIP)**

**DEFENSE:6(BASE 3, +1EQUIP, +2 DEX )**

**DEX:2**

**INT:1**

**SKILL:**

_**READING 6PTS**_

_**OBSERVATION 2PTS**_

_**AWARENESS 1PTS**_

_**SHOPPING 1PTS**_

_**TRAVEL 1PTS**_

_**PICK POCKET 1PTS**_

**EQUIPTMENT:(-1 OFFENSE, +1 DEFENSE)**

**ITEMS:**

Kushina eyes widen as she saw the stats and skills before they narrowed and said "Son, why do you have a pick pocket skill."

Naruto looked confused and said "I don't know mom."

Kushina said "Click on it."

Naruto clicked on it and both began to read

**PICK POCKET LEVEL 1**

**By using observation and awareness you observed someone pick pocket another person. You now have the abilty to try and pick pocket another person. After level 1, 10 percent chance of success added to each level earned.**

Kushina scowled a moment before she said "I suppose...Lets check out your other skills. Click on Reading.

**READING**

**English Level:1-2**

**Greek Level:1-1**

**Latin Level:1-1**

**Kanji Level:1-1**

**Kana Level:1-1**

Kushina nods and said "I guess you were reading all the signs as we walked and shopped...Good job son." Naruto smiled at the praise and clicked on another skill.

**OBSERVATION LEVEL 2**

**Observation is the skill of observing others to pick up details of what they are doing. The higher your obervation level the more details you will be able to pick up and the more likely you will be to copy the skills that you observe. Level 2 Observation Unlocks level 1 Awareness.**

**AWARENESS LEVEL 1**

**Awareness is the skill of knowing the location of objects and people around you in order to reach the target easier or avoid the target of your observation.**

**SHOPPING LEVEL 1**

**By observing someone buying or selling you have unlocked the skill shopping. By observing and experiencing shopping new skills and levels will be unlocked.**

**TRAVEL LEVEL 1**

**Travel is the ability to travel from one location to another. By observing and experiencing the different forms of travel new levels will be unlocked.**

Kushina smiled and hugged her son and said "You did very well on your first day with your new skills son.I'm very proud of you. Now come on. I got some books I want you to look at."

Naruto followed his mother and they soon found the bags of books they had got earlier and Kushina said "Go ahead son, pick up the books and see if you can obsorb them."

Naruto picked up the first book and blinked as words appeared

**How to learn to write for children. Requires Level 1 Reading. Would you like to gain the ability to write.**

Naruto clicked yes and the book disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kushina saw this and smiled as Naruto picked up the next book.

**Basic Math. Requires Level 1 numbers. You can not learn at this time.**

Naruto frowned and said "I can't learn this. It says I need to have Level 1 numbers.

Kushina slapped her head and said "Of course. I should have thought of that...Well go ahead and grab the other books and see if you can get them.

After going through all the books Kushina had bought Naruto was able to gain several new skills.

**NARUTO UZUMAKI**

**LEVEL 2**

**EXP 10/25**

**HP 11/20 **

**CP ?/120 **

**STRENGTH:7**

**SPEED:10**

**STAMINA:14/30**

**ATTACK:6(BASE 7, -1EQUIP)**

**DEFENSE:6(BASE 3, +1EQUIP, +2 DEX )**

**DEX:2**

**INT:2**

**SKILL:**

_**READING,WRITTING, and ARITHMETIC 12PTS**_

_**English, Greek, Latin, Kanji, Kana, Numbers, Math**_

_**OBSERVATION 2PTS**_

_**AWARENESS 1PTS**_

_**BUSINESS 4PTS**_

_**Shopping, Trade, Negotiation, U.S. Currency**_

_**TRAVEL 3PTS**_

_**Maps, Exploration, Walking**_

_**PICK POCKET 1PTS**_

**EQUIPTMENT:(-1 OFFENSE, +1 DEFENSE)**

**ITEMS:**

Kushina saw the updates and smiled and said "That's good son. I wrote down what restrictions you said that you needed to get these other skills and I will work on seeing if I can't get them. This helped us figure out how to help you learn new things. Luckily me just showing you the 10 basic numbers and explaining them was enough for you to learn them."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "My head hurts mom."

Kushina eyes softened and said "You got a headache...Probably information overload. The same problem people have with Kagebunshins."

Naruto looked confused and Kushina saw this and said "I'll explain later son. For now lets go get something to eat and then we can come back and play together with your new toys for the rest of the night."

Naruto frowned and said "I have to goto camp tomorrow...Don't I."

Kushina bent down and said "I wish you could stay with me forever son...unfortinately we can't...I have my duties as a goddess and there are also the ancient laws stopping us...but look at it this way son. While you are at camp you can make new friends like your friend Percy and learn new things so that way when we are together again in a couple of months then we can spend more time doing things and less learning."

Naruto smiled at that thought and said "I love you mommy."

Kushina pulled him into a hug and said "And I love you also my little Maelstrom."

Naruto blinked and said "Maelstrom. What's that."

Kushina smiled and said "It's what your name means. It's another word for a whirlpool...It's also an ingrediant in Ramen because it's shaped like a whirlpool."

Naruto titled his head to the side and Kushina said "You'll find out later."

Naruto scrunched up his nose and said "I'm going to hate those words."

Kushina laughed as she pulled Naruto into another hug.

The next day Naruto was holding Kushina hand as they walked down a dirt road and Kushina said "So you know what to do son."

Naruto said "When people ask me my parents names I tell them my mothers name is Kushina Uzumaki and I don't know my fathers name."

Kushina said "Right...I promise you son that the very moment you get strong enough to protect yourself I will reveal to the world your my son."

Naruto said "And an Uzumaki never goes back on thier word."

Kushina smiled and said "That's right son." before she looked ahead of them and her smile slipped and said "This is as far as I can go son. You see that hill up there."

Naruto turned and looked at the hill and Kushina said "Once you go over the top of the hill you will see a farm house in the middle of the field. Go to the farm house. Once I let go of your hand I want you to run as fast as you can up the hill and get into the safety of the camp."

Naruto frowned and said "Why."

Kushina said "Because there might be a monster in the woods who might come after you and I am not allowed to go no further at this time...This last part of the trip is something you have to do on your own...Please son, run as fast as you can over the hill. I'll see you again in a few months."

Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around Kushina legs and said "I don't want to go mom. Please don't make me go."

Kushina bent down and gave Naruto a hug and said "I have to son. We already talked about this. If we don't then things will get bad for both of us and we may not ever be allowed to see each other again...It's only for a couple of months son...Please. Be strong for mommy because mommy going to start crying."

Naruto sniffed and said "Don't cry mommy...You told me that you should only cry happy tears. Save your tears for when we meet again."

Kushina sniffed as she smiled and Naruto said "I love you mommy."

Kushina said "And I love you also my son...now go." as she patted his back above the backpack he was carrying.

Naruto turned and looked up at the hill and then looked at the woods on either side of the field leading up to the hill before his face got a look of determination and he began to run toward the top of the hill.

Kushina watched him and thought "_He looks just like you Minato. Oh how I miss you."_ as a tear fell down her cheek.

She tensed a moment as she saw a shadow pass through the woods to the left but let out a breath she was holding when she saw Naruto reach the top of the hill. He turned to look at her one more time before he waved and then crossed over the hill.

Kushina quickly began to walk away and once she got far enough away her features changed back to Artemis and she disappeared in a silver light.

A few moments earlier, Naruto looked one last time at his mother before he turned and began to walk toward the farm house in the center of the field.

As he approached it he thought he heard the sound of voices and many other sounds but he couldn't be sure because he couldn't see anything.

Walking upto the house Naruto got to the door and knocked.

He waited a moment and began to knock again when there was a golden flash behind him causing Naruto to turn and look as he saw a man with blond hair and golden eyes standing there and Naruto said "Hello."

The man said "Hello young man. Who are you and what are you doing here."

Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my mother told me to come here. She said this camp was for those like me."

The man said "I see...My name is Apollo. What's your parents name if you don't mind me asking."

Naruto said "My mothers name is Kushina Uzumaki and I don't know my fathers name."

Apollo said "I see." as he looked at Naruto.

Just then Naruto eyes went wide as he saw a man with the body of a horse run up and the horse man said "Lord Apollo, what are you doing here."

Apollo said "Ah, Chiron, I was flying Sol when I saw this young demigod arrive and I decided since no one was at the farm house to come say hello and welcome him. Chiron, this is Naruto Uzumaki, an undetermined. How old are you Naruto."

Naruto said "I'm 5 years old."

Apollo tensed a moment and said "I see...Well welcome to camp halfblood Naruto." as he waved his hand and suddenly Naruto could see several buildings appear before his eyes as well as seeing people running around doing different things.

Naruto eyes widen in wonder and Apollo said "It's amazing, isn't it Naruto. How long are you going to be here Naruto."

Naruto said "My mommy told me that I was only going to be here until the end of the summer. She said that I would then go back to where I was born."

Chiron said "I see...Well I guess I should properly introduce myself. I am Chiron, the trainer of heroes. I am the activities director here at Camp Half-blood."

Naruto tilted his head to the side and said "What are you."

Chiron said "I am a Centaur. Half human, half horse."

Naruto said "I see...And who are you Apollo...Are you a god."

Apollo said "Yes I am. The god of the Sun, prophecy, the, arts, and several other titles. I am brother to Artemis."

Naruto eyes widen and said "Your Mo...oh um...That's cool." as he quickly caught himself.

Apollo eyes narrowed even more and said "I see. Well it was good meeting you Naruto. Be seeing you around." as he flashed away.

Chiron turned his head to the side but then quickly looked at Naruto who had watched Apollo leave and Chiron's eyes widen and thought "_Did he close his eyes or did he actually see Apollo leave...No, that's ridiculus. He must have had his eyes closed. No mortal or demigod can see a gods true form without being destroyed."_

Chiron cleared his throat and said "Well young hero, this is where I would introduce you to Mr. D. and have you watch the camp introduction video. Since Mr. D. is not here right now and I don't think you would understand the video since it's made for those who are a little older then you, I will just walk you around and try to answer your questions."

Naruto said "OK. So how do I get stronger."

Chiron blinked and looked at Naruto and said "Pardon me."

Naruto said "My mom told me that if I came here that I would learn to protect myself and that I would get claimed when I got stronger so how do I get stronger."

Chiron smiled and said "Well your mom was right somewhat. You will learn to protect yourself...but first I think you should learn your way around and learn where you will be staying until you are claimed. If you will come with me I will begin to explain."

Naruto said "Ok." as he began to walk with Chiron who began to point out different things. As each thing was identified Naruto saw different symbols appear on a minimap that he now had in his vision as well as on top of each of the things that were identified.

They finally came to cabin 11 and Chiron said "This is Hermes Cabin. Hermes is the patron of travel so he allows all unclaimed demigods to stay in his cabin until they are claimed or leave." as he knocked on the door.

The door opened and a teen stepped out and Chiron said "Ah Michael, I have another undetermined for your cabin. This is Naruto Uzumaki. He's 5. Naruto, this is Michael Anderson. He's the head of the Hermes Cabin. If you have any questions you can ask him. I'm sure you will help young Naruto to feel welcome, right Michael."

Michael said "Of course Chiron. I'll even steal him some supplies."

Chiron said "I didn't hear that."

Naruto said "He said he would..."

Michael covered Naruto mouth and said "Chiron was joking Naruto. Hermes is the patron of travel but he is also the patron of thieves."

Naruto blinked and said "Like pick pocket."

Both Chiron and Michael both looked at Naruto and Chiron said "Your stay in Cabin 11 might be longer then I thought." as he turned and galloped away.

Michael looked at Naruto and said "I have a feeling you will find Cabin 11 as home Naruto. Come on inside."

Naruto walked in and saw several bags placed all over the place and Michael was watching Naruto and said "Cabin 11 is the most crowded of all the cabins because so many are undetermined until thier parents claim them. As such everyone here learns basic trap skills in order to protect themselves from both pranks and theft...There is just one rule when it comes to theft in this cabin though. You never take a person godly weapon or spoils of victory over a monster."

Naruto looked confused and said "What are spoils of victory."

Michael said "Every monster you defeat will leave something behind. It maybe a tooth, it may be a weapon or item. You never know what it might be...but each spoil of victory is gained from killing a monster. You can die against monsters so we treat those items as sacred...since your so young I will allow you to stay in my room with me and store your stuff in there but if I find out you stole anything from me you will be kicked out of my room. Do you understand."

Naruto said "Yes, I promise not to steal from you and an Uzumaki does not go back on thier word...but you won't steal from me either will you. My mom just got me all this stuff and I don't want to loose it."

Michael said "No I won't and I'll take you under my wing and teach you a few things so that you can better protect yourself. Now come on, let me show you where you will be staying."

Naruto followed Michael into a room off to the side and he saw a bed and a couple of dressers and Micheal said "I'm sorry but you will have to sleep on the floor but I'll steal you a sleeping bag. Since all the undetermined are brought here we don't usually have any extra beds. You can also use the bottom drawer of that cabinet to place your cloths in. Everything that won't fit in there will have to be left in your pack."

Naruto nods and Michael asked "Do you have any weapons.

Naruto said "Yes my mom gave me some weapons." as he reached into his pack and pulled out two pouches.

Naruto said "I don't know how to tie them on my leg though."

Michael said "May I." as he motioned toward the two pouches.

Naruto nods his head and Michael opened the first and pulled out 10 silver kunai's and when he opened out the pouch and pulled out 10 silver shurikens.

Naruto said "Those are kunais and shurikens. Mom said that they are the primary weapon back home and these are enchanted to never dull or break and will return to my weapon pouch 10 seconds after they leave my hand. She said she got a set just like them that she used on monsters in the past so she knows they will work to help me learn to defend myself. They are long range weapons but can be used for close range attacks also. Mom made me promise to practice an hour every day throwing them to improve my aim and skills. She said that if I can kill a monster before it gets close to me with a long range attack then I won't have to worry about a close range attack."

Michael said "That's cool. Your father must have gave these to your mother for you though I don't know who would give silver weapons instead of celestrial bronze. These must be a special type of silver though if they work on monsters. I know the hunters of Artemis use Lunar silver. Maybe Artemis allowed your father to use some for these. If so you should cherish them even more." as he put the kunai and shuriken back in thier bag.

Michael looked at a clock on the wall and said "Come on. It's time for field practice." as he handed the bags back to Naruto.

Naruto asked "Should I put my weapon pouches on."

Michael looked at Naruto and said "Truthfully...yeah, you should get use to wearing them...I'll teach you how to tie them on later but let me tie them on you for now." as he bent down and began to tie the pouches on Naruto legs with one on each leg.

Once he was done he smiled at Naruto and said "Come on, let's go."

Naruto followed Michael out of thier room back into the cabin and outside and began to follow him to what looked like a track field.

When they got there Naruto saw several people running with several girls with different color hair running extremely fast shocking Naruto and Michael saw this and laughed and said "Those are tree nymphs. They are use to running at great speed to escape from flirt gods."

Naruto frowned and said "Why do the gods chase them."

Michael blushed slightly when a female hand landed on Naruto shoulder causing him to turn around and see a girl with green hair standing there and the girl said "It's because they want to give us kisses and we play a game of hard to get to keep from getting the kisses. Hello, I'm Celene, who are you cutie." as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Celene looked at Michael and said "Why don't you run along and practice. I'll keep an eye on this one."

Michael said "Alright." as he took off and joined some older kids before they all took off running.

Celene looked at Naruto and said "How about you and I play a game together of hard to get. You chase me and I'll try to outrun you."

Naruto looked between Celene and the nymphs he saw running and he said "I won't be able to catch you."

Celene said "Oh, I know cutie but you see, it's not actually the catching me part that is fun, it's the trying to catch me part. Since your so young and cute I'll make it a little more fun. I'll run for 5 seconds and then stop and count out loud to 5 and then run for 5 more seconds and count out loud to 5. You run after me with everything you got and if you can catch me I'll give you a kiss as a reward but then when we play again I'll run for 5 seconds and count to 4 instead. We will keep doing this until you can keep up with me. Each time you catch me I'll kiss you."

Naruto said "Why a kiss." as he looked confused.

Celene laughed gently and said "Because it's the reward I want to give you, plus it will make all the other boys jelous of you who are trying to catch me and the other nymphs since they want to catch us and give us kisses but you catch me and I give you a kiss instead."

Naruto said "But shouldn't I kiss you like the other boys."

Celene said "If you can get fast enough running to catch me without me stopping and counting then..."

She stopped when Naruto quickly grabbed her hand and kissed it and took off running and said "Catch me if you can."

Celene was stunned a moment before she laughed and began to slowly chase Naruto as she laughed.

Naruto laughed as he ran away from Celene who started to catch up to him but just as she was about to grab him he would suddenly duck under her arms and run the other way causing Celene to stumble slightly before she turned and began to chase after Naruto who had an excited smile on his face.

After about 5 minutes of this Naruto was panting and Celene tackled him to the ground and she looked at the laughing and red face Naruto and she said "Well I cought you so now here." as she bent down and quickly kissed Naruto on the cheek shocking him.

Celene stood up and held her hand up to Naruto and said "So you want to try it again."

Naruto looked at her a moment before he smiled and said "Yeah." Celene took off running and stopped and said "1...2...3...4...5." before she began to run.

Naruto took off running after her and for the next 5 minutes he chased after her but then he fell to his knees panting and Celene came back to him and said "Good job Naruto. You did really good for your first day. We should play together again."

Naruto said "I would like that Celene. Thank you for playing with me."

Celene said "Sure. Well why don't you rest a little while and then try to see if you can run a lap around the track to practice for our next game."

Naruto nods his head and after he recovered his breath stood up and looked at the track before he began to run as fast as he could around the track. As he finished his first lap Naruto fell to the ground panting and Michael came over to him and said "You alright Naruto."

Naruto said "My chest and legs hurt."

Michael laughed and said "Your not use to running so hard as you have today. Don't worry, the more you do it the easier it gets...but we don't have time for anymore laps today. We have greek class next."

Naruto sat up and said "I can read Greek, Latin, English, Kanji, and Kana."

Michael said "Really. Most demigods have trouble reading because of our ADHD and Dyslexia."

Naruto said "The fates told me that demigods can actually read if they work on building up thier reading level first. If a demigod reads a book that the words move it's because the book is to advance for thier reading level. They said someone named Athena knows this but keeps it a secret so she can know which of her children are smarter then the others by seeing which ones figure it out."

Michael looked stunned as he heard this and said "You met the fates."

Naruto nods his head and said "Yeah, they let my mommy and me spend time together for one day before I come here in the Spring and one day in the fall when she has to take me back to Konoha before she has to leave me there."

Michael blinked and said "You don't live with your mom."

Naruto said "My mom died the day I was born but she came back to life and we can be together for one day in the spring and fall."

Michael said "What about your dad."

Naruto said "I don't know who he is. Mom said that when I get older and stronger I'll find out who he is."

Michael asked "Who do you live with back in Konoha."

Naruto said "I lived in the orphanage but they kicked me out and so I was living in the woods when mommy came and got me and we spent a day together before she brought me here."

Michael looked at Naruto sadly and said "I see...Well come on Naruto, it's time we go to our Greek class." as he began to lead Naruto toward the next class.

A couple of other demigods who were close enough to here Michael and Naruto talking looked at Naruto in shock, sadness, and pity.

Michael and Naruto soon came to a couple of stone benches where several other demigods were sitting and Michael said "Hello everyone, we got a new kids with us today. This is Naruto Uzumaki. I hope you will all make him feel welcome. Come over and sit with me Naruto and I'll help you."

Naruto sat down on a stone bench beside Michael and a brown hair girl with grey eyes handed everyone a book and she got to Naruto and said "Can you read."

Naruto said "Yes. My mommy helped me learn to read."

The girl said "Good, I'm Carol by the way." as she handed Naruto a book.

Naruto opened the book and the words instantly began to spin and he frowned and said "This book is to advance for me."

Carol said "It's good practice."

Naruto looked at Michael who smirked and said "Actually Carol, Naruto told me something really interesting. He said that he was told your mother actually knows this but keeps it a secret to see which of her children are actually smarter then the others. It turns out that our reading problems can be cured by reading books at our reading level and working up. If a book is at our reading level or below then we can read no problem but if it's above our reading level then we have trouble reading it."

Carol glared at Michael and said "That can't be right." as she turned to glare at Naruto and said "Don't go making lies about my mother. Now leave. I won't have you interupting my class and telling lies."

Naruto frowned and said "I'm not lying, the fates told me that."

Carol said "LIAR, GET OUT OF HERE."

Naruto huffed and got up and said "Fine." as he left and quickly ran off.

Michael frowned and closed the book he had open and threw it on the ground and said "Just so you know, Naruto mother died the day he was born. The fates seem to like him for some reason and actually brought his mother back to life so she can spend a day with him before she brings him here in the spring and then a day with him before she send him back to being an orphan in the fall. I won't be taking your class anymore and I'm going to spread word about what Naruto told me and what you did. Just so you know, I think Athena flaw is flowing strong in you." as he left.

The other who were sitting on the logs looked at each other and then tossed the book they had been given on the ground and got up and left to spread what they just seen and heard as well leaving a fuming Carol.

Naruto after he left took off running and soon entered the woods surrounding the camp with tears in his eyes.

Naruto soon found himself inside a tree trunk from a young tree that looked to be dead which had been burned.

With his knees pulled up to his chest Naruto cried and thought "_I don't want to be here anymore. I want my mommy."_

Several hours later Naruto was asleep inside the tree when he felt someone running thier hand through his hair as he slowly woke up.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a young girl about his age with white hair sitting inside the tree with Naruto head in her lap and she was gently running her hand through Naruto hair and she smiled down at him and said "Hello."

Naruto blinked a moment and said "Hi...who are you."

The girl said "My name is Elm. What's your name."

Naruto said "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Elm said "It's nice to meet you Naruto and thank you for helping me."

Naruto blinkied and said "Huh."

Elm said "I'm a wood nymph and this is my tree. Many years ago I was injured by a fire trying to protect my tree. I thought I was going to die with my tree and I almost did. I probably wouldn't have lasted one more season but then you came inside of my tree and somehow you healed my tree and healed me. For that I thank you." as she gently bent down and kissed Naruto on the lips.

Naruto was shocked and confused and after the kiss said "But I didn't do anything."

Elm smiled and said "You don't realise you did anything but somehow you did. I can feel your power and it's the same power that healed me. Even as we sit here I can feel you touching my tree and me and we are getting stronger and stronger."

Naruto looked confused and looked around and noticed that the tree actually did look better then it did before he fell asleep. He notice the wood seem to be healthier and alive then the dull dark look it had earlier. Naruto asked in an unsure voice "Did I do this."

Elm giggled and said "Yes silly. That's what I've been telling you...Would you stay here with me until I finish healing."

Naruto looked at Elm who had a pleading look on her face and Naruto said "Sure...but how did I do this."

Elm said "I don't know. I just know that from the moment you touched my tree it started to get stronger and stronger. You somehow healed both my tree and me and for that I am eternally grateful."

Naruto looked out of the small hole in the tree and blinked as he saw it was dark out and he said "What time is it."

Elm said "It's night and the monsters of the forrest are out. As long as we stay in my tree I can protect us. Would you lay down with me. I'm still a little tired."

Naruto yawned and said "I'm tired also even though I just got up...maybe it's because I'm healing you like you said...Well I guess it will be alright to go back to sleep but is there enough room for us to both sleep. 

Elm giggled and said "It is if we snuggle together. Would you like to snuggle."

Naruto shrugged and said "Sure."

Elm giggled again at the innocent look on Naruto face and she laid down inside the tree and pulled Naruto down with her and she laid her head on his shoulder and put her leg over his leg and wrapped her arm around him.

As she snuggled into the grove of Naruto neck she whispered "Naruto...can I give you a gift for helping me."

Naruto who had closed his eyes said "You don't have to give me anything."

Elm said "But I want to...will you let me."

Naruto said "I guess."

Elm smiled and said "Just lay still and I'll give you my gift." as she leaned her lips up to his neck and Naruto eyes widen as he gasped as he felt Elm doing something to his neck before the world around him seem to go brighter a moment before Naruto passed out.

When Naruto awoke the next morning he found Elm sleeping next to him and he looked at her and smiled gently before he notice his menu was flashing.

Clicking it Naruto read

**NARUTO UZUMAKI**

**LEVEL 3**

**EXP 17/50**

**HP 25/30 **

**CP ?/150 **

**STRENGTH:10**

**SPEED:15(X2)**

**STAMINA:44/45**

**ATTACK:11(BASE 10, +1EQUIP)**

**DEFENSE:11(BASE 5, +1EQUIP, +5 DEX )**

**DEX:5**

**INT:2**

**SKILL:**

**BLOODLINE:**

**?**

**BLESSINGS:**

_**Elm**_

_**READING,WRITTING, and ARITHMETIC 12PTS**_

_**English, Greek, Latin, Kanji, Kana, Numbers, Math**_

_**OBSERVATION 2PTS**_

_**AWARENESS 1PTS**_

_**BUSINESS 4PTS**_

_**Shopping, Trade, Negotiation, U.S. Currency**_

_**TRAVEL 3PTS**_

_**Maps, Exploration, Walking**_

_**PICK POCKET 1PTS**_

**EQUIPTMENT:(-1 OFFENSE,+2 WEAPON, +1 DEFENSE)**

**ITEMS:**

**QUEST:**

Blinking Naruto tapped the Bloodline part and read

**BLOODLINE:**

**?,?,?**

Frowning Naruto tapped the blessing part and read

**BLESSING**

_**Elm**_

Clicking on Elm Naruto read

**You have recieved the blessings of the wood nymph Elm. With this blessing your are able to temperarily double your base speed by channeling chakra into the mark of Elm on your neck. You are now able to seek shelter within the safety of the trees. You have also unlocked the quest Lord of the Wild:Sage.**

Naruto exited that menu and clicked on quest.

**QUEST:**

**Lord of the Wild:Sage**

**Save the tree of Elm:Complete**

Clicking on the Save the tree Elm Naruto read

**Your natural release of Chakra as well your ? Bloodline was able to heal the tree of Elm and with it the Nymph who lived within it. **

**Lord of the Wild:Sage**

**You have unlocked the Lord of the Wild Quest. You have earned the blessing of Elm, a spirit of the forrest. The more nature spirits that bless you the stronger your connection to nature will become. Do you have what it takes to become a Sage and be one with nature.**

Naruto cleared his menu and looked at the face of Elm who had a content smile on her face and Naruto smiled at her.

Elm feeling someone looking at her opened her eyes and saw she was still on Naruto chest and she blushed slightly before she looked up at him and when she saw his neck she smiled even bigger and said "Good morning."

Naruto said "Good morning. How are you feeling."

Elm said "I've never felt more alive then I do right now. I wish we could stay here forever...but I want to get up and stretch my legs. I haven't been able to do that in a long time."

She grab Naruto hand and helped him stand up and they walked out of the hole Naruto had crawled into and Naruto blinked as he looked back at the tree and saw the hole but also saw what looked like tree bark covering the hole.

Elm saw his confused look as she held his hand and said "It's because of my blessing. People see us nymphs merge from trees and believe we come out of the tree but what they don't know is that a tree that a nymph lives in has a door in it where we can enter our tree to find sanctuary and safety. Because my tree was injured my door was visible but now that it is healed it appears to be a normal tree without a door. However since you have my blessing I have granted you the ability to see my home and visit or stay with me when ever you wish."

Naruto smiled at her and said "Thank you for your blessing. You didn't have to but I thank you."

Elm said "Come on. Let's head to camp. I know your probably hungry and I want to meet up with my sisters again and let them know what you did for me." as she began to pull him with her back toward camp.

As they came out of the woods Naruto saw several nymphs looking at him and Elm in shock as they carried several trays with them before they quickly ran over to both of them and Elm let go of Naruto hand as she was quickly grabbed by several of the nymphs as they began to speak in a language Naruto did not understand.

As Elm spoke she pointed toward Naruto several times and moved her hands around as she talked and Naruto saw several of the nymphs look at him in shock and in gratefulness causing him to look down and begin to shuffle his feet as he felt uncomfortable. 

Celene walked over and bent down in front of Naruto with a gentle smile on her face and said "Naruto...last night we were all worried about you after you ran off after what Carol said to you. We searched until dark looking for you and you scared us thinking a monster might have found you...I'm glad that you are safe though and I want to thank you for healing our sister. You don't know how much this means to us...but I was wondering...would you mind trying to heal a couple of our other sisters."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I don't exactly know how I was able to heal Elm. I fell asleep inside her tree after I went in there to cry."

Celene said "I think I know how. You seem to have a touch of nature in you. It's why I came over to play with you yesterday. You have a presence of nature that feels like..." as she trailed off in thought a moment before she looked at Naruto and said "It's like fire, and ice, and rage...like the night...and the storm at the heart of the sun...it's ancient and forever...it burns in the center of time and can see the turn of the universe...it's power and peace and...it's wonderful."

Celene smiled and said "I don't know how or why but your different then any creature or being I have ever met before...I know my sisters can feel it also, can't you."

Naruto saw each of the nymphs there nod thier head or whisper yes.

Celene gently reached out her hands and took Naruto and said "No one, not even the gods could have saved Elm like you did. You are special...and I feel blessed just to have met you, let alone be in your presence like this...You are special Naruto...more special then you could ever imagine...You are a treasure that is so precious the world will weep if it lost you...I ask you...no I beg of you little one...please be careful...do not do risk your life foolishly...I ask you to please don't run off like again like you did last night...I am the eldest nymph here at camp and I speak on behalf of all my sisters...If someone or something upsets you or hurts you come to us. We will help and protect you. Will you promise me that. Will you come to us if you are upset or hurt."

Naruto saw the hopeful look on Celene's face as well as the other nymps including Elm and he said "I promise and an Uzumaki doesn't go back on thier promise."

The next moment Naruto found himself being hugged and kissed by everyone of the nymphs.

When the nymphs let go of Naruto he was covered in several different shades of lipstick kiss marks and was red faced and looked sheepishly shy.

Elm grabbed his hand and said "Come on Naruto. You need to come with us so you can eat so you can get big and strong."

Naruto walked with Elm who held his hand into the dinning pavilian and there were many demigods already there with more coming in and they saw Naruto being lead in by the nymphs who had picked up thier trays and followed Naruto and Elm.

Naruto looked around and spotted Michael who had got up and walked quickly over toward Naruto and said "Naruto, where have you been. Do you know how worried I was. I went to Chiron and he had several of us look for you since you hadn't returned by the time it got dark and the harpies came out.

Celene stepped forward and said "Naruto got lost in the woods after what happened yesterday and found shelter and protection in the care of our sister Elm here who has finally recovered from her injuries she sustained when her tree was injured."

Naruto blinked and looked at Elm who leaned over and whispered "Just go with her story. We want to protect you so we are hiding the fact you can heal nature like you did a secret for now."

Naruto tilted his head to the side and nods his head.

Michael looked at Naruto and Elm and he sighed and said "Well I am just glad your alright Naruto and you don't have to worry about Carol. Gossip spreads pretty quickly here at Camp and everyone heard about what happened yesterday and Carol got into trouble...especially after a couple of campers tried out what you told us about our reading problem and got some of the books that are for younger age kids and found they could actually read them without any trouble. Reading was something each of us have been dreading because of our reading problem but thanks to you some of us are going to start working on increasing our reading level to see if we can't start reading more and more books."

Just then Naruto stomach grumbled causing him to blush as several of the nymphs giggled slightly and Elm said "Come on Naruto, you need to sit down and eat. Which table do you sit at."

Naruto looked at Michael and said "Hermes table. He's unclaimed. I think we can scoot a couple of campers over to give you enough room to sit at the table."

Naruto looked confused and said "Why isn't there enough room. I mean there are several empty tables. Couldn't you just push one of them over to make the table longer or sit at another table."

Michael said "It's not that simple. The gods when they created this place made it where each Olympian got a table and each table is the same length. You can't just take a table from another god because they would get angry and that would be bad for everyone."

Naruto titled his head to the side and said "Then can't you just ask one of them that isn't using a table to let you use it."

A laugh from the front table could be heard as a man in a yellow leapord print shirt drew everyones attention and the man said "That's actually funny kid. It will never happen but don't take my word. Why don't you pray to the gods and ask them."

Naruto said "Alright." as he closed his eyes and prayed "_Mom, I don't know if you can here me but I'm getting ready to eat breakfast here at camp and there's not enough room for everyone at Hermes table. This guy in a wierd shirt said I should pray to the gods and ask them for help. If your not using your table can you allow Hermes table to use it for now."_

Naruto heard several gasps and murmurs in the room and Naruto opened his eyes and noticed there was a silver table sitting connected to the Hermes cabin.

Naruto blinked and looked where he had noticed the silver table was before and saw it was gone from that location. Just then a silver arrow flew through the room and hit the table in front of Chiron with a note stuck on the arrow.

Chiron was startled but took the note and read it before he blinked and blinked again and said "**Dear Campers, I have heard the prayer of one of you who asked if I would allow my table to be used when I am not using it so that the children of the Hermes and the unclaimed who sit at Hermes table can have room to eat comfortably. I was deeply moved by the request and I, Artemis, hereby state that any unclaimed may sit at my table durring meals when I and my hunters are not at camp. I also state that when we are at camp that any unclaimed females as well as the child who made the request may sit at my table with us. Signed Artemis**."

Everyone in the room looked stunned at what just happened and Naruto smiled and closed his eyes and thought "_Thank you mom."_

He felt a gentle warm presence in his mind and heard "_Your welcome son."_

When Naruto opened his eyes he began to move over toward the silver table and Michael grabbed his arm and said "What are you doing."

Naruto looked at him confused and said "I prayed to ask for more room at the table for everyone and Artemis was kind enough to answer my prayer. It would be rude of me not to sit there after I asked."

Michael looked between Naruto and the table and back to Naruto and took a deep breath and said "Your right...It's just...I can't believe...Thank you Naruto."

Naruto said "Why thank me. Thank Artemis, she's the one who answered my prayer. My mom told me the Gods do love thier children even if sometimes it seems like they don't. It's just that they do what they do because they are trying to protect us. Like how they can't be with us to much. We already have monsters after us just because of our parents. If our parents spend more time with us then thier scent get stuck on our scent making it stronger for more monsters to smell. My mom also told me that the gods can't play favorites so that's why most prayers aren't answered but when I prayed just now it wasn't a prayer for me but for everyone. Selfish prayers are usually ignored because of the ancient laws but selfless prayers can bend the ancient laws because it's not favoritism. The needs of the many are heavier then the needs of the few or the one."

Several people in the room looked stunned as they heard this and a teenage girl said "So your saying if we pray for something for everyone that our parents will answer it."

Naruto said "I don't honestly know. I only found out I was a demigod a few days ago and before that I never even heard of the greek or roman gods. I actually only know the name of the Olympians because of my mom and Chiron when he showed me around camp and when I met Apollo yesterday when I first arrived...Oh and I know the names of the fates. Besides that I really don't know anything about all this. I'm just going by what others have told me."

A boy with grey eyes said "What do you mean Roman gods."

The man in the leapord print shirt said "That's enough talking, lets eat."

Naruto looked at the man and said "Who are you."

The man sputtered and Chiron said "This is Mr. D. I told you about him when I was introducing you to camp."

Naruto said "Ah, it's nice to meet you Mr. Winey."

Several snickers were heard from around the room and the man said "WHAT DID YOU SAY."

Naruto said "Your the god of wine. I was told we don't go just using names because names have power so I was showing you respect by honoring your domain. If you don't like Mr. Winey I could think of another name to call you...Hm...Your also the god of madness but calling you Mr. Crazy or Mr. Madness would be insulting...How about Mr. Temp. It's a reference to your domain but also a reminder that your only going to be here until your punishment is over so your just a temp. So what do you think. Is Mr. Temp ok to use."

Mr. D. narrowed his eyes and said "Are you mocking me boy."

Naruto titled his head to the side and said "I don't think I am...What does mocking mean." as he looked at Michael who looked scared.

Michael said "It means making fun of."

Naruto looked at Mr. D. and said "No, I'm not making fun of you. I was told that you don't like it here. I thought one of the reasons your not happy here is because people don't know who you are and show you the proper respect because a name like Mr. D. could mean pretty much anything. That's why I was trying to think of a new name for you so that people could show you respect for your domains since we can't call you your real name."

Mr. D. huffed a moment and said "Whatever. Call me what ever." as he grab his diet coke and began to drink.

Naruto said "Sure thing Mr. Whatever." as he walked toward the silver table as Mr. D. spit out his soda and glared at Naruto as a few people snickered and Chiron said "You did tell him to call you whatever sir."

Mr. D. just shook his head and said "I walked into that one. Cheeky brat." as a small smile appeared on his lips a moment before he let it slip.

Naruto sat down at the silver table and looked at the others who were sitting at the Hermes table and said "Well aren't some of you going to sit down now that we have more room."


	4. naruto demigod

I don't own anything.

A 17 year old Naruto Uzumaki blinked as he opened his eyes and found himself in a forrest.

Sitting up he began to look around and saw a fire on a log across from him wearing a black cloak with a hood on it.

The figure said in a female voice "Hello Naruto."

Naruto blinked as he heard that voice as it sounded familiar and Naruto said "Do I know you."

The figure sniffed slightly and said "Somewhat...Naruto, what was the last thing you remember before you woke up here."

Naruto frowned a moment before his eyes widen and said "The battle. I have..."

The figure held up her hand and said "Is over. That battle has been over for a little while now. You arrived, fought, saved the day...but at a cost...right now you are in limbo, the land between life and death."

Naruto eyes widen as the figure slowly reached up and removed the hood and Naruto gasped as his eyes widen again as he saw a figure he only seen a few times and never actually in person. Naruto gasped out "Mom."

Kushina Uzumaki smiled at Naruto and said "We can't touch right now son so don't come over here. I need to speak with you and if we touch then some stuff will happen."

Naruto frowned as heard this and asked "What stuff."

Kushina sighed and said "This isn't going to be easy to explain son but I need to tell you a story. My story to be exact. I need to tell you about my life. Then you will be given a choice."

Naruto bit his lip and said "What choice mom."

Kushina said "Let me tell you my story and I'll explain."

Naruto nods his head and Kushina said "Now first thing you should know is that Kushina isn't my only name. It was just the name I was known in the elemental nations by. You see, I'm not exactly mortal. I'm actually a goddess from another world."

Naruto eyes widen as he heard this and said "A goddess."

Kushina said "Yes son. In my world there are several gods and goddesses...but you are going to get a kick out of this. There are also 3 beings known as the fates. Your friend Neji was sort of right when he told you about fate but not completely...but that's not important right now. What is important is that the fates came to me one day and told me a danger from another world was coming that would destroy my world and kill everyone and everything I cared for and my world would be unable to stop it. They told me that only I could stop it but I would have to leave my world for a little while and be reborn as a mortal in that world and I would have no memories of my real life but once I died a mortal death I would be brought back to my world...I agreed and was reborn into your world as Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto was shocked by what he was hearing and said "Did you defeat the threat mom."

Kushina smiled and said "In a way Naruto...You see Naruto, in my world, gods and goddesses sometimes have children with mortals or other creatures and these children are usually called demigods or half gods. I couldn't defeat the threat myself and I was never meant to. What I actually was suppose to do was give birth to a demigod child who would have the power of both world. Your world and mine. I didn't find that out until I returned and begged the fates to bring you to my world. They told me that they knew what would happen before they ever came to me originally. They said that I wasn't the one who was to defeat the danger but my son would be which you did."

Naruto looked confused and said "I did."

Kushina said "The battle you just fought. It was a very costly battle son. You won the battle but you died from your injuries as did many others. The fates agreed to give you a choice. The fates said since you died they can let you stay dead in your world and goto the afterlife in that world to be judged as you normally would...but we would never see each other again...The other option is that you could be brought to my world and reborn but they would let you remember your past life but you would have to live the life of a demigod child in my world which can be very difficult or dangerous at times...but if you came to my world I would be a lot closer to you and would be able to be in your life some...but only as much as the ancient laws would allow...that is why I told you not to come over and touch me. Right now on that side of the fire is your world. On this side of the fire is my world...You can choose to stay there and goto the afterlife of that world or come to my world and you will have to leave that world forever."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Are my precious people alright mom."

Kushina looked at Naruto and said "I can't tell you Naruto...The fates removed the memory of the final out come of battle. They might be or they might not be...son, the choice is yours...I know what I want you to do...but I'm being selfish because your my son...And you have to choose and live with the consequences. What do you want to do...I'm sorry but your going to have to choose soon. The fates have given me this chance to talk to you using thier powers but they do have limits of how much patience they have and have other things they have to do."

Naruto looked at his mom and asked "What about Kyuubi...do I still have Kyuubi in me."

Kushina said "I don't know. The fates won't tell me. They said it might influence your decision."

Naruto hearing this frowned a moment and said "I don't like the fates."

Kushina blushed and she said "They said that nobody does. Even they don't like what they have to do but they try to do everything they can to save creation. That was why they came to me and why they allowed you to be born...if it wasn't for them then you never would have been born...for that I thank them because I love you my son."

Naruto froze as he heard those words and a tear fell from his face before a small smile appeared on his face and he slowly got up and began to walk around the fire toward Kushina whose eyes widen and she said "Son, you..."

Naruto said "I love you mom and I want to be with you. That's all I ever wanted was to be with my family."

Kushina smiled brightly before she wrapped her arms around Naruto who embraced her and in that moment both mother and son were reunited and there was a bright flash of light and then both were gone.

After the blinding flash of light, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked confused as he saw a room with wooden walls that looked big to him. He started to sit up when he felt a hand on his shoulder that stopped him and he followed the hand and his eyes widen as his eyes landed on someone he could easily recognise and said "Dad."

Minato Namikaze looked down at Naruto and said "Hello son. Don't move yet because you need to learn to control your new body."

Naruto blinked and said "New body. What." as he looked down at his body and his eyes widen as he saw his body was small.

Minato chuckled seeing the shocked look on Naruto face and said "Your body is that of you when you were 4 years old son. Your mom told you that you would be reborn into her world and so here you are in a new living body."

Naruto said "And your here also dad."

Minato looked at Naruto sadly and said "For now son. There's a place that demigod children usually go when they are 11 years old. The fates freed me from the Shinigami stomach and brought me to this world but I only can live until you are 11 years old. Once that happens I'll die and go back to the Shinigami stomach...but at least I'll have 7 years to be with my son like I always wanted."

Naruto said "But..."

Minato said "Don't be upset son. Look at it like I am. We actually get time to be together when the fates didn't have to do that. They wanted to give me and you time to be together as payment because they said they wanted your help to save this world and to protect your mother."

Naruto eyes widen and he forced his body to sit up and said "Mom's in trouble."

Minato said "Not yet but she will be. I don't know from what but the fates said that something was coming that this world couldn't protect itself from. That they wanted to try and change the fate of this world by bringing you here. They thought you would want to protect your mom and this world."

Naruto frowned and said "Let me get this straight. I'm 4 years old again but I got you and mom in my life but some danger is coming that is going to try and destroy this world and I have to stop it."

Minato sighed and said "You have to try and stop it. I don't know if you will be able to but the fates seem to think you could change the future of this world...Also the fates said that your mother has to follow the ancient laws which means that while your mother can look at you and is most likely watching over you as we speak she can't actually speak to you until you actually meet her while she is fulfilling her duties as a goddess. Once you actually meet her then she will be able to meet you in your dreams or possibly in person but it will only be a few minutes at a time. It's the same rules the other gods and goddesses have to follow. It's to dangerous for gods to take care of thier children themselves."

Naruto looked shocked and said "Why."

Minato said "There are monsters in this world son. Monsters that want to kill the gods and because your a child of a goddess they will want to kill you as well. You have a smell that will attract monsters. The more powerful you are or the more contact you have with your godly parent the stronger the smell will become making it where more and more monsters will be attracted to you and try to kill you. The gods have to stay away from thier children in order to protect them by keeping thier scent low so they might not get noticed by monsters."

Naruto frowned and said "That's not fair."

Minato looked at Naruto and said "Life's not fair son. We both have been given another chance at life and to have a family son. Let's be thankful for what we have and just ignore the fact of what we don't."

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed and said "I guess."

Minato smiled sadly and said "I'm proud of you son."

Naruto blinked and looked at his dad and Minato said "I saw your entire life you lived as did your mother. I know everything you went through and I am proud of the man you grew up to be."

Naruto blushed under the look of pride his father gave him and Minato said "Now I'm going to get you something to eat while you sit here on your bed and try to get use to your new body. Try slowly working with your fingers and toes and then move your arms, legs, and so on until you feel you can properly move. Once I come back and we eat I'll help you learn to walk in your new body."

As Minato got to the door Naruto said "Dad, what about Kyuubi."

Minato looked at Naruto and said "Well..."

Time skip.

An 11 year old Naruto Uzumaki looked at the grave in front of him and said "Well I guess this is it dad...I know that you are back in the belly of the Shinigami now but I hope that you will still be able to watch me and remember all the good times we had together...I...I thank the fates for allowing us these past 7 years. I'll treasure them always...but it's time for me to go. It's time I try to find this camp for demigods...and dad...I'll protect mom and kick some monster ass for you." with a smile on his face.

Naruto looked up at the sky and said "Believe it."

He then turned and began to walk away without looking back. If he had he would have seen the figure of a woman standing by the grave watching him leave and the woman said "He is his father son...and I couldn't be happier or prouder...Yes, I know but he will succeed. He is your son after all."

3 days later Naruto was sitting around a fire in the woods near a stream with a couple of fish cooking above the fire when he tensed as he heard a twig snap a moment before a female shout of suprise was heard.

Naruto quickly got to his feet and looked around and saw a girl who looked to be 13 years old with red hair and silver eyes wearing a silver parka hanging upside down with ninja wire wrapped around her and an angry look on her face.

Naruto frowned as he said "Who are you and what are you doing here." as his eyes began to glance around the woods.

The girl glared at him and said "Release me NOW."

Naruto tilted his head sideways as he looked around but kept an eye on the girl who was upside down and said "First tell me who you and what are you doing here."

The girls eyes widen slightly and said "LET ME GO OR ELSE."

Naruto said "The world is a dangerous place. I know that looks can be decieving. You look like your just a normal little girl but your not. I can see the knives you have in holsters on your clothing as well as the one you are using to cut yourself free. I can also see that those knives are made of celestrial bronze which means you are either a daughter of some god or goddess, a clear sighted mortal, a lover of a god or goddess, or a legacy of a god or goddess. The fact you got this close to my camp without setting off a trap means that you were purposely trying to sneak toward my camp so tell me who you are and why you are here. You can also stop trying to cut those wire holding you is made of a combination that can hold mortals, monsters, demigods, gods, or titans. Unless I release you myself you will be stuck there until you die or killed by some monster after I leave you. Now answer my question, who are you and why are you here."

The girl froze as she heard what Naruto claimed and said "Your lying."

Naruto said "No, I'm not. The fates themselves sent me scrolls with instructions on how to make that wire."

The girl froze again and looked at Naruto with a little fear on her face and said "Why would the fates do something like that."

Naruto looked at her and said "Answser me and maybe I might tell you."

The girl glared at Naruto as she kept trying to cut herself free and Naruto frowned as he saw this and said "Are you hungry."

The girl blinked and said "What." as she stopped trying to cut herself free as she heard his question.

Naruto said "Are you hungry. Is that why you were trying to sneak here. Hoping to get some food."

The girl frowned and said "Why should I tell you anything."

Naruto sighed and said "Look...if your not going to give me a name to call you then I'll make one up to call you."

The girl closed her mouth and said nothing and Naruto said "Fine...then I'll call you Uni."

The girl blinked and asked "Uni." in a questioning tone.

Naruto looked at her and said "Yeah. Your eyes are silver, a color of purity. When I look at them it makes me think of either the moon or unicorns. I could try to name you something after the moon or after the goddess of the moon but I don't want to anger a goddess, especially since my mother is one. That leaves me with unicorns so I'll call you Uni for short...unless you want to give me your name."

Uni glared at him but kept her mouth shut and Naruto said "Alright, Uni it is. So Uni, are you hungry. Is that why you were sneaking up on my camp."

Uni pursed her lips and nods her head slightly and Naruto looked at her and said "Your heartbeat increased so I know your lying but whatever. I don't know your story or why you are here. It's obvious you don't trust me and I don't feel like seeing you hanging upside down all night, especially when we can be attacked by monsters and it might be nice to have some company to eat with. Just give me a minute and I'll let you down." as he moved out of Uni view who tried to turn her head to see what he was doing.

A few moments later she felt herself moving and looked around before looking toward her feet and saw Naruto standing on a tree branch and lowering her to the ground.

Once she was gently let down to the ground she saw Naruto jump down out of the tree and walk toward her while holding the end of the wire and he said "I'm going to have to stand you up in order to free you so I'll grab the wire near your left arm and use it to pull you up. Once your stood up don't move because this wire is made to tighten the more you fight against it."

Naruto then leaned down and grab the wire like he said he was going to do and then pulled Uni up to her feet.

Uni said nothing as she eyed Naruto cautiously and he stepped back from her while still holding the end of the wire and Naruto said "Now that your standing up I'm going to begin to unwrap you. This wire is going to start glowing blue and move to unwrap itself. Just stay calm and don't move and it will only take about 10 seconds to free you. When you are free just step back away from me."

Naruto saw that Uni was watching him and the wire in his hand that began to glow blue as Naruto sent chakra into it and the wire then began to vibrate startling Uni who tensed but remembered Naruto words and then the wire slipped off her body and formed a circle around her feet.

Glaring at Naruto Uni stepped backwards from Naruto away from the wire and him.

Naruto said "See, that wasn't so bad." causing Uni to glare at him even more.

Uni said "Who are you."

Naruto said "Do you mind if we sit down and talk while eating. The fish are starting to burn." as he moved toward the fire.

Uni put her hands on her hips and said "I demand you tell me who you are."

Naruto looked at her and said "Look Uni, I don't know your story but I can tell just by your attitude that you have either been hurt and try to act all big and bad in order to push others away or your are use to bossing others around because you think you are better then others. It's not my fault that YOU were sneaking into MY campsight so the fact you got caught in a trap is YOUR fault. Your the one acting like an ass and disrespecting me when I have been nothing but kind to you by offering you my food and a place to rest by the fire to warm yourself even when you lied to me about why you are here. Now you ask my name. It's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but I mostly just go by Naruto Uzumaki. Now would you like the other fish or would you rather go hungry. I'll eat it if you don't want it since I will not waste something."

Uni pursed her lips at Naruto and said "How do I know that you haven't done something to the fish."

Naruto reached across the fire and tore a piece of meat off the fish and stuck it in his mouth and asked "Happy."

Uni frowned as she looked at the fish and then at Naruto a moment before she slowly reached down and grab the fish off the fire and quickly backed up while keeping her eyes on Naruto.

Naruto watched her as she began to eat the fish quickly and he said "So...want to talk."

Uni looked at Naruto as she chewed on a piece of fish and said "No."

Naruto sighed and said "Fair enough...I got a sleeping bag over there if you want to sleep in it. I'll take first watch and wake you in about 5 hours."

Uni blinked and looked at him confused and asked "What."

Naruto said "Monsters Uni. It's obvious that you know about the monsters by your weapons since celestrial bronze won't work on mortals but it will on demigods and monsters. One of us should stay awake to make sure that a monster doesn't sneak through my camp defenses and attack us while we sleep. Since there are two of us then we can share the guard rotation by taking half. You can sleep for 5 hours while I keep the fire going and get fresh water for the morning while you can guard the second half and put the water on to boil so we can use it to cook and wash up with in the morning before we leave to go on our journey where ever it maybe."

Uni looked at him and said "And why should I help guard."

Naruto said "And why should I offer you my sleeping bag to sleep on so you can get a more comfortable sleep then on the dirty ground. It's the right thing to do. To share a burden so that it's not so difficult."

Uni sneered and said "And what would you do if I wasn't here."

Naruto said "You have your secrets and I have mine...So do you agree to take second watch."

Uni frowned as she took the last bite of the fish and said "Yes." quitely.

Naruto nods and said "Then try to get you some sleep." as he stood up and ran toward a tree and used it's trunk as a spring board to jump up onto one of the lower hanging branches and he sat down on the branch shocking Uni.

Uni looked at him for several moments before she walked over toward the sleeping bag and crawled into it.

She laid there and watched Naruto who was slowly turning his head looking around him and she said "You asked me my name...I don't know it."

Naruto looked back at her with a confused look on his face and Uni said "The first memory I have is being attacked by monsters...I had my daggers on me fighting the monsters...After I destroyed the last monster I looked around me confused wondering who I was and where I was and what was happening around me. All I found besides the gold dust from monsters that was out of place was an old clay jar that had a little water in it."

Naruto looked in thought a moment and said "Hm...I'm not a doctor but I do have some knowledge and experience in healing. You might have amnesia from a head injury...or..."

Uni asked "Or what."

Naruto said "The water might have been from the Lethe river from the underworld. It's also known as the river of forgetfulness. It makes you forget your past. It would explain why you can't remember...but I could be wrong. There might have been a monster that might have the ability to take away peoples memories."

Uni asked "How do you know so much about monsters and stuff."

Naruto said "For the last 7 years I've been studing everything I could about ancient Greece and Rome and thier myths in order to better prepare myself. Mortals don't know that there is a mist that causes them not to see what is really happening so they don't realise the truth about those myths...do you have anywhere to go."

Uni said "No...I've been just traveling through the woods catching food where I could or steeling supplies from campers who I come across...That's why I was sneaking toward your camp. To see if I could steal something while you were asleep that would have helped me survive."

Naruto frowned and said "I understand...it's dangerous for you to be doing that though. Not everyone would be as kind as I am. Some might capture you and take advantage of you."

Uni got angry and said "I'm not weak."

Naruto said "No, your not. But anyone can be captured or hurt if they are not careful. Look at what happened earlier. That could have just been as easily a bear trap or a pit trap and you could have been seriously injured or killed and the person who set the trap could have come and found you while injured and either helped you or taken advantage of you. As a female you have more danger to face then a male does usually. Not because women are weaker but because people usually care more about themselves then they do others and it's easier to take pleasure from a woman then another man. Especially out in the wilderness where they think no one will be able to find out what happened here."

Uni tensed as she heard this and she sat up and said "How do I know your not going to take advantage of me."

Naruto snorted and said "If you knew me better then you would never even think about asking that question."

Uni blinked and looked at Naruto confused and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto looked at her and said "Look, I can't force you to trust me. Sometimes in life you have to be willing to take a risk. Sometimes those risk turn out to be a disaster but other times those risk turn out to be something truly great. It's your choice. Now I'm waking you at 1 am so you better get some sleep because I plan to goto bed shortly after that."

Uni frowned but laid her head back down and Naruto heard her breathing even out as she fell asleep.

Several hours later Uni felt something poking her in the hand and she reached out quickly and grabbed it while keeping her eyes closed before she felt the object trying to pull away from her hand several times causing her to groan and open her eyes and she blinked her eyes a few times to get them to focus before she saw her hand was holding a long stick that was being held by Naruto who was over 3 feet away and she glared at him and said "What do you want."

Naruto said "It's 1 am. Time for you to get up and me to goto sleep like we talked about earlier. I used a stick to wake you so you wouldn't think I was trying to take advantage of you."

Uni growled and said "I'm not going to." as she pulled the sleeping bag protectively around her and closed her eyes to try to go back to sleep.

Naruto frowned and said "Fair enough." as he held out his hand and the next moment Uni was covered in smoke startling her and when the smoke cleared she saw Naruto was on the other side of the camp fire with the sleeping bag in his hands and he laid it down and wrapped it around him and he said "Tomorrow night you can take first watch and I'll take second. Good night." as he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

Uni looked back and forward from Naruto to the ground where she was still laying and thought "_How did he get that sleeping bag from me when I was still inside it...and what was with that smoke."_

Reluctantly she stood up and looked around before she went to sit down on a log by the fire and put some wood on it to make it bigger and warmer.

The next morning Naruto woke up and found Uni sleeping against a log by the fire that had pretty much went out and he sighed and said "Yeah, she's taking first watch tonight." as he got up and got a bucket of water and came back and dumped it on top of Uni causing her to shreek.

Uni was on her feet sputtering and looking around totally pissed off and then she looked at Naruto who had an amused look on his face and she said "What the hell was that for."

Naruto said "You put us in danger by not only staying awake for your watch but letting the fire go out so we have no hot water to wash up, cook, or drink. I know your use to doing things your own way when it was just you but we are together now and we have to work together to look after each other."

Uni said "We are not together."

Naruto looked at her and said "Then where are you going to go. You said it yourself, you don't know who you are or where your from or even your original name Uni. I thought about your story last night while I was on watch and while yes it is possible it could just be a head injury it also might be the Lethe water and it's possible a monster poured the Lethe water on you, it is also possible you poured the Lethe water on yourself."

Uni eyes widen as she heard this and said "What...why would I do that."

Naruto sighed and said "Maybe because you wanted to forget your old life Uni. Maybe something terrible happen to you and you just wanted to forget in order to make the pain go away. I don't know but what I do know is that right now you really don't have anything. No home, no family, no purpose and nothing to protect you should you become injured, captured, or trapped...You can leave anytime you want but where will you go, what will you do. How will you survive. Keep on stealing from campers, trying to avoid monsters...What about when the weather turns colder and Winter gets here. Traveling around in the world is dangerous. When your around other humans it gets more dangerous because you never know if you can trust them until they have earned your actual trust and proved you can trust them and not using you for thier own purpose."

Uni frowned as she heard his words and said "Then what am I suppose to do. How do I know I can trust you."

Naruto smiled gently at her and said "I don't know if it was you or the monsters that made your memories go away but I know a place we might be able to find out. It's the same place I am going. It's a camp for demigods like us. You may have already been there and someone there knows you. There might also be a cure for the Lethe water. I don't know but what I do know is if you are willing to travel with me till we get to this camp then it will be safer for both of us but we are going to have to work as a team to get there because the closer we get to it the more monsters we will encounter and they will probably get stronger as well. I admit I am using you because it is nice to have someone watch your back if we get attacked by monsters. But in this case it would be you using me as well. I would watch your back, you watch mine, I try to help you with things you need to know that you have forgotten and maybe we might be able to trust each other enough to become friends...so the choice is yours, you can go on your own way and hopefully you might find some way to survive and maybe regain your memories or you can come with me and we can try to make it to that camp and maybe regain your memories...but even if you don't regain your memories we could start asking about the gods and see if we can't find out about your weapons to see if maybe they can be used to help find out who you really are."

Uni bit her lip and said "But what if nobody there knows me or that I did use the water myself."

Naruto said "That's a risk your going to have to take...You may not ever regain your memories but if you go with me I promise you that you will get the chance to start making new ones...and I'll do my best to make them good ones so that if you did it yourself then the good memories we make together will help take away the pain you wanted to get away from."

Uni looked at him for several minutes and she took a deep breath and said slowly "Alright...I'll go with you...So where is this camp."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said "North somewhere. I don't know exactly where. My dad told me he was told by my mother that finding the camp is part of the quest all demigods have to take to get there. I captured a monster who could speak and I forced him to tell me what he knew about the camps and he told me there were two camps. One for Greek demigods and one for Roman demigods. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupitor. He told me one was west and one was north. I'm trying to find Camp Half-blood first to see if it's where I'm suppose to go."

Uni groaned and said "You don't know where your going. What happens if you go to the wrong camp."

Naruto said "Hey, sometimes it's not the destination thats important but the journey. After all I did meet my new friend Uni on this journey. I can't wait to see what other great things will be discovered on it."

Uni let a small smile appear on her face and said "Your terrible."

Naruto said "Perhaps...now do you have any cloths besides the ones I just soaked."

Uni frowned as she looked down at her cloths and Naruto said "Thought not. Let me get some of my cloths and you can try them on until you have a chance to wash and dry your own." as Naruto walked to a tree and moved a bush and pulled out a small pack and opened it and pulled out a pair of bluejean shorts and a white shirt and gave them to Uni who looked around nervously and Naruto said "I'll stay here at camp and restart the fire. Go into the woods and find a place to change."

Uni looked at him a moment before nodding and walking away to change.

Naruto turned and started to gather some of the fire wood that he had set up for the fire the previous night that Uni didn't use and was setting it back in the fire pit when a female scream was heard coming from the direction Uni went.

Acting on insticts Naruto quickly ran toward the direction Uni went and when he arrived he saw Uni without her shirt on holding one of her daggers looking scared at a huge golden fur lion that looked ready to pounce.

The lion pounced toward Uni and Naruto quickly used replacement and switched places with Uni causing her to appear by the tree he had been beside and Naruto appeared right in front of the lion and Naruto acted quickly and was covered in smoke.

The lion barreled through the smoke and landed on the ground and looked around confused while Uni was looking very confused between the lion that had just attacked her and the golden hair fox that had just appeared where Naruto had been standing.

The fox was covered in smoke a moment before there stood Naruto looking at the lion and Naruto said "Are you alright Uni."

Uni swallowed hard a moment and said "Yeah, I was changing and I heard a noise behind me and saw that creature jumping toward me. I jumped to the side and you showed up a few moments later."

Naruto said "I heard a female scream and thought it was you. I don't think this is a regular lion. It's to big."

Uni said "I threw a couple of daggers at it and they just bounced off."

Naruto frowned and said "The nemean lion. It's a monster. Legend says that either Hercules or Heracles killed it by strangling it. Myth keeps mixing those two up so I don't know which."

Uni flinched slightly when she heard the name Heracles and she said "Why isn't the lion still attacking. Why is it just standing there."

Naruto looked at the lion and said "He's standing there because he is first listening to us since he likes to play with his food before he eats it. Next is because he is not sure which one of us he wants to eat and then there is the last reason."

Uni keeping an eye on the lion asked "And what's that."

Naruto smirked and said "A predator will often flee leaving a prey if a more dangerous predator arrives and can make it the prey instead."

Uni turned to Naruto looking confused and quit looking at the lion which saw this and roared before he lept toward her.

Naruto threw out his opened hand and a blue wave of energy came flying out of his hand and took the shape of a huge hand that grabbed the lion and slammed its body against a tree causing the tree to break and begin to fall.

Naruto jumped out of the way of the falling tree and the blue hand disappeared back into Naruto body. The lion roared angrily at Naruto and charged toward him.

Naruto used replacement on himself with a limb from the fallen tree and the lion who had the limb in it's mouth spat the limb out and roared again at Naruto before leaping toward him again.

Naruto raised his hand again and a blue hand shot out of his hand again and grabbed the lions head and twisted quickly.

A snap was heard as he body of the lion fell to the ground with a hard thud and the body of the lion began to disolve leaving golden fur and a 4 daggers behind.

Naruto said "Spoils of victory...You want it." as he picked up the fur.

Uni was looking at Naruto in shock as she looked between the fallen tree, the fur and daggers, and Naruto and she slowly walked toward Naruto.

When she was just 2 feet from him Uni shocked Naruto by tackling him and the next thing he knew as he found himself on his back was that Uni had her lips pressed against his giving him a passionate kiss.

Naruto just closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss until he felt Uni pull away and lay her head in the crook of his neck and he felt tears flowing onto his shoulder.

Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around Uni as she cried and Uni said while still upset "I was so scared...I couldn't hurt it and I thought I was going to die...then...then you showed up and saved me and beat it...I...I..."

Naruto whispered "Shh...it's alright Uni. I promise you that I'll do everything I can do to protect you. No monsters going to take you from me."

Uni sniffed as she looked up into his eyes and said "Promise."

Naruto smiled gently and kissed the top of her forehead and said "I promise Uni and I never go back on my word, that's my nindo."

Uni smiled and kissed him again but more gently then she did a few moments before and then laid her head on his shoulder and both just laid there in silence for several minutes before Naruto heard Uni softly snoring.

Naruto smiled and a puff of smoke appeared and another Naruto appeared and took off back toward where Naruto camp was and came back a few minutes later with a back pack and the Naruto on the ground holding Uni was covered in smoke and reappeared with Uni in his arms and the clone put the pack over Naruto shoulder and went up in smoke and Naruto began gently to carry Uni through the woods.

Several hours later Uni slowly woke up and blinked as she found herself laying on a bed in a room and looked confused a moment before the door to the room opened and Uni saw Naruto walk in carrying a couple of bags in his hand.

Naruto smiled seeing Uni awake and said "I'm glad your awake. It's been a couple of hours since you fell asleep so I carried us to a nearby town and got us a hotel room to stay in while we get you some supplies. I also got us some lunch." as he held up the bag.

Uni looked confused and said "Huh..."

Naruto laughed gently and said "Maybe this will help." as a puff of smoke appeared in the room and then there was suddenly two Naruto in the room.

Naruto said "I have the ability to make copies of myself but they can only take one good hit before they go up in smoke. These copies are called Kagbebunshins. That is how I usually kept watch while I was asleep. Leave a kagebunshin to watch to protect me. I carried you near here since you were passed out and I sent a kagebunshin to rent a hotel room for us. I don't have a lot of money so I had to only get a room with a single bed. I'll sleep on the floor and you can have the bed...Anyways once my kagebunshin rented the room it threw one of these." as he held up a kunai.

Naruto said "These are special. They make it where I can teleport to thier location." as he gently tossed the kunia across the room and disappeared in a yellow flash.

Picking up the kunai Naruto said "It was created by an ancestor of mine but my dad mastered that jutsu. It's called the Hiraishin or flying thunder god. I used it to bring us here so nobody would see us since you were um...Well your still dressed like you were when the lion attacked."

Uni blinked a moment before she looked down and then went bright red as she saw she was still topless and she quickly looked back at Naruto who was busy setting things out of the bag on the table with his back to her.

Uni took a deep breath and said "Did...did you..."

Naruto said "I didn't touch you anywhere but your back when you were crying and I carried you bridal style on the way with an arm around your back and one under your legs. I would never take advantage of a woman, especially one who has no memory of her life. As far as I know you could have a boyfriend who at this very moment is looking for you...I am also sorry I kissed you back when you kissed me. I shouldn't have but you suprised me when you kissed me and for a moment I forgot about you not having your memories and thought that you actually liked me for a moment...I should have realised you were just confused and scared after the attack. I'm sure you didn't mean to kiss me. It just was the moment."

Naruto kept his eyes on the table and Uni watched him and she said "And what if it wasn't just the moment."

Naruto eyes widen and he turned quickly to look at her in shock before he tilted his head toward the window that had the curtain closed.

Uni saw this and smiled slightly and let the covers she was holding fall and she said "Naruto, look at me when I talk to you."

Naruto said "Would you like to put a shirt on first."

Uni said "No, I feel just fine like I am. Now look at me." as a smirk appeared on her face.

Naruto frowned as he turned his head to look at her but kept his eyes on her face.

Uni saw this and her smirked turned into a small smile and said "Thank you for saving me...and...I do like you a little...You have been nothing but nice to me ever since we met even when I was acting like a jerk...You were right. You've been right about a lot of things since we first met...I...I honestly don't know who I was and I may never know who I was...but I do know one thing...I trust you Naruto...I trust you with my life...and with my body. That is why I am sitting like this and despite the fact you are looking at my eyes I can see you still see my breast even if they are small since I am still young...even though...I'm not sure I actually am this young." as she looked down.

Naruto blinked and asked "What do you mean."

Uni frowned and said "When you meantioned Heracles...An image of a girl popped into my head...When it did I suddenly felt older...a lot older. I can't explain it."

Naruto frowned a moment and looked at Uni with a thoughtful look on his face and said "Uni."

Uni looked up at him and Naruto said "I'm not sure but I think I might know a way to return your memories."

Uni eyes widen as she heard this and asked "How."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I can't say much about my past until I meet my mother and she tells me if it's alright to talk about it but...I wasn't born in these lands. I was born in a far off land where they have different cultures and skills...one of these skills is an ability called genjutsu. It's an illusion skill making it where the victim it is used against see things that you want them to and not what is really there...There's a chance that the Lethe river water actually causes a genjutsu to be placed on you making you forget your pass life...but genjutsu aren't perfect and the fact you had that flashback of that girl makes me think it might be a genjutsu and if so I might be able to break it."

Uni got a hopeful look on her face and asked "How."

Naruto said "Well...there are a couple of ways. If you knew how to use the energy of your body called chakra you could try to break it using that but since you don't know how to and it would take a long time for me to teach you I don't think that would work. The next option is you could try to break the genjutsu with mild pain like biting your lips or pulling your hair or breaking a bone. This doesn't always work though and I bet you've already been hurt enough to break it that way so that leaves one of the final two ways I know."

Uni asked "What are they." as she bit her lip hard hoping to regain her memory.

Naruto said "Well one would take a long time to explain and would do the same thing as the option I'm about to tell you about and if this option didn't work then that option wouldn't work either so the last option I'll tell you about is where someone tries to break the genjutsu by putting some of thier energy into your body. I could try to do that by holding your hand. Would you like me to try."

Uni said "What happens if it doens't work."

Naruto said "Then it doesn't work. I would never do anything to hurt you Uni."

Uni bit her lip hard again for a moment and her memories didn't come back so she held up her hand and said "Do it."

Naruto walked over and gently grab her hand and his hand was covered in blue chakra shocking Uni who was about to open her mouth but then she felt a strong energy enter her body through her hand and then she winces as she closed her eyes as memories began to return to her.

Uni eyes popped open and her eyes glowed a moment with silver light before they returned to normal and she looked at Naruto who looked worried and said "Did it work Uni."

Uni looked at Naruto for several moments and she bit her lip and said "No...no it didn't work. I'm sorry."

Naruto frowned slightly but gently squeezed her hand and said "Don't worry Uni. I'll do everything I can to help you Uni."

Uni bit her lip and asked "Why...why are you so nice to me."

Naruto turned his head toward the wall and said "Uni I..."

Sighing Naruto stood up and began to walk toward the wall and then turned back toward the bed and said "Damn it, why do I trust you so much." making Uni confused.

Naruto looked at her and said "Remember when we first met and you were hanging upside down and I told you I could tell you were lying. I know you got at least some of your memories back because your heart rate increased showing me your lying. I don't know why you lied but I still trust you for some reason I can't explain. For some reason I feel I have to tell you the truth...Hell even Kurama wants me to tell you the truth and he hates almost everyone." as he grab his hair in frustration.

Uni was startled as she heard this and Naruto said "Look...I don't know why but I feel I need you to know the truth about me...Can you just sit there and listen without interupting as I tell you my story."

Uni looked at Naruto and saw a look of fear on his face and she slowly nods his head and Naruto nods and sits down on the ground crossing his legs into a lotus position.

Once he was seated he took a deep breath and said "I...I shouldn't be telling you this until I speak with my mother but...My mother is a goddess and she...well the fates came to her and ask her to do something which she did. They told her about a threat to everything she cared about and that if the threat came here then there would be no way to stop it. They said that they could however send her to where the threat was but...but she would live a mortal life."

Uni eyes widen as she heard this and Naruto said "It wasn't just a mortal life. She had all her memories taken from her so she had no idea about being a goddess or anything about her life here...She was born as a mortal and grew up and lived the life of a mortal and died as a mortal the day I was born."

Uni said "But..."

Naruto looked up at her and she stopped talking and Naruto said "I don't understand it all myself but it was all done by the fates...but...the lands where I was born...It can't be found here...There are even other gods who rule there but they are known as Kami's."

Uni started to open her mouth when a female voice was heard in her head that said "_He speaks the truth."_ causing Uni eyes to widen.

Naruto closed his eyes and said "There was a man...some think he was actually a kami in mortal form but he created 9 immortal creatures to become guardian protectors of the lands...over time as these creatures grew in age and size people began to see them less as guardian and more as creatures of power and soon people began to see them as monsters and then gave them the name demons and later Bijuu because the people of the land would attack them or invade thier territory and they would fight to protect thier home and lands...eventually the men of these lands learned to capture the bijuu and found ways to either control them or turn them into weapons of war."

Naruto took a deep breath and said "My home was called Konoha in the land of Fire. It was founded by mostly two clans. The Uchiha clan and the Senju clan. The Uzumaki clan was a cousin to both of these clans and all 3 along with the Hyuuga clan were all decendants of the Six realm Sage, the man who created the Bijuu in the first place. The Uchiha and Hyuuga were decendants of his eldest son while the Senju and Uzumaki were decendants of the youngest son...The most powerful of the Bijuu was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. A 9 tail fox who was over 100 feet tall, who could crush mountains or create hurricanes with just the swish of his tails."

Uni asked "What does these Bijuu have to do with you."

Naruto looked at her and bit his lip and said "I'm getting there...When Konoha was founded in order to decide who would be the leader of the village the leader of both the Senju and Uchiha clan fought a duel. The Uchiha used the Kyuubi to try and gain the victory but the Senju captured the Kyuubi and defeated the Uchiha...but the Senju did not trust the Uchiha not to use the Kyuubi to attack and destroy Konoha in revenge because he could not handle the fact he was defeated and wasn't the leader so...so the wife of the Senju clan leader whose name was Mito Uzumaki Senju...she used the Uzumaki clan power to seal the Kyuubi inside her own body trapping it there."

Uni gasped as she heard this and Naruto said "The Uzumaki normally lived longer lives then normal mortal and we are more resistant then others to different types of energies. Normally if a bijuu is put into the body of someone older then 10 years old then they will die because thier body can't handle that much power being put through it so after the other villages so Konoha had sealed a Bijuu they feared Konoha would use it against them and went out and trapped the other Bijuu but didn't have the same advantage as an Uzumaki so instead they had to seal the Bijuu into a human body at a young age...the younger, the better...even as an infant."

Uni covered her mouth and Naruto said "Jinchuuriki...the power of a human sacrifice...that is what a person with a Bijuu is called...sometimes a Jinchuuriki is looked at as a weapon while others a demon...almost never is a jinchuuriki looked at as a person...When my mother was born as a mortal she was born as a member of the Uzumaki clan and her name was Kushina Uzumaki...The Uzumaki clan mostly lived in a land called Whirlpool and were allies to Konoha...When Mito was nearing the end of her life my mother was chosen at a young age to become the next Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi...She grew up in Konoha and eventually married my father and had me...but on the day I was born an Uchiha attacked and took me hostage right after my cord had been cut."

Uni gasped as she looked closely at Naruto body trying to see if she could see any scars from injuries.

Naruto took a deep breath and said "The man who attacked set explosives on my baby blanket and threw me away and my father rescued me and removed the blanket before it could kill me but my mother was kidnapped and taken away and the Kyuubi was forced from her body and the Uchiha used his power to control the Kyuubi and used it to attack Konoha."

Naruto clenched his fist and said "Lots of lives were lost that night including both my mother and father who with the last of thier strength captured the Kyuubi and then sealed it...into me." as he looked at Uni in the eyes as he said the last part.

Uni tensed and looked at Naruto but seeing the look on Naruto face as well as how tensed he looked she said "I..."

Naruto said "Don't...I know this is shocking and confusing for you and your probably scared...I know this is a lot to take in but...let me finish my story. Then you can decide if you want to stay with me or leave."

Uni bit her lip and nods her head and Naruto said "As I said, my mother died but was brought by the fates back here and returned to being a goddess..my mother wanted to bring me here but the fates needed me to live in my birthland for a purpose. There was a war for the fate of the world where the man who attacked the day I was born declared war on the world and captured all the bijuu's but two...he plan to use them to make himself ruler of the world...it was he who was the threat my mother was warned about...I lived my life there until I died defeating that man."

Uni gasped in shock as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto said "I didn't even learn my fathers name until I was 16 years old and I didn't learn the name my mother went by in those lands until I was 17...I died shortly after that but the fates repaid my mother doing that favor for them by giving me another life, another childhood. They brought me to these lands along with my dead father and returned me to the age of 4. I then lived with my father until the day after my 11th birthday when he was returned to the dead since in order to put the Kyuubi in me he had to sell his soul to the Shinigami or god of death...during my first life it wasn't that good of a life...it could actually be considered cruel or torture in many ways because of thier fear as well as the fact that the Kyuubi killed so many of thier friends and family before he was sealed into me...I was often alone and hurt...going to bed hungry or injured and wishing that someone would help me and as I got older and stronger I went out of my way to help others who were in need of help because I always wished that someone was there for me so I decided to be the one there for them...That's why I am willing to help you...because I know what it's like to be alone and scared and hurting and wishing that someone was there for you...I know those feelings so well because they were literally beat into me at a young age."

Naruto turned to look at Uni who looked to be ready to cry and he said "So that's my story...that's why I am willing to help you...but if you are scared of me and don't want to be near me I'll give you some money so you can get you some supplies since I was going to do that anyways and...well I guess we can go our seperate ways. Now that you got at least some of your memories back you can either try to get the rest back or do what ever...I won't try to force you to stay or leave...I'll...I'll just continue my journey and...well maybe this camp I was told about will be a place I can live. If not I'll go somewhere else and live...One good thing about having my first life is I learned to survive." with a sad smile on his face.

Uni looked at Naruto and said "What...what happened to Kyuubi when you died."

Naruto said "Well, he's still with me...Kyuubi real name is Kurama...He said hello by the way. He says he knows who you are, and that despite the fact what other think he still has to follow the laws of nature...what does he mean by that...who are you Uni. Why does Kurama trust you so much and told me to trust you with my story." as he looked confused.

Uni was quite for several moments as she thought and said "I...Naruto, I'm not what you think I am...I'm actually a goddess."

Naruto said "You are...are you my mother."

Uni blushed bright red and said "No...I don't know who your mother is but I can safely say that I am not anyone's mother." as a sad look came across her face.

Naruto said "Then your not Aphrodite."

Uni tensed before she glared at Naruto and said "Why would you call me HER."

Naruto said "I don't mean to upset you Uni and I just thought that with how beautiful you looked that you could have been Aphrodite until you said you weren't anyones mother. I know it's impossible for Aphrodite not to have at least one child since I know she's married and has been dating Ares...or at least that was one of the myths I read about."

Uni blushed slightly and said "Well, I'm not Aphrodite and she does have many children."

Naruto said "So are you Athena. You seem pretty smart despite the fact you didn't have your memories."

Uni blushed again and said "No."

Naruto tiled his head to the side and said "Are you Hestia. You seem to be kind like Hestia was suppose to be."

Uni was blushing brightly and said "Artemis...I'm Artemis."

Naruto looked at her and said "I think those myths are wrong about you since you don't seem to hate me or turned me into somekind of animal."

Artemis frowned and said "No...those myths are mostly right about me...but..." as she looked down.

Naruto got up and walked over and sat down beside her on the bed and gently grab her hand and said "I don't know what's wrong but you listened to my story so if you want I can listen to yours and you can always turn me into an animal later or kill me. It doesn't matter to me."

Artemis looked at him shocked and said "How can you say that."

Naruto looked at her and said "My dad died and I was expelled from the school in the town I lived because I got into a couple of fight with some bullies who were picking on younger kids. Besides you the only person in this world I have is my mother but because of the ancient laws she can't be in my life and truthfully...I'm mentally 24 years old in the body of an 11 year old. I won't be with someone who is physically the same age as me because I'll feel like a pedofile...It might take years before I found someone who won't make me feel dirty by being with them so and odds are I would have to lie about my past and where I come from...that's not something you can build a lasting relationship on...Which means odds are I'll be alone my entire life romantically...The fates agreed to sent me here because theres going to be a war sometime in the future and they want me here to help fight in it...I've seen war already...Odds are I'll most likely die in the war or I'll have to use my full abilities and you and the other gods will see me as a threat and kill me...I've accepted that each day is most likely my last...I've accepted that fate a long time ago...At least if I died after listening to you, I can feel that I died trying to make someone elses life better which is a good enough reason for me to die." as he smiled sadly at her.

Artemis frowned and then to Naruto shock she jerked him forward and kissed him on the lips.

After getting over the shock Naruto closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

After a few moments and the need to breath both pulled back slightly and Artemis looked at Naruto in the eyes and Naruto swallowed and said "Well that was...nice." as he smiled slightly.

Artemis smiled gently before her smile faded and said "I used the water on myself...I tracked those monsters down and poured the Lethe water on myself because I wanted to die."

Naruto eyes widen and asked gently "Why."

Artemis said "While the legends about me are mostly right they leave out a lot of very important facts. One of those facts is my father Zeus...he wanted me to marry his son Heracles who is in fact the poster boy of everything I hate. He proclaimed that if I ever wanted to have a family then I had marry his champion who is Heracles. I refused and said that I would rather remain a virgin goddess for the rest of my life then marry that bastard. I had already became the goddess of the moon and the hunt and had already had my hunters but back then it was mostly made up of abused women and women who had lost thier children...After I refused to marry Heracles, the bastard began to hunt down and kill each of hunters but not before he would have his way with them. I told my father to stop him and he said I had no proof that he was doing it so I decided there was only one way to prove Heracles was doing what I claimed he was doing and that was if each of my hunters were in fact maidens then I could place a protection spell on them that would alert every god and goddess that one was being defiled. Heracles was soon found to be guilty so Zeus punished him by making him guard the entrances into the ancient lands while we left those lands.

Artemis looked down and said "I kept getting only maidens after that so that I could protect them from that fate...but I wanted a family of my own...I have looked at the other gods and goddesses over the years who had children they could brag about but they would mock me because they knew that if I ever wanted to have a family I would have to marry Zeus champion who is still Heracles. He keeps him as his champion in order to keep me from having a family."

Naruto asked "Have you ever thought about adopting. I know how bad orphans wish to have a mother and I bet you would be a great one."

Artemis had tears in her eyes and said "That's why I did what I did...Over the years I have had seen several children I wanted to adopt to make my own but each of them have died either in some accident or killed by monsters before I could adopt them...recently I was returning to camp from hunting when I heard one of my hunters talking...She was talking to my father Zeus...I heard them and he asked the hunter if I was thinking about adopting any other children and if so who so he could eliminate them."

Naruto eyes widen and wrapped her in a hug as she broke down crying and Artemis said "I was betrayed by one of my closest friends who I thought I could trust...Do you know what that's like."

Naruto closed his eyes and said sadly "Yeah, I do."

Artemis sniffed and said "How."

Naruto who was still holding her said "A boy I thought of as a brother named Sasuke...He defected from our village to join another village who was an enemy of our village. The leader of that village offered him power in exchange for joining him...A team was sent out to retrieve Sasuke...Sasuke was my teammate along with a girl named Sakura who at the time I had a crush on but she was in love with Sasuke. We were just barely 13 years old at the time so love wasn't something we truly understood...I was sent on the retrieval team to get Sasuke but before I left Sakura begged me to brink Sasuke back...I wound up fighting Sasuke myself...I fought him with everything I had in order to bring him back so that I could keep my promise to Sakura...and Sasuke fought with everything to leave...Our battle was devastating...but in the end I realised the same thing Sasuke realised...the only way Sasuke would come back to our village was dead."

Artemis tensed as she heard this and Naruto said "Sasuke and I used our strongest attacks against each other but...but I couldn't kill him because of my promise as well as my own feelings of him being a brother...I powered down my attack and just cut his hiate while he...Well it's easier just to show you." as he leaned back and before Artemis could say or do anything he pulled off his shirt.

Artemis was about to say something when she saw his chest and gasped as she saw a scar near where his heart was and Naruto said "He was going to kill me but at the last second changed his mind as well but...he didn't power down his attack...just moved it a little so it didn't directly hit my heart...His fist was covered in lightning and it caused me to not only start to bleed to death but also shocked my heart and damaged it...If it wouldn't of been for Kurama then I would have died."

Naruto looked up into Artemis eyes and said "So yeah...I know what it feels like to be betrayed by someone who you trust and are close to...but ending your life isn't the answer Artemis. Even if your father is an asshole you still have so much to live for and so many people who need you...What about the rest of the hunters or the rest of your family. I mean, don't you have a little brother your close to who needs you...or are the legends wrong about that."

Artemis flinched as she heard this and said "Apollo."

Naruto said "Yeah him...Look Artemis...I know I have no right to say anything but I grew up believing it's the duty of the older generation to protect and look after the younger generation...A friend once told me that in a game of chess the next generation are the kings and the ones that most important to protect...So how are you going to protect those who need you if your dead."

Artemis looked at Naruto and said "What about you. How are you suppose to protect those who need you if your dead. Huh."

Naruto smiled and said "Then I ask that you don't kill me...besides, I would like to think we are friends or something...I...Your the first person to ever kiss me on the lips so I don't know what that's exactly about. I've been kissed on the cheek and forehead but those were mostly thank you or passive affection like a grand parent for a grand child."

Artemis blushed as she heard this and Naruto said "Besides, there could be a reason your friend betrayed you. Based on what I've read about your dad and what you told me then it might be possible that your dad may have blackmailed your friend into betraying you and she only did it to protect you or your hunters or even herself."

Artemis frowned and said "What do you mean."

Naruto tilted his head to the side and said "Well...you care for your hunters and you might see them as your children or they may think you see them as your children...What if your dad threatened your hunters. What do you think you would feel if they were to die or be taken away. What if your friend made a deal with him to spare them and to protect you from feeling pain from loosing them..I could be wrong. She could just be a traitor who betrayed you for no reason. I wouldn't know since I don't know her...but you do...which do you think is the most likely case."

Artemis pursed her lips and looked in thought for several moments and said "It's...possible...but still, why didn't she tell me and what about all those innocent children who died because of her and my father."

Naruto said "Oh, I don't agree with that and I feel you have every reason to be angry for yourself and for the innocent lives that were lost...but killing yourself isn't the right thing to do."

Artemis looked at him and said "Then what should be done."

Naruto said "Well...from what I've read about your dad he's suppose to be stubborn, arogant, prideful, vengeful, and a control freak...Would that be pretty accurate."

Artemis said "And a terrible flirt who can't keep it in his pants."

Naruto said "What do you think he would do if suddenly things became chaotic and one of his children found a way to mock him and broke free of his control in a way that he couldn't lash out or do anything about it."

Artemis blinked and narrowed her eyes and asked "Why would you ask that."

Naruto smirked and said "If the people of my birthland knew about you and the other gods they would swear I was either the son of Hermes, Loki, or Choas. I was known as the most unpredictable ninja as well as being known as the prank master from hell...Kurama said I most be part kitsune because he was in my mother when I was concieved and in me."

Artemis said "Loki was Norse Parthenon."

Naruto shrugged and said "I wasn't for sure. Some thought Loki was just Hermes...but then that would mean Thor was Hercules...Was there really someone named Hercules or is Heracles and Hercules the same person."

Artemis said "Different...Heracles is an bastard while Hercules was halfway decent. Truthfully he's still around and trying to help people learn the truth about Heracles and himself but he's bound by ancient laws. He's some actor in Hollywood and has a mortal name...But I really don't want to think about either of them."

Naruto rolled both his shoulders and said "It doesn't matter. Anyways, I was thinking, your dad wants you to marry his champion...I've read a little about champions in ancient times and if they are still pretty much the same then I got an idea where you could get revenge on your dad and your friend in a way to punish them where you might even be allowed to find someone you care for yourself or adopt children and not have to worry like you do now. Would you like to hear my idea."

Artemis nods her head slowly and Naruto smirk got even bigger and he said "Your dad and the hunters don't like males in your life...what do you think they would do if you were to suddenly hang out with a male a lot but in a way where they couldn't do anything about it."

Artemis said "And who would this male be and in what way would this male be in my life." as she narrowed her eyes even further and pursed her lips.

Naruto said "Well...I was thinking if you don't kill me and we can stay friends that I could help you get your revenge and help you get what you want most of all. I know gods can't be with thier children because of the danger but can gods be around thier champions."

Artemis's eyes widen as she heard this and said "You want me to make you my champion."

Naruto said "Just think about it. Besides my mother, the fates, and you, nobody here knows anything about me. You and I can hang out as friends. When people ask why you would hang out with me you can tell them I'm your champion. The fact you would be spending time with me would piss off your dad and he would try to find some way to keep us apart. You could even add salt to the wound by saying that you have found a child your thinking about adopting as your own and want me around to help guard and protect the child when you couldn't because of your duties and the ancient laws. This would make your dad even more upset and want to get rid of me and your friend would also be upset because she will be pressured to find out who this child is. You can tell your hunters that the only reason you have me is because you want the child your thinking to claim to be protected but also know that you are his or her mother since the ancient laws won't allow you to raise the child yourself. That fact there is no current child would make your dad and friend even more frustrated trying to find it."

Artemis said "Zeus would be extremely angry about this."

Naruto said "Now this is the most important part. Don't flaunt the fact I'm your champion but if I do something that is impressive like killing some difficult monster or complete some difficult quest for you then you can brag with your brother or another god in a way that your father or other gods would hear it. The one thing I know about popularity is that you either have to have something that makes you unique or you have to keep doing something to make you remembered. If you could get the other gods to gossip about your champion sooner or later one of them will compare me to his champion and he will want to get rid of me even more and eventually he will either confront you or possibly arrange a duel between champions."

Artemis seemed to be in thought and said "But you could be hurt or killed."

Naruto said "Don't worry about me. I'm harder to kill then you think. The fates did bring me from another world to help the gods. Who knows, this might actually be a part of thier plan in some way. I mean look at us. What are the odds that you and I, two very unique people would meet like we did. If your want to do this and your smart about it then you could make a deal. If your dad confronts you then use the ancient rules for champion battles. Tell him since he's the one with the problem that you have no reason to accept a champions battle unless he was willing to give you something no matter if I won or lost. You can then request the right to freely adopt any child you want. When he ask why you would want that don't tell him you know the truth about his spy. Instead tell him you suspect the child your thinking about adopting might be a child of a god or goddess he doesn't want to live...maybe a child of Poseidon or something. I mean don't Zeus and Poseidon have some kind of rivalry going on."

Artemis eyes widen as she heard this and said "Your really bound to enrage Zeus, aren't you."

Naruto said "Yes. To me, a persons word is the most valuable thing they have besides thier family and should be protected. Your dad is married but he's cheated on his wife how many times over the years, no offense meant toward you or your mother. I mean, I don't know anything about godly marriages but to me marriage is suppose to mean something since all marriages that I know about have vows to each other that are exchanged. I don't think Zeus has kept his vows and that is why I think Hera is potrayed the way she is in history. In my eyes, Zeus and Aphrodite are the two most vile people in the world because of thier cheating ways and that's not even counting what your dad has done to you."

Artemis paled as she looked at Naruto and after several moments Naruto asked "What...is there something wrong." as he began to look around.

Artemis gulped and said "I...don't know...It's just...the way you talk about marriage and keeping your word...I wonder if you might be a child of Hera."

Naruto tilted his head to the side and said "You think so."

Artemis said "I don't know. It might be possible."

Naruto looked thoughtful a moment and said "I don't know...I wish I knew for sure...does the identity of who ever is my mother mean we can't be friends." in a worried tone.

Artemis looked at Naruto and said "Naruto...what is it about you that despite all my years of being the way I am, that you can just blast right through my defenses and make me want to be around you."

Naruto looked at her and said "I don't know but your not the only person that's been that away around me. I've had people whose been my enemy and who should of killed me become some of my closest friends. I've been told by others that I just have a natural presence that makes others feel better as well as want to become better people...I don't understand it."

Artemis shook her head and said "I don't know either. The only other person I know who makes others feel like this is..." as her eyes widen as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto seeing this asked "Who...is something wrong."

Artemis swallowed a moment and said "I think I know who your mother is...and if I'm right then...Naruto...what are your feelings on friends and family."

Naruto looked confused and said "Who do you think my mother is and why do you want to know about my feelings toward friends and family."

Artemis said "Even if I'm right about who I think your mother is I can't say, it's against the rules...as for the other...humor me."

Naruto shrugged and said "Family and friends are the most important thing in the world. Money spends, fame fades, places change...the bonds of family will remain no matter how much you don't agree with them. Look at Zeus. I bet right now you hate him some but he's still your father. Even if you hate him with every fiber of your being he's still going to be your father. As for friends...true friends are there for you when your down and they help you help yourself stand back up...My sensei once told me that those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon thier comrads are worst then trash...but an enemy who later became my friend told me that true strength comes from protecting that which is precious to you. A person should always fight to defend thier friends, family, and home because it's with those things that your gain true strength because those things are the most important thing to the heart."

Artemis hearing his words and looking into Naruto eyes and saw the emotions he felt as he spoke them thought "_I can't believe it but...he's yours...I'm sure of it."_

She smiled and said "And you want me to be your friend."

Naruto said "Of course I do. I don't care that your a goddess or anything. To me your still Uni, the girl I found hanging upside down in one of my traps who I started to become friends with."

Artemis moved closer to Naruto and put her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder and said "Naruto...I want you to become my champion and my friend...but not because I want to have a family...not because of who I think your mother is...not because of what you could do for me...but because you the most unbelievable, kind, and honorable person I have ever met in all my years...Would you do me the honor of being my champion and be my friend."

Naruto smiled and said "You never had to ask...the answer was always yes." as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Artemis smiled and the next moment Naruto felt her lips on his again and he closed his eyes before he felt a new power flow through his body shocking him but he did not flinch or fear this new power.

Artemis also felt a new power flow through her body.

As Naruto felt the power stop flowing into his body and felt Artemis pull away he opened his eyes and he saw she was still only a few inches in front of his face and she said "There...I have gave you my blessing and my friendship...the first man I have befriended in over a couple thousand years...please don't betray my trust like he did." saying the last part quitely.

Naruto put his hand under her chin and said "I would rather die then betray you Artemis. That's a promise...a promise for eternity."

Artemis smiled and laid her head on his shoulder and Naruto gently held her in his arms.

Naruto closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of Artemis in his arms as he heard her breathing even out as she fell asleep before he also fell asleep.

Unknown to either of them, at another location, two pair of eyes were watching them in a shimmering puddle of water. One set of eyes said "So what do you think."

The other pair said "Yes, I think everything will work out...but only time can will tell for sure."

Several hours later Artemis woke up and tensed a moment as she felt herself in someones arms before her memory returned and she remembered where she was.

Shifting slightly she titled her head to see the sleeping face of Naruto and she smiled and reluctantly moved his arms away from her body so she could get up.

After freshing up Artemis came out of the bathroom and found Naruto sitting at the table and he had laid out the items for a salad that he had got earlier for them.

Sitting down they began to eat and Artemis said "I'm suprised you don't sacrifice an offering to the gods before you ate."

Naruto looked confused and asked "Why would I sacrifice this food to the gods."

Artemis said "Nearly all demigods give an offering to thier parent or thier patron before they eat, usually the best part of the meal as a thanks and ask them to look after them."

Naruto shrugged his shoulder and said "I'd offer some of this to mom but I figure she would want me to eat and be strong so I can make her proud through my action and I already gave you, your own plate...besides, I don't think this is a worthy sacrifice to be given to anyone really. I didn't plant, grow, or pick these vegitables and I didn't kill the animals the meat came from. If I had done either of those things then it would be a proper sacrifice because it would be something I worked and sacrificed for. This was just something I picked up at the store for us to eat."

Artemis looked at Naruto in shock for several moments before she smiled and said "I have never thought about it like that but I have to agree. If you are to ever sacrifice anything to me I ask that it be just as you have stated. Even if it means that I have to wait longer for you to sacrifice something."

Naruto smiled and said "Of course Artemis." before his smile faded a little and said "Um...I should warn you that I have a couple of bad habbits you should know about."

Artemis blinked a moment before she frowned and said "Go on."

Naruto looked sheepish and said "Um..First...I don't respect people because of titles or status...If you notice even though your a goddess I'm treating you still just like you were a regular person. When someone has my respect I usually give them nicknames...usually a nickname that makes it sound like they are family or at least personal since I was an orphan in my last life and didn't have any family...or none that I was aware of...It was a way to make me feel like I wasn't so alone...it's a habit I haven't been able to break even now."

Artemis looked at him and said "I see. What else."

Naruto said "Well...I don't like perverts."

Artemis said "Neither do I." with a smile on her face.

Naruto shook his head and said "You don't understand...My birthland...it's different then here. Children start to learn to fight when we are 5 years old and in some cases even younger then that. It's more of a military lifestyle but...there's a saying there, when you recieve your hiate showing your a ninja your considered an adult...Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, old enough to have sex...females there are given seduction education starting in thier very first year. Teaching them how to use thier charm and looks to be able to infiltrate enemy villages or seduce targets in order to capture or interigate them."

Artemis gasped as she heard this and Naruto looked down and said "There was a family called the Ichiruka's. They owned a small ramen stand...when I was young before I gained the respect of the people of my village this family was one of the only places I could go to get food. There were times when I couldn't afford to pay anything and they knew it and would give me a bowl free to eat...Because of this I considered them to be very close family...Ayame, thier daughter, I considered a sister...her mother was a kunoichi...a female ninja...she was sent on a mission to try and help break up a slave ring...she was raped and killed. I was only 6 years old then and Ayame was 9...It hurt me to see Ayame and her father in so much pain from loosing her...Ayame...she told me what they had done to her mother before they killed her...From that point I began to HATE perverts."

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Naruto said "After that I began to use my skills that I was learning to attack perverts. As my skills increased so did the level of my attacks on perverts...Eventually I created this." as he was covered in smoke shocking Artemis.

When the smoke cleared Artemis gasped as she saw Naruto was now a blond hair, blue eyed girl.

Naruto smiled slightly and said "I call this Naruko. I learned to make an actual shapeshift, not an illusion like others but I could physically become what I change into. Tsunade-bachan...she did several test on this form and she learned that it's possible I could actually become pregnant in this form."

Artemis looked shocked and said "Are you still a maiden."

Naruto changed back into his male form and blushed and said "Yes...when I first created that I...well I can say that I was an idiot. I would make perverts pass out from the shock and perverted thoughts...A lot of women didn't like me doing it though because they felt I was disrespecting women but...after Tsunade-bachan tested it she asked me about why and how I created it...Once she learned my reason behind it she saw what no one else saw. She saw it as not only a weapon of attack against perverts but also a weapon of defense against perverts."

Artemis tilted her head to the side and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto smiled and said "Imagine a woman is on a mission and is captured and about to be raped. Imagine that her body suddenly turns from that of a woman to that of a man...My second sensei and I created a seal that could be applied to a kunoichi where all she had to do was send a small amount of chakra into the seal and she would instantly change from a woman into a man until her body ran out of chakra or she cancelled the seal...sometimes it could be used to help a woman escape from being captured...but sometimes it at least saved them from being raped while they are alive." saying the last part sadly.

Artemis said "And you created this."

Naruto nods and said "I went on a few missions myself after Tsunade-bachan had me take some of the classes that kunoichi had to. I went as back up to help get close to a few targets in order to help other kunoichi and a few times I went by myself...but the reasons I told you is because I'm sometime impulsive. I do things without thinking and if I see someone being a total pervert...well I might just bring Naruko out to play to teach the pervert a lesson. I just didn't want you to be upset with me if I suddenly do it."

Artemis asked "Have you done it lately."

Naruto said "Where do you think I got the money for the food we just ate. The day before we met I was walking through town and I saw this guy who looked to be about 17 picking on this girl around 14 or 15. She was trying to get away from him but he kept blocking her escape...I decided to help her so I changed into Naruko and went over to where they were and I started to flirt with the guy and told him to leave the little girl alone and play with a real woman...the guy followed me over to an ally and when we were alone he went to kiss me and I kneed him in the stomach, kicked him in the balls and knocked him out before I took his wallet and took out all his cash. I then changed my looks to look like the pervert and went inside a convenience store and acted like a jerk to the clerk knocking over a couple of shelves but I dropped the guys wallet as I walked out so that way when the cops showed up they would know what the guy looked like."

Artemis smirked as she heard this and said "I think having you as my champions is going to be one of the best things I ever did...Tell me more about what you have done to perverts."

Naruto said "Well..."

Several hours later Artemis who was red faced and sweating from laughing so much was laying on the bed beside Naruto who looked like he was also amused and Artemis said "I can't remember the last time I have laughed so much or so hard."

Naruto said "Now that's just not right. You have a great laugh and it's good for the soul."

Artemis blushed slightly and Naruto looked at the clock and said "Well it's getting late and I don't know about you but I don't want to stay in a hotel room all the time. We should probably get some sleep." as he started to get up out of bed.

Artemis grabbed his arm stopping him and she said "Stay."

Naruto said "But there's only one bed and I'm not letting you sleep on the floor."

Artemis said "No...neither of us are going to sleep on the floor...I...I trust you Naruto...I trust that you won't do anything to me while we sleep on the same bed."

Naruto said "It's not a good idea Artemis...I'm clingy. I toss and turn alot in bed until I find something to cling to like a pillow and then I hold on with a vice grip. If we slept in the same bed then I would latch onto you in my sleep and pull you close to me...I also sleep in a pair of boxers and that's it...Since I have Kurama in me my body has a higher body heat then normal."

Artemis thought "_That might not be the only reason."_

Naruto continued unknown to Artemis thoughts "I also have a habbit of tossing the covers off of me because of my body heat."

Artemis had enough and covered his mouth with her hand and she said "I'm giving you an order Naruto. Get ready for bed and get in bed with me. Neither of us are going to do anything but sleep and if you cling to me then I have been warned. Now go get ready."

Naruto sighed and said "As you wish." as he got up and went toward the bathroom.

Artemis blinked as she was alone in the room and thought "_What the hell...I've been sitting in front of him for hours without a shirt on and I didn't even think anything about it...If I'm right you got one special son Hestia."_

Artemis was startled as she heard a female voice in her head "_You have no idea Artemis...know this, hurt him and I'll make you fade."_

Artemis thought "_Hestia...is that you. Where are you."_

Hestia voice was heard in Artemis head "_Olympus. I have been watching my son every day of his life and I've been watching you and him since you met. I approve of you making him your champion. I think you both would be good for each other as friends or maybe someday something more...but please, be cautious with him. He's been hurt in ways that even you couldn't imagine. He was not just saying things earlier. He really doesn't care if he lives or dies...THAT World...the only reason I do not kill the fates for what they allowed to happen to my son is because they arranged for me to have him and arranged to bring him here...I don't know why he feels that he can trust you so much but he's been opening up to you more then any other person he has ever known...he's showing you not only his strength but also his weakness...his heart and his loyalty...Artemis...do not take him to camp or the hunt yet. Travel with him a few more days. Forge your bond of friendship...he's going to need it with what he will soon face."_

Artemis thought "_What do you mean."_

Hestia said "_Kurama...he and Naruto are linked. The Shinigami...the god in the other world who helped sealed him in Naruto...They are bound soul to soul. He allowed them to come here but they made it where Naruto...If he dies...he'll die like a monster and reform. He doesn't know it but he's like us. He aged until he was in his prime and stop aging. The fates just made him think he's a child again. Do not tell him the truth. Let him have what little innocence he has left. He knows how to change his appearance. You've seen proof of that already if you need him to change his age and looks...Artemis...there's something else you should know. Your not his only patron."_

Artemis eyes widen and she thought "_I'm not."_

Hestia said "_No. He doesn't know it yet. It's related to why the fates needed him to be born in THAT world...Let's just say that when the rest of the council finds out things are going to change."_

Just then the door to the bathroom opened and Naruto stepped out in a pair of blue boxers and he said "I'm sorry if I took to long."

Artemis got up and said "No, it's alright. I had some stuff I wanted to think about." as she went into the bathroom and thought "_In what way will things change."_

Hestia voice said "_You will have to find out like everyone else. Now go get ready for bed and don't defile my baby boy you cougar."_

Artemis eyes widen and thought "_HESTIA, I'D NEVER DO THAT."_

Hestia laughter was heard in her head and Artemis huffed to herself and began to get ready for bed.

Artemis after freshing up Artemis was suprised to see a long red and silver silk nightgown appear on the back of the door and heard Hestia say "_Maybe that joke was to far. This should help keep things from being to rough for you both so you can both sleep...but all joking aside Artemis...please do not take him to Camp or the hunt yet. I'll goto the hunt tomorrow and have Apollo take them to camp but I will go along to make sure he behaves. I'll tell them that you are on a quest for me and tell them and Apollo not to look for you. Also don't officially claim him either until I claim him as my son or something happens that forces you to claim him."_

Artemis thought "_When are you going to do that."_

Hestia was silent a moment and said "_Soon. Goodnight and pleasent dreams."_

Artemis took a deep breath before grabbing the nightgown and putting it on and she walked out of the bathroom when she was ready.

Naruto was sitting on the bed looking nervous and Artemis smiled at him and said "Come on, lets goto sleep." as she moved over and climbed into the bed and turned to her side which she normally slept on but then blushed as she realised she was facing Naruto who also turned to his side and was facing her and looking at her worried.

Naruto started to open his mouth when Artemis sighed and shook her head and said "Look at us. A couple of blushing virgins. Look, you don't plan to do anything and I don't plan to do anything. Lets just both relax and try to get some sleep."

Naruto sighed and said "Alright...it's just..."

Artemis asked "Just what."

Naruto sighed and said "Don't leave me."

Artemis blinked and looked confused Naruto got a sad look on his face and said "Everytime I start getting close to someone they leave or are taken from me...Either by choice or by force...My mother..father...jiji...Ero-sannin...Tsunade-bachan...Sasuke-teme...Sakura-chan...Haku...the list goes on and on...just once...just this once...please...please don't leave me. I'm tired of being alone...Please." as he had tears in his eyes.

Artemis felt the pain in his voice and in his look and she moved forward and wrapped her arms around him and said "If I leave it will only be for a while and I will always return to you Naruto." as she closed her eyes.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he closed his eyes.

Both fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Artemis blinked as she found herself facing the wall and felt a pair of arms wrapped around her stomach causing her to tense.

As the memories of the last few days returned she relaxed and a small smile came to her face and she thought "_Naruto...what am I going to do with you."_

Turning her head she saw his face sleeping peacefully and she thought "_He looks so peaceful...so innocent...What am I going to do."_

A little bit later Naruto opened his eyes and felt his hands around Artemis and he quickly moved his left hand that was on top of her while he began to try and pull his other hand out from under her.

Artemis shifted and giggled slightly and said "Stop, that tickles."

Naruto hearing her voice said "You've been awake already."

Artemis shifted back against him and said "I was comfortable. Your nice and warm and...I felt...protected...safe. Wrap your arm back around me."

Naruto put his arm back around her and he put his face near her neck and said "You smell nice. Like the rivers and forest...it's...relaxing."

Artemis said "Well I am the goddess of the hunt."

Naruto said "And it looks like you've caught yourself a fox."

Artemis said "Your missing the ears and tail."

Naruto blinked a moment before smoke covered him and Artemis jumped free of him and looked at him and when the smoke cleared she went wide eyed and got a glint in her eyes and said "So you really are a fox." as she saw he had fox ears on his head and a tail wagging behind him.

The tail and ears disappeared and Artemis pouted and Naruto said "We should get going."

Artemis said "Where are we going. I mean you don't have to find Camp Halfblood. I've been there many times and can take us there quickly."

Naruto tilted his head to the side and asked "Are we close."

Artemis said "About 3 days travel...but I don't want to go there yet. Hestia contacted me and told me that she was going to help my brother take my hunters there until I finished my personal hunt...and I'm not ready to head back...I want to spend some more time getting to know my champion. Let's have some fun."

Naruto said "Your wish is my command Uni-hime...I mean Artemis."

Artemis blinked and asked "Hime...what's that mean."

Naruto blushed and said "It means princess." as he looked down and said "I'm sorry if I upset you by calling you that. To me your still Uni and I told you that..."

Naruto was stopped when he felt lips on his again and he blinked and closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss a moment before Artemis pulled away and said "That's sweet of you to say. It makes me feel...special...I've had many people suck up to me because of me being a goddess...but your the first to treat me as a regular person...and I like that."

Naruto lowered his head and asked "Why."

Artemis blinked and asked "Why what."

Naruto said "Why do you keep kissing me on the lips."

Artemis looked at him confused and Naruto looked at her and said "I told you I took classes to help me for seduction missions...Everything I knew about you from myth and from what I know of you now makes me confused...why are you kissing me on the lips...why something so...intimate."

Artemis blinked and was about to say something when she heard Hestia in her head say "_I told you he's been hurt in ways you can't imagine. He's scared about how easy you have gotten through his emotional defenses and your kissing him makes his defenses fall even faster...if there is ever a time to be honest with yourself and him it's now. Please be honest with both yourselves this time Niece."_

Artemis looked at Naruto and thinking about Hestia words she saw what Hestia meant. Naruto eyes had a look she instantly recognised...the look of a scared animal. Taking a moment to think to herself she took a deep breath and said "Right now your scared...your scared about how easily I am getting through your emotional defenses...I'm also scared because your getting through mine just as easily. My entire life I have had to live up to other peoples belief of who and what I should be and pushed people away from getting to know the real me...when we first met and I had no memory of who I am...I was finally free of everything...now that I got my memories back...and you still treating me basically the same...I feel...I can truly be me...I can be happy, sad, angry, hurt, fearful, scared, joy, sorrow, love, hate, and a million other emotions...I can finally be at peace with myself...and it's all thanks to you."

Artemis walked over and grab his hands in hers and said "For so many years I have bottled up who I really am inside the mold of a virgin goddess...but here...with you...I'm just me...and everything I have bottled up is being released...And it's all because of you...the one who see's the real me...I told you before I trust you with my life and my body...well now I am trusting you with my heart and soul...As hard as this is to believe but I'm falling for you...I'm falling in love with you so hard that I don't think I'll ever be able to stop falling...and honestly...I don't think I want to stop falling."

Looking into his eyes Artemis said "I can't believe that I am saying this...especially with how short of a time that we have known each other but I am in love with you...and I hope that you are falling for me."

Naruto looked into her eyes and the next moment Artemis felt lips on her and was suprised at Naruto kissing her but she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss as he closed his eyes.

16 days later

In a night club in NY, Hermes and Apollo were both at the bar getting a couple of drinks and flirting with some women.

The girl Hermes was flirting with excused herself to goto the restroom and Hermes looked over at the girl Apollo was flirting with and gave her a look over before he looked out at the dance club floor looking at the women on the floor before the crowd parted for just a moment and he saw a blond hair guy grinding into a red hair woman who was facing away where he couldn't see the woman face but saw the woman grinding her ass into the guy.

Hermes seeing this smirked and reached over and tapped Apollo on the arm and said "Hey man, check out the blond and redhead couple on the floor. Thier smoking hot out there."

Apollo and the girl he was flirting with both looked out on the floor and Apollo whistled and said "Damn, she's a freak. I think every guy in this place wishes they were in his place."

SLAP

The girl Apollo had been flirting with huffed and walked away as she heard this and Hermes laughed seeing the shocked look on Apollo face and Hermes said "Burn man. Looks like your leaving alone tonight."

Apollo huffed and said "The nights still young. Damn, look at that." as they looked out at the floor and saw the red hair woman spun around and wrapped her left leg behind the blond guy leg and pulled him closer to her as she kissed him deeply while her hair covered her face.

Hermes shook his head and turned back to the bar to grab his drink and turned back to look at the floor and took a sip only to spit the drink out as he got a look at the woman's face.

The sound of a bar stool snapping was heard next to him as he looked over and saw Apollo standing up with a pissed off look on his face and his bow in his hand.

A female scream was heard through the club followed by several shouts of GUN.

Hermes thought "_The mist and mortals."_ as he saw Apollo fire an arrow at the blond hair man but both Apollo and Hermes were shocked when the blond hair man reached up and snatched the arrow out of the air before it could hit him.

Both gods saw the red hair woman and the blond both looked at the arrow and then in the direction the arrow came from and the red hair woman scowled as she muttered something before she grab the blonds hand and pulled him toward the door. Apollo and Hermes began to go after them.

Back on the dance floor a few moments earlier. Artemis and Naruto who both looked to be 21 years old kissing on the floor when a scream was heard followed by the word GUN.

Acting on instinct Naruto reached up and grab an item he senses detecting heading toward him.

Both Artemis and Naruto looked at the object and saw an arrow and both looked where the arrow came from.

Artemis scowled and said "My brother Apollo and his butt buddy Hermes. Come on, let's go." as she grab his hand and began to drag him out the door.

As soon as they got outside Artemis took Naruto to an ally and said "Close your eyes."

Naruto closed his eyes and the next moment they were in a different location.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw they were on a beach and Artemis scowled as she looked out at the oceon and the moon in the sky and Naruto said "Are you alright."

Artemis said "No...My idiot brother is going to cause us both a headache."

Naruto grab her hand and said "We knew it was only a matter of time. The choice is yours on how you want to handle this. I'm with you until I die and I'll try to find some way to come back to life for you...These past few days have been the happiest of BOTH my lives."

Artemis had tears in her eyes and said "Your not going to die. I won't lose you. I'm not going to be alone...WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE ALONE." as she wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder.

Naruto pulled her into a kiss which she desperately returned.

Just then thunder was heard and Artemis scowled as she pulled back and said "DAMN IT...Zeus is calling a meeting. I bet both those bastards ran right to him to tell him about us."

Naruto said "Then let's not keep them waiting. I promise you, I'll do what ever it takes to stay with you. Your my most precious person...The people in my old life who knew me knew there was one thing you don't do and that's fuck with my precious people...Your the most precious thing in my life. I love you."

Artemis had tears flowing freely from her face as she kissed Naruto passionately again and said "I love you also." before she took a deep breath and said "Let's do this. Close your eyes."

Naruto closed his eyes and felt the world shift around him and as soon as he felt his feet touch solid ground again he opened his eyes and saw they were standing in front of a huge set of stone doors with stone columns on each side.

Artemis squeezed his hand tightly before reluctantly letting go and pushing on the door and said "Follow me, be quite, and stand beside my throne." as she entered the doors that she had opened.

Naruto began following her into the room and saw 12 stone thrones in the room shaped like a giant U-shape with 2 at the head and 5 on each side.

Each of the seats were filled with different looking people who looked to be at least 15 ft tall except one and Artemis quickly began to head toward it as she grew in size and Naruto followed behind her.

Many eyes widen at this and a booming voice said "You dare disrespect the lord of the house." in an angry tone.

Naruto looked toward where the voice came from and saw a man wearing a business suit and had a long white beard hanging from his chin and Naruto started to say something when Artemis said "Father, he was following my orders. I told him to follow me, stand by my throne and be silent. Would you have him defy my orders."

Zeus glared at Naruto and said "Who is this boy."

Artemis started to say something when Naruto tilted his head to the side and said "Boy...Boy...Am I a boy today." as he looked up at Artemis.

Artemis looked at him and said "Yes."

Naruto pouted and said "I don't feel like being a boy today." as he was covered in smoke shocking everyone and when the smoke cleared there stood a 16 year old Naruko in a green silk dress shocking everyone in the room except Artemis and Hestia.

Apollo said "What in the name of Hades."

Athena said "How did you do that."

Naruko said "Do what." with a pout on her face as she turned her head to the side.

Aphrodite said "How did you turn from a guy into a girl."

Naruko said "How do you know that I'm not a girl who turned into a guy and changed back into a girl...or am I guy who turned into a girl who turned into a guy who turned into another girl who turned into another guy...I'm not sure. I guess only my mother, lover, and OBGYN would know for sure. That reminds me, I need to get in and get my yearly mammogram. Would you mind reminding me later." as she looked at Artemis.

Artemis bit her lip to keep from laughing and could only nod her head and Naruko said "Oh man, now I remember why I was a guy. Pardon me, I need to find the ladies room...I'm sorry to ask Artemis but do gods use tampons. I forgot my purse back at the dance club when your brother and his gay lover Hermes interupted us."

Apollo screamed "He's not my gay lover."

Naruko said "Oh, I didn't know he was your boy toy. Well what ever floats your boat. I'm sure if you keep at it Hermes that someday Apollo will return your feelings."

Hermes sputttered and said "I am not gay."

Naruko looked at Artemis who looked about ready to die and said "He hasn't come out of the closet yet. Poor thing. We really should give him some support."

Artemis who couldn't keep it any longer said "Come on. I'll show you where the restroom is." as she grab Naruko hand and disappeared in a golden flash.

Demeter scratched her head and said "Um...what just happened."

Zeus said "I...don't know."

Poseidon said "Brother, why did you call us all here."

Zeus looked at Poseidon for several moments before he said "Um...Hestia asked me to call a meeting."

Everyone turned to Hestia who was leaning against the wall and had her hand over her mouth and said "I've got to go. I'll be back in a moment." as she disappeared in a swirl of flames.

Each of the gods looked at each other confused and Zeus started to say something when a female voice was heard laughing hard startling all of the gods in the room.

Each of the gods got an even more confused look on thier face before there was a flash of flames in the middle of the room and Hestia stood there and sniffed a few times and said "Sorry about that. Would you mind summoning Artemis and Na...her companion again. I'll explain why I asked you all here when they get back." as she waved her hand in front of her face which was red.

Hermes said "Was that you laughing a few moments ago Hestia." as Zeus sent a signal to summon Artemis again.

Hestia looked at Hermes and said in an innocent voice "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Just then Artemis and Naruto appeared back in the room and Naruto had a pout on his face and Hestia covered her mouth as a snicker was heard.

Artemis who looked like she had been laughing as well put her fist to her mouth as she looked up at the ceiling.

Hestia coughed a few times as she tried to calm herself and said "Now that everyones here I guess we can get started. Now if Artemis and her guest would please sit down I would like to explain to everyone why I have asked Zeus to call you all here."

Artemis quickly took her seat and Naruto took sat down on the ground beside her throne.

Hestia said "Now I am sure you all have notice Artemis guest and have many questions related to him. I know even he has a few questions himself...first I guess should start off with introducing myself to him. My name is Hestia...but that's not the only name I am known by. In a different land I was known as Kushina." as she sent a gentle smile toward Naruto.

Naruto eyes widen at this while nearly everyone else looked confused.

Kushina nods her head to Naruto and said "I know you recognise that name Naruto but please stay where you are because there are things you don't know. Things you have been lied to about."

Naruto pursed his lips as he heard this and Kushina looked up at Zeus and said "As you know brother, I am not an Olympian who has a throne, even though I am the eldest of our siblings...well I do have a throne now, just not here."

Many eyes widen at this and Zeus said "What do you mean Hestia and what is this disrespectful boy here for."

Hestia narrowed her eyes and said "You should be careful about how you address the son of Lord Chaos brother. Especially in front of his mother." as she crossed her arms.

Many gasp went through the room and everyone in the room looked at Naruto in shock while Naruto was looking at Hestia completely confused.

Zeus said "What are you talking about Hestia."

Hestia looked at Zeus and said "Naruto, why is there an ancient law that prevents gods from raising thier demigod children."

Naruto blinked and said "Because the longer a demigod is arround thier godly parent the more thier scent increases along with thier powers which could ultimately destroy thier bodies."

Hestia looked at Naruto and said "I'm the eldest child of Kronos and spent the most time in his belly. That means that my scent is stronger then all of my siblings as well as my own powers are raised higher then any others. I made a vow many years ago that I would not marry because I knew that any child I had would have a scent that would attract monsters faster then a hundred demigods together. Your father silently watched over this world and saw me and the kindness and devotion I had to my family and he knew my greatest wish was to have a child...just like his own wish was to have a child...so he created a way where we both could have our greatest wish."

Hestia smiled at him and said "Your father had the fates come to me and tell me that because my little brother Zeus over there and my other brother Poseidon broke an oath on the River Styx that 3 dangers were coming that would most likely result in the death and destruction of everyone and everything I cared about. The fates told me that there was a way to try and prevent this but I had to be willing to make a sacrifice...and you should know, since you are my son, that I would be willing to sacrifice anything to protect what is precious to me...just like you are."

Naruto smiled at her a little and Hestia said "The elemental nations, the land that you were born in...it's where the souls of all immortals who have faded go when they leave thier realms. Not just this world but every world where life exist. The fates sent me there and I was reborn as a mortal female child like all who fade...when you fade, all your memories of your past life disappear...It was there that I met your father...like me he had no memories and was mortal as well...but the fates made it where it was love at first sight on his part...being the god of creation has it's perks...but eventually he was able to make me fall in love with him and we had you."

Naruto said "But..."

Hestia said "Let me finish son. Your probably going to hate this part but...your father knew that I had to return to my responsibilities and he had to return to his...the only way a faded immortal can return from the fade is if they are willing to give thier life selflessly for the safety of an innocent...Your father had gave the fates orders that sometime after you were born that we were both to be placed in a situation to where we would have to give our lives to save the lives of another...Your father was suppose to die the day you were born when the masked man kidnapped you and took Kyuubi from me but I was suppose to live and raise you until I died and then later you were to die and selfessly and come here...You don't know it but your father...he had the fates have Kyuubi placed in me so that when you were born that his influence in me and later in you would help cover your scent in order to protect you."

Hestia closed her eyes and said "I screwed all that up...I reacted without thinking and died trying to protect you just like he did and left you alone...if I hadn't of reacted and let things play out I would have been there to raise you and protect you and...you would never have had to suffer like you did...It's my fault...I'm the reason you had to go through the hell you did and for that I'm sorry sochi." as she looked down.

Naruto got up and moved toward Hestia and Hestia stiffened as she felt Naruto pull her into a hug and he whispered "I could never hate you Okasan."

Hestia burst into tears as she heard this as she wrapped her arms around him and her form began to change into that of Kushina as she pulled him close to her.

As mother and son embraced the other Olympians looked at each other in confusion and after a few moments Naruto pulled back from Hestia who smiled and Naruto asked "But if dad is Chaos like you said...then..."

Hestia smiled at him and said "Then what about the last 7 years...I told you son, all immortals who have faded go to the elemental nations...you were trained to be a Sage and were Jiraiya successor...Jiraiya was actually a god from this world before he was reborn there...and this is the part that is going to cause someone here some pain and sadness but...the place you been living the last 7 years...it was a sanctuary created by Jiraiya before he died and left this world when he faded...Jiraiya made you his successor and...well son...With the powers you inherited from both your father and me as well as the blessing of Jiraiya...you would be a god...but you still have Kyuubi help hiding your scent and keeping most of your power sealed away until you can fully control the power you have flowing through you...when you have fully obsorbed and can handle your full powers you will become a god...most likely an Olympian...but that will be several thousand years from now at least."

Zeus screamed "WHAT. I DO..."

Lightning struck Zeus causing him to fly out of his throne and fall to the ground and Hestia said "Remember your place brother. My husband is watching. He may not be able to directly interfere but he sure the hell can indirectly through his agents and I will side on the side of my husband and son. Do you want to make me an enemy brother, especially since we still have the three dangers that you and Poseidon caused coming after us."

Zeus grunted as he slowly stood up with smoke coming off his body and he looked up at the sky in shock and he frowned as he sat down on his throne.

Hestia smirked to herself before she turned her head and looked at a blond hair man and her smirk fell and said "I'm sorry Hermes but this next part is going to be hard for you to here...Jiraiya...The man I meantioned who made Naruto here his successor...It's Pan."

Several gasps went through the room and Hermes paled as he got a sad look on his face and said "Pan's gone."

Hestia looked at Hermes and said "He was chasing a nymp that he fell in love with and he chased her through the woods and caused her to fall into a hole that fell into the Labyrinth...He went down after her and she though he was still chasing her and...they both got lost down in the Labyrinth and when she died down there he blamed himself...he was able to find his way out but her death hurt him and he decided life wasn't worth living if he could just walk away and live while the life of an innocent parishes because of him...in the other world he still chases her...but he still hasn't caught Tsunade, has he Naruto." as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto eyes widen and said "Tsunade the Nymph Pervy Sage chased after...that makes so much sense now...but..."

Hestia said "Your father has made it where they will always be reborn where he can chase after the woman he loves until he captures her heart and they live happily ever after together. It may take a hundred lifetimes but eventually the old toad will get the slug."

Naruto got a sad smile on his face and Hermes said "He's happy."

Naruto looked at Hermes and said "He's probably right now peeping at women at a bathhouse somewhere writing porn and chasing after the woman he loves."

Several chuckles were heard and Hermes said "That does sound like my son...So...Naruto, wierd name...Naruto is now the Lord of Pans domains." as he looked at Hestia.

Naruto looked at Hestia as well and Hestia said "Yes. For the last 7 years his father once more took the form of a mortal in order to give Naruto a second child hood with one of his parents in order to help Naruto learn to use his powers to be able to take over his duties while hidden in one of the last sanctuaries created by pan...but that's not the only job he has...is it Artemis." as she looked at Artemis.

Artemis blushed slightly as she looked at Hestia and said "No...He's also my champion." causing several gasp to go through the room.

Zeus screamed "NO, I FORBID..."

A yellow flash appeared in the room and Zeus disappeared and another yellow flash appeared in the room in the air above and a crash was heard as Zeus impacted into the floor and a figure appeared on top of the body of Zeus and grab the arms of Zeus and pulled back and a pain gasped was heard from Zeus lips as he was pulled back and the figure on top of Zeus said "What was that you said. I couldn't here you. Speak up oh brother-in-law of mine."

Zeus gasped in pain as his eyes locked onto a figure who looked a lot like Naruto wearing a white cape with red flames on it.

Naruto gasped and said "Dad."

Minato Namikaze, also known as Chaos looked over at Naruto and said "Hello son, sorry about this but your father-in-law and I need to have some time to talk, have a few drinks, talk about life. Why don't you take your wife and go have some fun."

Naruto blinked and Hestia slapped her head and said "Minato, I haven't told them about that part yet."

Minato blinked and said "Really, well I'll make it simple. Right now you have both your father Kronos and Geae both starting to rise because of the broken oaths Zeus here and Poseidon made. Just like you have a greek and roman form I have two forms. Chaos and Order. As Chaos I can give you some help. As Order I have to punish you for breaking those oaths. Now as I said as Order I have already order the fates to arrange for Geae and Kronos to arrise in the near future. I can send one more danger, I had a choice, I could either send Ouranos to attack you also on top of the other two which would most likely result in all of your deaths."

Minato pulled back on Zeus arms making him gasp out in pain and Minato said "Or since it was Zeus here that broke the oath twice I could just make it where only he is punished somehow. I made it where when Artemis was returning from one of her hunts she would learn the truth about a lie that has been hidden from her for many years. I allowed her to return without being detected and she over heard you and your little spy you have been blackmailing all these years talking Zeus. I figured that Artemis would be the third danger that only you would face Zeus. I admit even I could not have expected what happened next to happen. I thought she would try to kill you and you would either die or start a war between the gods with those who side with her against those who side with you. Boy was I wrong."

Minato looked at Artemis and said "Artemis, do you admit that you willingly and freely allowed Naruto to give you some of his power."

Artemis nods her head and Minato looked at Naruto and said "Do you admit that you willingly and freely allowed Artemis give you some of her power."

Naruto nods and Minato said "And do you both admit that you willingly and freely kissed each other." causing several gasps to happen in the room and Apollo to glare at Naruto.

Both Naruto and Artemis blush but nod and Minato said "You both don't realise it since you never had a champion before Artemis and you didn't realise you were the equivilant of a god but you both didn't make each other champions. You gave each other minor powers over all of your domains. Naruto is now also a minor god of the moon, hunt, animals, childbirth, and maidens. Artemis is now also a minor goddess of the flock, the wild, hunting, and music. Artemis has also gained an immunity to fire and can use fire, water, earth, wind, and plants...This is your punishment Zeus. Naruto as my son and Artemis as my daughter-in-law are under my protection Zeus. You will not try and force Artemis to marry Jerk-ules or harm any children they may decide to adopt or have. If you don't want them or my wife Hestia to be here then fine, I already have seats on my own council for them. If they ever get tired of life on this world I have an entire universe created to let them explore and enjoy while I let my other half bring death and destruction to this world. Do you understand me." as he pulled back on Zeus arms while putting pressure on his back with his feet.

Zeus cried out in pain and Minato said "I can't hear you."

Zeus said "YES."

Minato said "Good." before he slammed his fist into the back of Zeus head knocking him out.

Minato let go of Zeus and clap his hands acting like he was knocking off dust and Minato looked around the room and said "As I'm sure you all can figure I am Chaos but I prefer to go by the name Minato and..."

He was stopped by a punch from Naruto that sent him through a wall causing everyone in the room to look shocked and Naruto said "JERK."

Minato came back through the wall rubbing his jaw and said "I deserved that...and the other punch you gave me I also deserved."

Naruto said "You made me believe you died."

Minato said "I can only do so much son. Every second I am here your scent and powers are increasing. Your already stronger then your mother so you don't have to fear being around her because she can't cause your scent to get any stronger but out of respect for the rest of her family who doesn't have the same advantage that you have with Kyuubi..."

Naruto said "HE HAS A NAME."

Minato said "Names are power son. I know his name because I gave it to him but anyone who knows his name might be able to take him from you which can cause your death. He asked me to stay with you and guard you when I arranged for you to come to this world. You earned his respect and trust. He respects me for creating him but he doesn't respect me because of the pain and suffering that I have caused you and others. You have no idea how many universes that I have destroyed when I was younger out of my own ignorance and arrogance...back when I was one being before I became Order and Chaos. How many lives I created and destroyed in the blink of an eye...My presence here is destroying this world because it can't contain me. That is why I had to become a mortal to be here and why I am a mortal now. When I leave here this time I'll be back in my true form and I won't be able to come back...not until this world has had a chance to recover...but don't think that means you can test me Zeus. I may not be able to directly be here but I can still use the fates or others to do my bidding." as he kicked Zeus who was pretending to be still out.

Zeus grunted as he rubbed his stomach and stood up glaring at Minato who said "Don't try me Zeus. I don't respect you and would gladly see you die and cease to exist. If it wasn't for me falling in love with Hestia and wanting to see her happy I would have been happy to sit back and let Kronos, Geae, and Ouranus destroy you...It's only because of my love for her and our mutual desire to have a child that I am giving you even a breath of my attention. Hestia, Naruto, and his new wife Artemis are the only ones I care about on this planet. You do not want to see what I can do if I truly become angry Zeus...you do not want to see what I am like when I become Order. Those three are no longer under your control and are free to do as they wish. Do you understand me Zeus. I just defeated you and had you at my feet in a mortal body. Do you want to see what I can truly do Zeus."

Zeus who was glaring at Minato, flinched at the coldness in his eyes and the power he could feel coming off Minato and looked away and said "Very well. They are no longer welcomed here."

Artemis gasped as she heard this and Hestia said "Is that the will of ALL of you or just you Zeus. Choose."

Zeus looked at Hestia angrily and Hera said "He does not speak for me sister. It's his fault we have to deal with father and mother earth again." as she glared at Zeus.

Hermes said "You do not speak for me either father."

Apollo frowned and said "I side with my sister...but I don't side with her husband."

Artemis smiled at the first part and glared at him at the last and said "Deal with it. I happily accept Naruto as my huband."

Poseidon said "I admit that I broke my oath but it was out of love, not lust like you brother and I will not lose Hestia because of you."

Athena said "I'm sorry father but we need all the help we can get if we are to survive the coming threats."

Zeus glared at them as he saw the other Olympians looking ready to agree with Hestia and Minato and said "Fine...Artemis can keep her seat but both Hestia and Naruto can not speak unless directly spoken to while we have meetings."

Naruto smirked and looked at Artemis and his smirk got bigger as Artemis smirked a little and said "So husband, how does it feel to be married." causing Zeus to glare at her and Naruto said "Feel nice and I have to say I got the most beautiful woman I have ever met as a wife. Don't you agree mom."

Hestia realise what they were doing said "Oh I couldn't agree more son and I approve of the marriage between you both. So when can I expect grandbabies."

Naruto and Artemis both blushed while Minato laughed at that and said "Well I must be going...goodbye son. I must be going but know that I will be watching...and Naruto...as my son, you have the power to challenge the fates. If the fates say someone will die you might be able to prevent thier death...not always but sometimes...Your not bound by the ancient laws of this world since you weren't born here. You can freely fight any battle you choose to fight." as he walked over and gave Naruto a hug before he turned to Hestia who smiled at him before he dipped her back giving her a passionate kiss causing Aphrodite to giggle.

After he stood her back up Minato whispered in her ear and she looked at him and nods her head and Minato stepped back from Hestia and looked at Artemis and said "I bless your marriage and wish you both a long and happy life. Goodbye." as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

Artemis grab Naruto arm and said "BYE." as they both disappeared in a golden flash.

Zeus glared at where they were before he suddenly found himself pinned to his throne as Hestia stood there with her arms crossed and chains coming out of her body and she said "Don't even think about it LITTLE brother. I will not let you or ANYONE hurt my son and ruin his happiness. Artemis and he both make each other happy and I will see Olympus burn before I see you ruin that. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR." as a shadowy figure appeared behind her and evil looking Kushina floated in the air as smacking her fist as she glared at Zeus who turned pale in fright as he nods his head.

Hestia smiled and said "I'm glad you agree...Do you understand that message as well Apollo...If you try to kill my son again I'll make you wish you were dead." as she glared at Apollo.

Apollo and everyone else in the room saw the shadowy Kushina in the air grinding an axe against a grinding wheel above Hestia and everyone nods and Hestia said "Good, I'm glad we could all agree." as she shrank back to her nine year old form and the shadowy Kushina disappeared as Hestia went back over to the fire with a tender smile on her face.

At that moment everyone in the room had one thought "_DON'T PISS OFF HESTIA."_

Naruto and Artemis appeared in the woods and Artemis quickly turned toward Naruto and said "Did you know about any of that."

Naruto looked at her and said "I swear on everything Artemis I did not know anything about Pan making me his heir, my father being Chaos, my mother being Hestia, or about the faded immortals, and I already told you I was expecting to most likely die in the coming war being alone. I've never had plans for marriage because they were always a fantasy because of the hate and fear I had because of Kurama."

Artemis pursed her lips and she said "Do you regret being married to me."

Naruto looked at her and said "Only the fact that it was forced on us and we had no say in it. Truthfully I'm not going to act like we are married unless you want to be married to me and that is after we date each other a while and then you will have a wedding. If you don't want to be married or want to change things from how they were before we went to that meeting then that's fine with me...At least you can now adopt any child you want, even if it didn't happen the way we thought it would I'm happy you can finally get to be a..."

He was silenced by Artemis pressing her lips to his.

Artemis ran her fingers through his hair as Naruto ran his hands gently up her back as they kissed each other.

Several hours later Naruto and Artemis were watching the sun rise in the east as they sat on a mountain top and Naruto said "So what now."

Artemis who had her head on his shoulder said "I think it's time that we reveal to the world who you are."

Naruto smiled gently and said "Your wish is my command dear."

Artemis reached up and kissed him gently before she pulled back and said "After we deal with the crooked one and mother earth I want to have that wedding Naruto. Until then we will date...and then after we are married...I want to have our children."

Naruto eyes widen as he looked at her in shock and said "Are you sure."

Artemis nods and said "I've never been more sure of anything else in my entire life."

A female voice behind them said "I'm glad to hear that." causing both Naruto and Artemis to freeze and turn to look behind them and saw Hestia standing there looking like Kushina along with Chaos looking like Minato.

Naruto stood up and said "What are you both doing here."

Hestia said "We are both here because it's time you both learned the entire truth."

Both Naruto and Artemis looked confused and Minato said "Zeus doesn't have two children. He has 42 children. He's broken the oath 42 times."

Both Artemis and Naruto went wide eyed at this and Artemis said "But..."

Hestia said "All this up till now has been a test Artemis...Well mostly a test. When I left this world and went to the world Naruto was born in Zeus only had two children. Over the last several years Zeus has shown exactly why he is the king of the mile high club."

Naruto looked confused and Minato said "Zeus is the lord of the sky Naruto. The mile high club is the name given to anyone who has sex while flying. Zeus uses the mist to appear on planes where women he find attractive are and if they are married he uses the mist to make himself look like thier husbands in order to trick them into having sex on the plane with him or if they are single he uses the mist to help seduce them for the same thing. Even as we speak he is flying over Indiana screwing a brown haired woman. Because of all the broken oaths this world has only two option, be destroyed by all the hell Order will have to release or I will have to rewind time back to before he broke the oath more then twice and then curse him making him unable to have any more children."

Hestia said "That brings us to why we have been testing you Artemis."

Artemis looked confused and said "Me...why me."

Hestia looked down and said "When my husband rewinds time...Naruto's going to be thrown back into the life he had in the elemental nations...and you will forget about him."

Naruto looked shocked and hurt and Artemis looked upset as well and said "That's not fair. I don't want to forget about the only man I've come to love. Isn't there any way you can prevent him having to go back and make it where we can stay together."

Hestia glanced at Minato who said "That's why we been testing you. To see if your feelings were strong enough to be willing to do what it takes to be with our son. I'm glad to see that they are because I would have erased his memories of you as well so he wouldn't have felt the pain of loosing you...but it comes at a price."

Naruto frowned and asked "What price."

Minato looked at Naruto and said "There is nothing I can do to keep you from being sent back to the elemental nations and unless you die a hero's death you won't be able to come back here...well unless you became immortal there. Those are the only two ways to escape the elemental nations."

Hestia said "This is where Artemis is going to have to make a choice...A choice I once made. Artemis...if you really want to be with Naruto you will have to leave this world and go to the elemental nations."

Minato said "I promise you that if you agree to this I will make it where you remember everything...both of you, so that you can be together and live a life there and either try to die hero's deaths to come back here or gain immortality."

Artemis frowned and said "What about my life here. People will notice me missing and look for me."

Hestia said "No...They won't even know your gone because there will be an Artemis here...The Artemis from the past. When time goes back all those who died from that point till now will be alive again and since you and Naruto will leave here it will be just as if you both were dead and the past you will take your place."

Artemis frowned and Naruto said "But what if she makes it back. What about her past self."

Hestia said "They will merge together just like I merged with my past self when I was returned here after I died."

Naruto looked at Minato and said "Doesn't that mean that you both can come with us. That we can be a family."

Minato looked at Naruto sadly and said "If I leave then I'll be unable to prevent this world being destroyed and all the innocent people dying because one man couldn't keep his word or his pants up."

Hestia looked down and said "As much as I would love to go back with you son I can't. If I do then I won't be able to come back unless I gain immortality or die a hero's death and just like your father would have erased your memories to make you forget the pain of loosing Artemis, Order would erase Chaos memories in order to make him forget the pain he feels from loosing me...I wife's place is with her husband...I hope you agree with that Artemis."

Naruto saw both Minato and Hestia looking at Artemis and Naruto said "Stop that. Don't force her to..."

He stopped talking as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned and looked at Artemis who smiled gently at him and said "She's right Naruto. A wife's place is by her husbands side...I agree...I want to be with you but I don't want to see innocent lives lost because my father can't keep his dick in his pants...I'll go with you."

Naruto asked "Are you sure...Life there is not like it is here...You could die..."

Minato saw Artemis smile at Naruto and she said "I would rather die then live without you in my life Naruto...I love you and I want to be by your side for the rest of my life. I want to be there when you open your eyes and when you close them...I want to be the mother of your children and the one you lean on when you can't stand on your own."

Naruto had tears start flowing from his eyes as he put his hands on both sides of Artemis face and kissed her tenderly."

As the kiss broke Minato said "Well if that is all then I need to explain a few rules. First, since you are going to keep your memories and you know some of what could happen Naruto, you are not allowed to tell anyone about the future except Artemis and you can only do that when you speak in your minds. Artemis knows what I am talking about and help teach you how to do this. Artemis, you will be born as a baby girl in Konoha where Naruto is. You might be a few months older or younger but I can't tell for sure."

Artemis nods her head and Minato said "You will be mortal...both of you will be. Naruto will have Kyuubi in him still. You both will have to learn to control your power and become stronger. Your godly blessings and strength will not work or they won't work right away. You might be able to unlock them but I can't say for sure."

Naruto said "How can you not know for sure."

Minato looked at Naruto and said "


	5. naruto puppett story

I don't own anything.

A 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki was walking down the street with his hands in his pocket when an elderly voice said "Hey you. Boy."

Naruto blinked and looked over toward where he heard the voice come from and saw an old man sitting on a rocking chair in front of a store and the man said "Yeah, you boy, come here."

Naruto frowned and said "Why."

The man said "Look kid. I've heard your an orphan. That you have no family and rumor is that they orphanage matron is trying to get you kicked out. If she kicks you out, what are you going to do. You have no home, no money, and no family to help you."

Naruto pursed his lips and the man said "If you look at me you can see I only have one arm and a couple of bad legs. If I don't get some help I'm going to go out of business and be just like you are going to be, no home, money, or family...So I was thinking kid, I need help, you need help. You help me, I help you."

Naruto blinked and looked at the man and said "What could I do and what could you do for me."

The man said "My name is Andre. I don't have a family name. What I could do


	6. naruto swarm upgrade

I don't own anything

A 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki opened his eyes and blinked as he found himself inside a sewer looking place and thought "_What the...How did I get here."_ as he looked around.

Calling out several times Naruto began to explore the sewer he found himself in. Soon he came to a large room with a huge gate with a piece of paper with lines drawn on it holding the gates closed.

Naruto blinked as the lights in the area got brighter and Naruto could see the form of a woman with red hair and green eyes.

The woman turned toward Naruto and her eyes slowly moved over his body from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet and then back up to the top and when her eyes met Naruto she smiled sadly and said "I didn't expect this to be how we would meet Naruto."

Naruto eyes widen and said "How do you know my name...What's going on, where are we."

The woman said "My name is Kushina...As for what's going on and where we are...that will take a little bit of time and is a very long story. Would you like to hear it. I promise you that it will explain everything."

Naruto looked at her a moment and asked "Why are you behind those bars."

Kushina said "It's part of the story I want to tell you. May I tell you the story."

Naruto said "Alright I guess."

Kushina smiled and said "In order for you to understand this story you need to understand the world revolves around the three P's. Power, Pleasure, and Pain. Everything anyone ever does is for one of those three reasons. Do you understand so far."

Naruto shook his head no and Kushina said "Naruto...do you know what a demon is."

Naruto said "Like Kyuubi."

Kushina smiled slightly and said "Yes, like Kyuubi. Many years ago, Kyuubi was just a small fox demon who lived in another world named Makia. That world was just like this one where everything revolved around the three P's. Humans from this world in search of power for themselves created doorways that connected this world and Makia so they could come to Makia and capture the demons that lived there and steal the demons power for themselves to make themselves stronger. The demon's of Makia did not like thier home world being invaded and thier people being either kidnapped or killed so they began to fight back and were able to chase the humans out of Makia back to this world. Are you with me so far."

Naruto tilted his head to the side and said "I think so."

Kushina said "Don't worry. I'll explain better for you later. Now as I was saying, the demons of Makia fought back against the human invaders and came to this world. Among them was the fox demon you call Kyuubi. Now the humans seeing that the demons were fighting back tried to close the doorways between world but couldn't but they could block them so that the more powerful demons couldn't come here...but it also made it where the demons here couldn't get back to thier home...can you imagine that Naruto. First having someone invade your home and attacking you, your friends, and family and then when you fight back trapping you where you could never go back home...would you like that."

Naruto frowned and said "No...Is that why Kyuubi attacked Konoha."

Kushina sighed and looked to her left a moment and said "You see Naruto, the only way for a demon to trully die is if they loose all of thier power which is why demons try to get stronger so they can live longer...When the humans trapped the demons here they started to trap the weaker demons and taking thier power and thier lives before going after the more powerful demons...The Kyuubi is one of the few who got strong enough to live until right before Konoha was formed...There were 3 clans who had the power to be a danger to the Kyuubi. The Senju clan who had the ability to supress a demons chakra making it easier to capture them. The Uchiha clan who had the ability to control a demons mind making them unable to fight back and finally the Uzumaki clan who had the ability to capture demons and bind them."

Naruto eyes widen and Kushina looked at Naruto and said "When Konoha was formed, Madara Uchiha had used his power to make the Kyuubi his slave so that the Kyuubi would attack Uchiha clan's rival, the Senju clan. The Senju clan and the Uzumaki clan allied together and the Senju clan supressed the Kyuubi chakra long enough for the Uzumaki clan to capture the Kyuubi and seal the Kyuubi into the wife of the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju. The woman who the Kyuubi was sealed in was named Mito Uzumaki Senju."

Naruto was shocked hearing this and Kushina said "Mito and Hashirama had one son who married a woman from the Yamanaka clan and they had two children named Tsunade and Nawaki. Nawaki was killed and Tsunade became very depressed after her brothers death and began to drink a lot and wound up becaming pregnant with a child. Because of Tsunade depression as well as how young Tsunade was and all the enemies the Senju clan had caused Mito to take the baby boy that Tsunade gave birth to and hid him after giving him an Uzumaki male name. The males of the Uzumaki clan are named after some connection to water. The baby boy was named Minato."

Naruto listened with wide eyes as Kushina continued "Mito as she neared the end of her life sent word back to Whirlpool country, the home of the Uzumaki clan and they sent a female named Kushina Uzumaki to come to Konoha in order to take control of holding the Kyuubi prisoner inside of her."

Naruto eyes widen even more and said "Is that you."

Kushina smiled slightly and said "No...Kushina was not as strong as Mito was and when they tried to switch the Kyuubi from one to the other Kyuubi manage to escape and killed both women."

Naruto frowned hearing this and Kushina said "The Kyuubi knew after it killed both women that she had to be careful or she would become a prisoner again or a slave to the Uchiha clan so she changed her looks to look like Kushina and pretended to be Kushina Uzumaki, waiting for a chance to escape in order to live...luckily for Kyuubi, Whirlpool country was destroyed by another village durring the war and she was able to be able to hide here in Konoha easier and then one day Kumo came and kidnapped Kushina because they wanted the Uzumaki bloodline...but that was when Kushina was rescued by Minato, Mito great grandson."

Naruto said "She was...what happened."

Kushina smiled and said "Well...Kushina and Minato over the next 3 years became good friends and then one day Minato asked Kushina to marry him."

Naruto said "He did." in an excited voice.

Kushina said "Yes...Kushina over the 3 years they had became close friends had fell in love with Minato but she knew that she would have to tell him the truth so she told him who she really was...She told him about the humans coming to Makia and the trapping the demons who came here and about her being the Kyuubi and that she was the one who killed his great grandmother and distant cousin...and the most shocking thing of it all was he didn't care...He loved her enough that he didn't care that she was a demon...They got married and then one day they found out that Kushina was going to have a child...a child they wanted to name Naruto." as she looked at Naruto eyes.

Naruto looked at her a moment before his eyes went wide and said "Your...your my mother...your the Kyuubi."

Kushina said "Yes son."

Naruto fell on his butt while moving his lips several times and said "But...why did you attack Konoha."

Kushina said "The day you were born, an enemy ninja attacked and kidnapped you. Your father went to rescue you but while he was doing that the real enemy ninja had returned and kidnapped me. I fought back against him and created a clone to tell your father...The ninja had the same bloodline as the Uchiha clan and used it to force me into my full demon form and forced me to attack Konoha. Your father was able to rescue you and free me from the control of the enemy ninja. After that, in order to protect you and me he sealed me inside of you. Right now we are inside your mind."

Naruto looked around and said "Why does my mind look like this."

Kushina smiled and said "Well...if you were a few years older I would jokingly say something about you being a pervert...but your mind looks like this because your always depressed and sad because people know that I am sealed in you and they think if they make you hurt then I will be hurt also...thier right about that but not for the reason's they think. I hurt because I am your mother and wish I could be there to protect you." as she looked down at the end.

Naruto frowned and Kushina said "But the people of this world are going to learn a hard lesson son. Never make an enemy out of a demon. Especially one who is a mother..." as a smirk appeared on her face

Timeskip 3 years later.

The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was in his office doing paperwork when a female voice said "Hello Sandaime Hokage."

Hiruzen blinked and looked up and saw a woman in a white dress standing in the corner off his office but since she was facing away from him all he could tell about her besides her dress was that she had red hair.

Hiruzen said "Hello...Sorry if this sounds rude but who are you and how did you get in this office."

The woman said "I am one of the 12 guardian ninja of the Firelord. For security reasons I can not tell you my real name but you may call me Lily. I am facing away from you because I have a mask on to hide my true identity and I did not want you to think that I was an enemy ninja here to attack you. May I turn around now and face you."

Hiruzen said "Yes."

Lily turned and Hiruzen saw she had a mask that was red with a white Lily painted on it.

Hiruzen cleared his throat and said "Now may I ask why you are here."

Lily said "I am here on behalf of the Firelord. You should know that right now everything we are saying is being heard by the entire village. The Firelord wanted to make sure that you and everyone in the village has been notified on this so if someone has to be punished later they can't say they didn't know. Do you understand."

Hiruzen frowned and said "Yes, I understand."

Lily said "Good. Now the reason I am here is because of your actions Sandaime after the Kyuubi attack on Konoha 8 years ago as well as the actions of many of the people of Konoha could be considered treason against the Firenation."

Hiruzen eyes widen and he said "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

Lily said "If you look at the symbol of Konoha you will notice that it is a leaf with a Whirlpool in the middle. You are old enough to know that the Whirlpool symbol refers to the village of Whirlpool or more specifically the Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool. The symbol of Konoha was created by the Firelord at the time of Konoha founding as a pledge that the people of Konoha would protect the Uzumaki clan because the Uzumaki clan has been performing an S-rank mission for the Firenation since before Konoha was even founded."

Hiruzen gulped slightly and Lily said "Now I am going to give you some background information about the Uzumaki clan before I give you the information about the mission. You see the Uzumaki clan has a bloodline. Many believe that the Uzumaki bloodline is called special chakra because thier chakra is 10 times stronger then normal chakra...That is actually only a side effect of what the Uzumaki bloodline actually is. The Uzumaki bloodline allows an Uzumaki to drain the chakra from a demon and purify it to make it thier own chakra. The reason this is important is because the only way to kill a demon is to completely drain it of it's chakra. If you don't drain it of it's chakra then it will slowly heal itself over time until...Now I will explain about the mission."

Lily put her hands on her hips and said "The Uzumaki clan and Hashirama Senju were given a mission at the time to travel across the elemental nation and using the Hashirama abiltity to supress demon chakra and the Uzumaki clan knowledge on sealing demons to capture as many demons as they could and then drain them of thier chakra and kill them. The first part of the mission was a success and the over 20,000 demons were captured and hidden in what you now call the Forrest of Death. That Forrest was created using Hashirama Mokuton ability so the Forrest would suppress the demons chakra while the Uzumaki clan placed a barrier around it that would make it where the demons that are trapped inside that Forrest couldn't escape."

Hiruzen said "Are you saying that the unusual creatures that live in the Forrest of Death are actually demons."

Lily said "Yes. Before Whirlpool was destroyed the Uzumaki clan had successfully killed over 4,000 demons...however that isn't important right now. You see, with that many demons, even supressed, a barrier strong enough to keep all of them from being able to escape that forrest would have to be extremely powerful. This is where the Uzumaki bloodline really came in effect and where you and the people of Konoha action could be considered treason."

Taking a deep breath Lily said "You know that Mito Uzumaki Senju, wife of the Shodaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi inside her body and began to drain it of it's chakra. What you don't know is that Mito had a seal placed on her body that would take the chakra she drained from Kyuubi and purrified and used it to power the barrier. You also know that Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, wife of the Yondaime Hokage came to Konoha as a young girl to take up that mission and became the 2nd person to hold the Kyuubi and drained it of it's chakra while continuing to power the barrier that holds all those demons at bay."

Lily waited a moment and said "I'm sure you and several people in Konoha have started to figure it out."

Hiruzen said "Naruto Uzumaki...He's the one now powering the barrier, isn't he."

Lily said "He was...You see, Minato Namikaze is believed to be an orphan...The truth is he is actually the son of Tsunade Senju who became pregant with him after a night of drinking with her teammate Jiraiya after her brother Nawaki Senju was killed. Tsunade asked her grandmother Mito to hide her newborn son because it appeared that Iwa was trying to end the Senju clan...Now the reason this is important is when you know what REALLY happened the night the Kyuubi attacked Konoha."

Hiruzen asked "How could you know what really happened that night. The only known witness were myself and one ANBU who I have sworn to secrecy."

Lily said "Simple Hiruzen." as she reached up and took off her mask and Hiruzen eyes widen and said in a shocked voice "Kushina...that's not possible. I saw you die."

Kushina said "You saw both Minato and I get stab by the Kyuubi claw protecting our son and then you saw Minato summon the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi but you were to far away to hear what we were saying to each other and to our son. Minato took a chance to also seal myself in the seal with the Kyuubi but when he sealed the Kyuubi he only sealed half of the Kyuubi chakra...Remember who Naruto grandmother is and what ability her grandfather had...Naruto has the same ability."

Hiruzen eyes widen and said "He can use the Mokuton bloodline."

Kushina said "Yes. Naruto body suppressed Kyuubi chakra that was already cut in half from where it was at after being drained by both Mito and myself all those years...Kyuubi dead. Naruto completely drained it off all it's chakra but remember. Naruto also has the seal that is powering the barrier holding all those demons in the Forrest of Death. With Kyuubi dead that seal is going to get weaker until it fails and then all those demons are going to be able to escape."

Hiruzen paled and Kushina said "But luckily we can start draining those demons of thier chakra killing them in order to still keep them contained."

Hiruzen let out a breath and Kushina said "Unfortinately because of you making that announcement, the treatment the people of Konoha had toward Naruto, as well as the 40 assassination attempts on his life by the people of Konoha, Naruto has no loyalty to Konoha and doesn't care if it was destroyed by the demons since he see's the people of Konoha as demons thant to you and the people of Konoha."

Hiruzen eyes widen and Kushina looked down and said "It's sad. To think someone who is the great, great, grandson of the Shodaime Hokage, great, great grandnephew of the Nidaime Hokage and son of the Yondaime Hokage hates the village his family fought, sacrificed, and died for because of the way the people of Konoha treats the people who protects them...I guess I can understand how Sakumo Hatake must have felt after he thought the lives of his comrads was more important then a mission. The people of Konoha and his own teammates turned thier back on him because he saved thier lives and failed the mission...Naruto wasn't even given a choice and was forced to save your lives and the people screamed out in the streets demanding he be put to death for it."

Wiping a tear from her face Kushina said "I'm not really here right now Hiruzen. I'm still sealed away because if I leave the seal I'll die. This is a special clone that Naruto and I were able to create to allow me limited access outside...Naruto right now is with the Firelord who has his medics trying to help his body recover from the abuse he suffered at the hands of Konoha as well as deal with the changes his body went through after successfully killing the Kyuubi. It looks like he gained a new bloodline from it so that makes at least 3 bloodlines he has since he has the Uzumaki and Mokuton bloodline."

Looking up at Hiruzen she said "The Kyuubi didn't escape and I didn't release it. The night Naruto was born an enemy ninja attacked us, first killing your wife, using a clone to kidnap Naruto and also kidnapping me. Minato was able to force the enemy ninja to flee rescuing both of us but not before he had destroyed the seal holding the Kyuubi...Hiruzen...Minato took every precaution possible. He created over 20 different decoy sights as to where I could be delivering at. None of the decoys were hit which means he knew we were going to be at that specific location. Only 6 people knew where we were going to be at. Minato, me, your wife, you, and the two you forced us to tell even though we told you we didn't trust them because they would tell HIM even when ordered not to. If Minato and I were to be killed by the enemy ninja, you would have been the only person in Konoha who could have sealed the Kyuubi away at the cost of your life. HE had the most to gain."

Hiruzen pursed his lips together and said "Do you have any proof."

Kushina said "Just one...the enemy ninja who attacked us had the damaged Sharingan eye of Obito Uchiha who was killed. HE was the man in charge of recovering Obito body and destroying it."

Hiruzen asked "How can you be sure that it was Obito eye."

Kushina said "Because Minato had me put some of my chakra in each member of his gennin team so that way if they came to our home looking for him I would be able to tell it was them. I only did that with one Uchiha and that was Obito and Kakashi Sharingan that he got from Obito is on the other side of his face then the eye I saw. The eye the enemy ninja had that night had some of my chakra in it. The only way that is possible is if HE gave it to the enemy ninja since HE told you and Minato that his team had destroyed it."

Hiruzen pursed his lips together and said "Very well. I'll look into it...But what about the current problem with the demons."

Kushina said "The barrier will hold for at least another 6 years so we have time...but the problem is that in order for Naruto to begin charging the barrier again he not only has to return to Konoha but also seal a demon inside of him again to begin draining it of it's chakra. After the way the people of Konoha attacked and abused him before when he didn't even have a choice he believes they will be even more EVIL then they were before...He's only an 8 year old child and the safety of not only Konoha but the Firenation is being placed on his shoulders. That's not even thinking about the fact he's most likely the last Uzumaki so it's going to be up to him to ensure the Uzumaki bloodline continues in order for his children to take over the duty of containing and killing the demons."

Kushina took a deep breath and said "The abuse he suffered mentally is the hardest to deal with Hiruzen...After all the years the people called him a demon and treated him like they did and now the changes his body has suffered from destroying the Kyuubi he actually thinks he they are right, that he is a demon...How can I ask my son to take up such a heavy burden after how much he has suffered all ready at the hands of the people I once called friends. That my husband and I sacrificed so much for...that my entire family was destroyed in order to protect...I already have to deal with the knowledge that I cursed my son in the first place since I knew I was dying from my wounds...How can I as his mother do that to him and ask so much more of him...tell me Hiruzen...HOW." as tears fell down her face.

Hiruzen lowered his hat and said "It's my fault...Only two people knew the truth. Konoha was so weak after the Kyuubi attack that I was afraid that our enemies would attack so I publically told everyone about the Kyuubi being sealed not only to help give the people of Konoha something to believe in but also to scare other villages into leaving us alone unless we use Kyuubi against them...I took your son's humanity from him by turning him into a weapon for the village and I gave the people of Konoha to much credit believing they would see him as the hero he was...Perhaps it was my own anger over the death of my wife...but your son shouldn't suffer anymore for my actions and for the people of Konoha...I've got a new grandson named Konohamaru...I'll make..."

SLAP

Kushina glared at Hiruzen as she pulled her hand away from his face and said "YOU FUCKING BASTARD...YOU WOULD MAKE ANOTHER CHILD, YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD SUFFER, AFTER WHAT YOU HEARD THE PEOPLE OF THIS VILLAGE DID TO MINE...Even if it was possible for someone not of the Uzumaki blood to do it I wouldn't help you and I am the only person who has the knowledge of even how to do it...Nobody else can do it without taking the chance of releasing the demons...The will of fire is dead Hiruzen."

Hiruzen eyes widen and Kushina turned and began to walk away and said "I shouldn't have come here. What ever happens will be decided between Naruto, me, and the Firelord. As far as I care, Konoha can burn and I'd piss on it's ashes with a smile on my face...I don't know if I'll ever see you again Hiruzen. You better hope if we don't." as she disappeared in a yellow flash.

Hiruzen sat there for several moments before he screamed "ANBU."


End file.
